


Standardowe zagrożenia w miejscu pracy, czyli TARCZA i zasady BHP nie idą w parze

by ToriHuff



Series: W której Tony Stark Buduje Sobie Przyjaciół (Ale Jego Rodzina Była Przypisana Przez Nicka Fury'ego) [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author has mental issues, Except for Phil and Clint they are full on slashing themselves at every chance, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tony should know better than to install AIs in things, Translator may be also crazy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriHuff/pseuds/ToriHuff
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE. Tony Stark raz jeszcze zbudował coś, co równie dobrze może doprowadzić do zagłady całej zachodniej cywilizacji. I nikt nie jest tym zbytnio zaskoczony. Jednak, tym razem, może to być najmniejsze zmartwienie Avengersów.Clint i Phil nienawidzą takich sytuacji, ale do cholery, Clint kocha Roombasy, a Phil, do cholery, kocha Clinta, chociaż czasami nie jest pewien dlaczego. Nadszedł czas na zabawę w chowanego ze złośliwymi robotami w bazie TARCZY.Sequel do "Niektóre rzeczy nie powinny być obowiązkami".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ordinary Workplace Hazards, Or SHIELD and OSHA Aren't On Speaking Terms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/389598) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



> Jest to tłumaczenie opowiadania "Ordinary Workplace Hazards, Or SHIELD and OSHA Aren't On Speaking Terms" napisanego przez scifigrl47.
> 
> Link do oryginału: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389598/chapters/638927?view_adult=true
> 
> Zgoda na tłumaczenie: wciąż brak odpowiedzi na email, ale mam szczerą nadzieję, że autorka nie ma nic przeciwko tłumaczeniu.
> 
> OSTRZEŻENIA: przekleństwa; dwuznaczne oraz czasami bardzo jednoznaczne teksty :D
> 
> JEST TO DRUGA CZĘŚĆ W TEJ SERII. Radzę przeczytać pierwszą część, bo inaczej może być ciężko w połapaniu się o co dokładnie chodzi. 
> 
> Roombasy rządzą!
> 
> Miłego czytania!

* * *

\- Przyrzekam Bogu, że jeśli strzelisz do któregokolwiek z moich bobasów, będę zmuszony do rozważenia czy oby na pewno cię kocham.

\- Jaka szkoda. Tęskniłbym za seksem.

\- Ej, ej, ej, czy ktoś coś powiedział o rezygnowaniu akurat z _tego_? To się na pewno nie stanie. Zero szans. Mówię tylko, że zamiast stałego oraz bardzo udanego związku, byłby tylko ostry seks i okazjonalne obściskiwanie się po kątach.

\- Nie wiedzę w tym żadnych minusów.

\- Tęskniłbyś za budzeniem się nago przy moim boku.

\- Możliwe. Jednak z pewnością nie tęskniłbym za ścieżką zrobioną z zrzuconych ubrań, która doprowadziła cię do bycia nagim w moim łóżku. Zawsze zostawiasz za sobą jakieś przykre niespodzianki. A, i jeszcze chrapanie. Jeśli chcesz znać prawdę, to za nim nie tęskniłbym ani trochę.

Clint Barton uśmiechnął się niebezpiecznie.

\- Teraz, proszę pana, to był już cios prosto w serce. Głęboko, gdzieś w zakamarkach mojej duszy, płaczę jak małe dziecko.

\- Całe szczęście, że nigdy nie spodziewałem się dojrzałego zachowania z twojej strony, gdy zacząłem się z tobą umawiać, Barton – oznajmił Phil Coulson, jednak kąciki jego ust uniosły się odrobinę do góry, co w jego przypadku było odpowiednikiem śmiechu wstrząsającego całym ciałem, przez co Clint ten uśmiech tak bardzo lubił.

Podczas, gdy łucznik rozglądał się dookoła, Coulson wyjrzał ostrożnie zza rogu, z plecami wciąż przyciśniętymi do ściany oraz z bronią trzymaną w fachowym uścisku. Clint poświęcił chwilę, aby docenić ten widok, ponieważ, cholera, kochał widok uzbrojonego Coulsona. Facet potrafił nawet pozbyć się nadzorcy jednostki specjalnej przy użyciu cholernego wieńca świątecznego (Clint był tego świadkiem), ale gdy jeszcze do tego dokładało się prawdziwą broń, Clint musiał walczyć sam ze sobą, by nie zacząć zdejmować ubrań.

Łucznik był wciąż święcie przekonany, że ta misja, na której agent skończył z granatnikiem przeciwpancernym i karabinem, była w rzeczywistości sekretnym planem Fury’ego na zabicie Clinta w bardzo powolny sposób.

\- Jestem całkiem dojrzały – odparł Barton. – Sam kupuję sobie wódkę i w ogóle.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że daliśmy ci zezwolenie na broń.

\- Spokojna głowa. I tak nie lubię jej używać – stwierdził Clint, czekając na sygnał, który wiedział, że za chwilę miał nadejść. Wyczytał to z ciała Coulsona, które się napięło, z jego oddechu, który nagle się zmienił, wyprzedzając myśli o mikrosekundy oraz jego oczu, które zmrużyły się, gdy w końcu był gotowy. To ostatnie szczególnie uwielbiał, bo było graficzną definicją niemal wszystkich znaczeń słowa „gotowy” (ku niekończącej się uciesze łucznika).

Mężczyzna był niemal pewien, że agent nie miał pojęcia, iż miał takie samo spojrzenie zarówno wtedy, gdy był w trakcie misji, jak i również, gdy był w trakcie pewnych czynności z Clintem, ale łucznik nie miał zamiaru mu o tym powiedzieć. Zastanawiał się tylko, czy oznaczało to, że misje były tak samo dobre jak seks, czy jednak seks był tylko kolejną misją przeprowadzoną według precyzyjnego i dokładnego planu.

Nie ważne, jaka była odpowiedzieć - i tak zawsze kończyło się to orgazmami, bardzo dużą ilością orgazmów, więc Clint nie był bardzo zainteresowany analizowaniem tego wszystkiego aż w takich szczegółach.

Coulson nawet nie spojrzał w jego kierunku – wiedział, że łucznik będzie tuż za nim, osłaniając jego plecy, a jednocześnie obserwując ich cel i chronić ich oboje. Poruszając się tak cicho, jak tylko mogli, przeszli pustym korytarzem, nigdy nie odchodząc od ściany choćby o krok. Gdy w końcu się zatrzymali, Phil znowu wyjrzał za róg, obserwując korytarz.

\- To tutaj – powiedział agent, przenosząc ciężar ciała na drugą nogę, by mieć lepszy widok, a jednocześnie wciąż pozostając w ukryciu. I zrobił to wszystko w idealny sposób w ciągu sekundy… To było naprawdę perfekcyjne. – Centrala twierdzi, że mamy trzy minuty.

\- Czyli nie mamy czasu na szybki numerek.

\- Nie. – Phil spojrzał na Clinta ostrym, palącym wzrokiem. – Nie w pracy, Barton.

\- Ale ty zawsze jesteś w pracy, a kiedy już w końcu wracamy do wieży, w rzeczywistości wciąż jesteś zajęty niańczeniem Starka i powstrzymywaniem go przed robieniem głuchych telefonów Doomowi lub przekonywaniem Steve’a, że Vegemite to niby ozdoba do ciastek.

\- Czy właśnie każesz mi wybrać pomiędzy współżyciem z tobą a uchronieniem całej zachodniej cywilizacji przed zagładą, Barton?

\- Mówię tylko, że ja przynajmniej rozważam opcję pieprzenia się w schowku, gdy wciąż pozostało nam całe dziewięćdziesiąt sekund.

\- Jeśli chcesz, żeby cię ktoś przeleciał, może powinieneś najpierw na to zasłużyć. Jesteś agentem z ogromnym doświadczeniem w kreatywnym rozwiązywaniu problemów i dążeniem do celu bez poddawania się, więc wydaje mi się, że jesteś w stanie trochę pokombinować.

\- Tego nie było w moim rocznym raporcie.

\- Ja go napisałem. W głównej mierze było tam tylko: „Żadnych poważnych skandalów międzynarodowych, które zostały bezpośrednio powiązane z agentem Bartonem. Jest to znaczna poprawa w porównaniu z ubiegłym rokiem”.

\- Ja mam kajdanki, a ty się stajesz trochę powolny po dziesięciu godzinach roboty papierkowej – wytknął Clint. – Istnieją duże szanse, że byłbym wtedy w stanie cię obezwładnić. Szanse wzrosną, jeśli w dodatku podmienię twoją kawę na bezkofeinową.

Usta Coulsona drgnęły.

\- Spróbuj jeszcze raz.

\- Słuchaj, jeśli masz zamiar wrzucać moje pomysły prosto do kosza bez wcześniejszego dania im jakiejkolwiek szansy, nie wiem czy dam rady wytrzymać dalej z tą szaradą.

\- Wpadnij na jakiś lepszy pomysł, a ja zabawię cię rozważaniem go.

\- Cóż, czuję się niedoceniany. Nie masz nic przeciwko, żebym się przespał chwilę, co nie? – zapytał słodko Clint, jednak jego wewnętrzy zegarek podpowiedział mu, że trzy minuty już minęły, więc mężczyzna ukucnął z naciągniętym łukiem, czekając i słuchając uważnie.

\- Nic a nic. Tak długo, jak ty nie masz nic przeciwko znikaniu twoich partnerów w środku nocy i niewidzeniu ich nigdy więcej – odpowiedział Phil, a jego uśmiech delikatnie się powiększył. – Oczywiście to ty decydujesz, kto przeżyje, a kto umrze.

\- Przerażające – powiedział Clint z aprobatą w głosie. Mięśnie jego ramion napięły się, a oczy uniosły do góry. – Nadchodzi – wyszeptał ledwo słyszalnym głosem.

Mimo to, Coulson niemalże nie zauważalnie kiwnął głową na znak, że usłyszał. Trzymając broń w pogotowiu, uniósł drugą dłoń do góry, pokazując najpierw trzy, potem dwa, a na końcu jeden palec i po tym mężczyźni ruszyli do akcji.

Coulson wystąpił przed Clinta ułamek sekundy zanim ten wypuścił strzałę, która przeleciała tak blisko skroni agenta, że musnęła jego włosy, ale on nie zareagował na to w żaden sposób poza szybkim mrugnięciem. Zamiast tego mężczyzna wstał, a całe jego ciało było jak bicz poruszający się z ogromną, ale kontrolowaną siłą. Strzała eksplodowała, wypuszczając ukrytą w niej sieć, w której cel został momentalnie uwięziony, a Coulson złapał ją nim „wróg” w ogóle był w stanie zorientować, co się dzieje.

Cel wydał przeciągły zawodzący dźwięk i naparł na siatkę, ciągnąc Phila wzdłuż holu przez kolejne pół metra. Jego idealnie wypolerowane buty ślizgały się na dywanie, gdy mężczyzna próbował się przekręcić, zapierając kolanami i wykorzystać ciężar swojego ciała do zatrzymania pędzącej sieci. Nie musiał utrzymywać jej długo, gdyż już po chwili Clint znalazł się po drugiej stronie, gdzie podskoczył i złapał sieć w powietrzu wolną ręką, śmiejąc się na całego.

Poruszając się w idealnej harmonii, Clint i Phil gwałtownie machnęli ramionami w dół, a sieć uderzyła z trzaskiem o ziemię. Jej zawartość wirowała i pojękiwała, próbując desperacko znaleźć drogę ucieczki.

Clint wcisnął przycisk zasilania na grzbiecie Roombasa końcem swojego łuku. Po chwili maszyna się uspokoiła, a migające światełka zgasły.

\- Śpiiiiiij – zanucił Clint, śmiejąc się jak skończony idiota.

\- Nie znoszę tych rzeczy – oznajmił Coulson, podnosząc się na nogi i poprawiając marynarkę.

\- To, sir, jest nieczułe i bezduszne. – Barton ukląkł i odplątał Roombasa z sieci. – On chciał tylko trochę posprzątać, nic więcej. Myślałem, że to jest coś, co może pan zaakceptować.

\- Straciłem całą sympatię do nich w chwili, gdy jeden z nich próbował przyssać się do mojej twarzy.

\- To akurat moje zadanie – stwierdził Clint, zaczynając żmudny proces próby odzyskania wszystkich kawałków strzały. Sieć nie mogła być ponownie użyta, ale łucznik brał udział w tylu tajnych operacjach TARCZY, że w tej chwili pozostawienie jakichkolwiek fragmentów jego broni lub sprzętu na miejscu walki sprawiało, że wariował. Poza tym, połamane kawałki były idealną przynętą na roboty sprzątające.

\- No niech pan taki nie będzie, sir. To są genialne zwierzaki. Sprytne, posłuszne, sprzątają bałagan, a nie go robią – mówił Clint, pochylając się nad dużą wersją zmechanizowanego krążka hokejowego i wyjmując niezmywalny marker z kieszeni stroju bojowego. – Lepsze niż psy.

\- Prawda. Roomba przynajmniej nie spróbuje mnie polizać, powąchać krocza lub dobrać się do mojej nogi – przyznał agent, wyjmując komunikator TARCZY.

\- To też są moje zadania – dodał Clint w chwili, gdy Coulson otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć. Agent na sekundę zamarł z szeroko otwartymi ustami i czerwonymi uszami. Łucznik był dumny z morderczego spojrzenia, które Phil posłał mu chwilę później. Uśmiechając się bezwstydnie, Barton napisał „Robbie” na grzbiecie odkurzacza.

\- Mamy kolejnego gotowego do zamknięcia – oznajmił Coulson, a jego głos był spokojny i kontrolowany. Clint wstał, chowając marker do kieszeni i odwracając się w stronę agenta tylko po to, by zostać niespodziewanie przypartym do ściany. Ramię Coulsona przytrzymywało jego klatkę piersiową, a jego ciało napierało na ciało Clinta, idealnie obrazując pojęcie naruszania przestrzeni osobistej. – Tak. Dezaktywowany. Ilu jeszcze brakuje? – powiedział Phil do komunikatora tak, jakby jego kolano wcale nie było pomiędzy nogami Clinta, a jego usta niemalże nie dotykały ucha drugiego mężczyzny.

Głowa łucznika oparła się o ścianę z hukiem, za co zarobił sobie szybkie ugryzienie w szyję, tuż pod kołnierzem jego kamizelki kuloodpornej. Stłumił jęk, ponieważ, szlag, to było naprawdę dobre.

\- Rozumiem, skierujemy się do północnego korytarza i zobaczymy, czy możemy je wyprzedzić. – Coulson wyłączył komunikator, po czym zmrużył oczy, gdy zobaczył, że łucznik się śmiał. – Uwielbiasz kusić los, prawda, Barton? – zapytał, a jedna z jego brwi lekko uniosła się do góry.

\- Na Boga, tak, sir – odpowiedział z poważną miną, mimo iż wiedział, że jego policzki były całe czerwone, a jego źrenice rozszerzone z pożądania. – Za każdym pieprzonym razem, gdy mam na to szansę.

Usta Coulsona zadrgały, a następnie mężczyzna oparł czoło na ramieniu Clinta, gwałtownie wdychając powietrze. Łucznik objął jego kark, przesuwając palcami pomiędzy krótkimi włosami.

\- Będziesz przyczyną mojej śmierci – wydusił Phil i pocałował Clinta.

Pocałunek był gorący oraz ostry, niemal brutalny. Usta Clinta otworzyły się pod naciskiem warg Phila, pozwalając, by język starszego agenta splątał się z jego własnym, jednocześnie wsuwając dłonie pod marynarkę Coulsona. Jego palce napotkały kamizelkę ochronną, co zaskutkowało jęknięciem łucznika. Kolano Phila naparło wyżej i mocniej, znajdując twardą linię erekcji Clinta. Mężczyzna przycisnął kolano jeszcze mocniej, co wysłało falę ciepła przez cały krwioobieg łucznika.

\- Już twardy? – wyszeptał w usta Bartona, wplątując palce we włosy snajpera.

\- Żartujesz sobie? – wydyszał Clint, odchylając głowę, gdy wargi Coulsona zjechały w dół po jego szczęce, a potem wzdłuż szyi, a łucznik nie dał rady powstrzymać mimowolnego ruchu bioder. – Jestem taki od momentu, gdy niemal znalazłeś się na drodze mojej strzały.

\- Zawsze staje ci w takich sytuacjach. To całkiem seksowne – odparł Phil, a jego palce głaskały skórę Clinta tuż pod paskiem, co ponownie wywołało jęk u młodszego mężczyzny. – Clint?

\- Tak?

Coulson uniósł głowę i się uśmiechnął.

\- Nie w pracy – powiedział i niespodziewanie puścił Clinta, robiąc krok do tyłu i poprawiając włosy pewną ręką. Jego policzki były lekko zaróżowione, a źrenice rozszerzone, ale poza tym wyglądał na całkowicie opanowanego.

Clint prychnął pod nosem, ale jednocześnie próbował ustać na prostych nogach – nie chciał skończyć jak torba rzucona na podłogę. Powiedzenie, że było to łatwe, byłoby kłamstwem.

\- Nie ma ładnych słów na określenie takich mężczyzn jak ty – zdołał w końcu wykrztusić Barton, czekając aż krew wróci mu z powrotem do głowy, lecz niestety krew wracać nie chciała.

\- Nie zmuszaj mnie do zgłoszenia cię do kadr za używanie nieprofesjonalnego języka – odgryzł się agent, uśmiechając się złośliwie. Ten wredny gnojek miał jeszcze czelność się śmiać!

Clint cieszył się, że miał aż tak dobrą samokontrolę, bo inaczej skoczyłby i zaczął zdzierać ten perfekcyjny garnitur.

\- Och, czy będziemy odgrywać jakąś scenkę? Słyszałem o _Dyrektorze i złym uczniu_ , ale _Rada Kadr i dochodzenie w sprawie molestowania_ to dla mnie nowość. – Clint przerwał, unosząc brew. – W zasadzie to może być nawet całkiem fajne… Ty zajmiesz się dokumentami, a ja złym zachowaniem.

Phil posłał mu niedowierzające spojrzenie.

\- Czy ty myślisz tylko o jednym?

\- Czy to oznacza „nie”?

\- Zobaczymy – odpowiedział w końcu Coulson po dłuższej chwili.

\- A to już oznacza zdecydowane „tak”. Użyjemy oficjalnych papierów TARCZY w niecnym celu. Bardzo. Niecnym. Celu. – Clint rozłożył ramiona. – Och, tak, kochanie. Napisz na mnie skargę. Napisz na mnie bardzo brzydką skargę.

Tego nie mogła wytrzymać nawet pokerowa twarz agenta, która znikła w chwili, gdy mężczyzna zaniósł się śmiechem.

\- Jesteś idiotą. Dlaczego w ogóle cię kocham?

\- To jedna z tych zagadek, na których odpowiedzi nigdy nie poznamy, proszę pana. – Clint zarzucił łuk na ramię. – Podejrzewam, że to wina twojego jakże beznadziejnego gustu.

Coulson już otwierał usta, by się odgryźć, ale właśnie w tej chwili jego komunikator zapiszczał. Spoglądając na łucznika, agent wyjął urządzenie.

\- Tak, sir? – Zmarszczył brwi słuchając rozmówcy. – Zrozumiałem. Jesteśmy w drodze. – Phil zakończył rozmowę. – Bierz swojego „bobasa”, Barton. Fury chce nas widzieć.

\- Jasne, on nie chce nas widzieć. On potrzebuje nas zobaczyć. Prawdopodobnie znalazł coś, co mógłbym ustrzelić.

\- Koniec końców wychodzi na to samo. Chodźmy.

*

Prawda była taka, że toczyli walką, która była już z góry przegrana. Mianowicie Tony Stark skonstruował samomyślącą mini armię latających robotów sprzątających. Następnie Avengersi użyli wspomnianej wcześniej Armii Roombasów do pozbycia się Pyłowego Króliczka Zagłady, który był wielkości przeciętnej kamienicy, po czym Roombasy zostały wysłane do Działu Badań i Rozwoju TARCZY. Roboty były trzymane tam w izolacji, podczas gdy złośliwy pył był z nich wydobywany, co swoją drogą poszło znacznie sprawniej, niż ktokolwiek by przypuszczał.

I wtedy Roombasy uciekły. Nikt nie wiedział jak ani dlaczego, ale w pewnym momencie nagle cała baza TARCZY była oblężona przez roboty, a Avengersi zostali wezwani, by zająć się bałaganem Tony’ego. Jak to zwykle bywało, agencja nie była ani wyposażona ani przygotowana w żaden sposób na taką sytuację, więc ktoś inny musiał się tym zająć.

\- Wciąż brakuje nam pięćdziesięciu ośmiu cholernych robotów – oznajmił Fury, pochylając się nad biurkiem z rękoma złożonymi na blacie. – Nawet z całym personelem przetrząsającym korytarze, zdołaliśmy złapać niecałe trzydzieści maszyn. Stark wydedukował, że większość z nich musiała przekraść się do systemu wentylacyjnego. Są dwa wyjścia: albo możemy wysadzić je wszystkie w kanałach wentylacyjnych i przy okazji zniszczyć połowę bazy, albo możemy wysłać tam kogoś, by je wyłapać. Obawiam się, że nie mam wyboru i muszę poprzestać na drugiej opcji.

Clint przez chwilę tylko mrugał.

\- Ej, dlaczego one w ogóle są w wentylacji?

\- Nie wiem – odpowiedział Fury, po czym wstał i obszedł dookoła biurko. – Dlaczego ty zawsze tam kończysz?

\- Bo mogę stamtąd dręczyć swoich współpra… - zaczął Clint, ale wtedy Coulson głośno odchrząknął, a łucznik uznał, że może przydałaby się zmiana strategii. – Mam na myśli, że robię to po to, by utrzymać wysoki poziom umiejętności infiltracyjnych oraz…

\- Robisz to, bo lubisz być chujem – przerwał mu Fury. – Co sprawia, że jesteś idealnym kandydatem do tej misji. Idź po sprzęt i wyjazd stąd.

\- Chwila – powiedział łucznik, mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy. – Czy ja właśnie otrzymałem pozwolenie na łażenie po kanałach wentylacyjnych? Nie powiedział pan przypadkiem, że jeszcze raz mnie pan tam złapie, a zostanę sprzedany trollom, jako składnik do zupy?

\- Nie powstrzymało cię to – wytknął dyrektor.

\- Powiedział pan, że nie może mnie pan tam ZŁAPAĆ, a nie, że mam tam NIE IŚĆ, a to jest kolosalna różnica. Jezus, sir, powinien pan wiedzieć, że w tej branży semantyka jest wszystkim. – Clint kołysał się na piętach, a każdy mięsień w jego ciele napiął się w ten znajomy, _Zaraz zacznie się zabawa!_ sposób, który tak bardzo uwielbiał. - Ale teraz… Teraz nie tylko daje mi pan pozwolenie. Pan mi rozkazuje. – Clint podrapał jedną ręką czoło, jednocześnie zamykając oczy, a drugą dłoń wyciągnął w stronę Fury’ego, jakby był tym faktem przytłoczony i być może jakaś mała, bardzo dziecinna jego część była. – Obawiam się, że będzie pan musiał wydać ten rozkaz w jakiś jaśniejszy sposób, sir. Nie chcę, by potem zaistniały jakieś nieporozumienia.

\- Barton, działasz mi cholernie na nerwy.

\- Zupa trollowa, proszę pana. Jedyne, co chcę robić, to przestrzegać wszystkie protokoły TARCZY, ale teraz prosi mnie pan, bym zignorował oficjalny rozkaz, który jest oficjalnie zapisany w moich aktach i mówi, że nie mam prawa czołgać się w sufitach i kanałach wentylacyjnych w żadnej oficjalnej placówce agencji. – Łucznik posłał swojemu szefowi najbardziej zarozumiały uśmiech, na jakiego było go stać.

Fury spojrzał pochmurnie na Coulsona.

\- Kiedy to się skończy, oddam go CIA w zamian za niszczarkę do papieru.

\- Bez przesady, sir. Może pan dostać za niego przynajmniej vana obserwacyjnego.

\- W porządku, znajdźcie sobie kogoś innego, kto wybierze się na wycieczkę do systemu wentylacyjnego – oznajmił Clint, wzruszając ramionami od niechcenia. – Kogoś, kto jest zaznajomiony z układem szybów. Kogoś, kto nie ma żadnych tendencji do klaustrofobii. Kogoś, kto zna wszystkie słabe punkty, połączenia, niebezpieczne miejsca oraz ma ukrytą amunicję w różnych lokacjach w całym budynku. – Na koniec zatrzepotał jeszcze kilka razy rzęsami, by dodać efektu dramatyzmu. – Powodzenia życzę.

Fury westchnął i przetarł dłonią twarz.

\- Barton?

\- Tak, sir? – powiedział Clint, który niemal drżał z podekscytowania.

\- Rozkazuję ci wejść do kanałów wentylacyjnych i oczyścić je z Roombasów.

\- A pan powiedział, że nie miał zamiaru dać mi czegokolwiek na urodziny – odparł Clint, obejmując ramieniem Fury’ego. – Jest pan… Jest pan wspaniałym człowiekiem.

\- Barton, mam twój akt zgonu podpisany przez szefa skrzydła szpitalnego, którego ostatnio wkurwiłeś. Jest w nim napisane, że zginąłeś poprzez przypadkowe postrzelenie.

\- Nie jestem pewnie, czy to lubię – oznajmił szczerze łucznik.

\- Opublikuję go z dodatkową notką, że wysadziłeś samego siebie przy użyciu jednej z tych twoich cholernych strzał i opublikuję go jeszcze zanim cię zabiję, żebyś mógł _naprawdę_ umrzeć poniżony, jeśli w tej chwili nie zabierz ze mnie tej ręki i nie zagonisz tych cholernych maszyn do zagrody!

\- Stawia całą tę sprawę w dosyć nieciekawym świetle – powiedział Clint do agenta, który tylko wywrócił oczami.

\- Właśnie dlatego on tu rządzi. Idź, Barton.

Clint zasalutował dwójce mężczyzn.

\- Żyję, aby służyć..

\- Służ albo długo nie pożyjesz – warknął Fury.

\- Czemu wszyscy są dzisiaj w takim humorze? – zapytał Clint, nie zwracając się do nikogo w szczególności. – No ludzie. Czy jestem jedynym, który ma tu trochę zabawy?

\- Tak – powiedział Coulson. – Idź już.

Uśmiechając się jak szalony, Clint zabrał ramię i opuścił biuro szefa. Ledwo, co zdążył zamknąć za sobą drzwi i zrobić dwa kroki, a Tony Stark nagle pojawił się u jego boku.

\- Ooouuu, twoje pojawienie się nigdy nie wróży nic dobrego – stwierdził prosto z mostu Clint, zerkając na drugiego mężczyznę kątem oka. – Czy powinienem się ośmielić i zapytać, co cię sprowadza?

\- Powinieneś, powinieneś – odpowiedział inżynier. – Fury wysyła cię na poszukiwania reszty Roombasów?

\- Taaak, nikt inny nie jest na tyle głupi, by chcieć czołgać się w wentylacji. Jakiś szczególny powód, dla którego muszę ich szukać, Stark?

\- Właśnie o tym chciałem z tobą porozmawiać.

Tony machnął głową w kierunku drzwi na końcu korytarza, a Clint, ku zaskoczeniu samego siebie, podążył za nim. Kiedy znaleźli się w pomieszczeniu, łucznik zauważył, że był to magazyn.

\- Słuchaj, Stark. To nie tak, że nie jesteś atrakcyjnym mężczyzną, naprawdę, bo jesteś, ale jesteśmy po prostu zbyt podobni do siebie, żeby ten związek mógł mieć jakąkolwiek przyszłość, a już mam cholernie dosyć jednorazowych przygód oraz niezdarnych schadzek w schowkach – oznajmił Clint poważnym głosem. – Również nie chcę być osobą, która doprowadziła Kapitana Amerykę do płaczu przy ludziach.

\- Że co? – zapytał zbity z tropu Tony. Rozejrzał się dookoła i wtedy zrozumiał. – Możesz spróbować nie być bystrzakiem przez najbliższe pięć minut, proszę?

\- Będę szczery: nie, nie mogę.

\- Więc się zamknij i zachowaj pytania oraz komentarze na koniec wycieczki. – Brunet oparł się o regał, krzyżując ramiona. – Coś jest nie tak.

\- Za chwilę wczołgam się do szybu wentylacyjnego w głównej siedzibie jednej z najtajniejszych agencji rządowych w celu odzyskania ponad pięćdziesięciu latających robotów sprzątających z systemem sztucznej inteligencji – odparł Barton. – Kiedy mówisz, że „coś jest nie tak”, musisz powiedzieć trochę więcej niż to.

\- Dobra. Zastanawiałem się nad daniem Jarvisowi pełnego dostępu do systemu, co z pewnością by rozwiązało obecny problem. Ale oczywiście Fury odmawia wpuszczenia nas do systemu, a przynajmniej do _całego_ systemu, bo jest pieprzonym paranoikiem i…

\- Plus pewnie dlatego, że wykorzystałbyś ten dostęp w czynieniu zła.

\- „Zło” to takie brzydkie słowo. Wolę „korzystanie z sytuacji” – odpowiedział niewinnie Tony. – Ale tak, odmawia nam pełnego wejścia do systemów zabezpieczeń i monitoringu TARCZY zarówno StarkTech, jak i Jarvisowi. Więc kiedy Roombasy zwiały z Działu Badań, byłem pewny, że to dlatego, iż nie było nikogo wystarczająco silnego, by utrzymać je w szeregu. Wpuszczenie Jarvisa do systemu, który kazał powrócić im w tryb czuwania, powinno było załatwić sprawę.

\- Ale to nie zadziałało.

\- Nie zadziałało – potwierdził brunet. – Są głuche na jakiekolwiek próby opanowania ich, co oznacza, że został uruchomiony ich najbardziej podstawowy protokół i w tym momencie nawet Jarvis nie może nic zrobić.

\- Czyli dokładnie jaki protokół?

\- Dokładnie protokół „Znajdź największy bałagan, jaki jesteś w stanie i nie zatrzymuj się dopóki bałagan nie zniknie” – wyjaśnił Tony.

Jego palce nerwowo stukały w biceps. Poniżej ciemnych brwi, jego wzrok był ostry i skupiony, a Clint mógł niemal zobaczyć sekwencje kodów przewijające się przez jego umysł. Obserwowanie napiętego i buchającego energią Tony’ego było całkiem zabawne, oczywiście oprócz tych przypadków, kiedy mężczyzna był na dobrej drodze do zabicia całej drużyny.

\- Brzmi to dosyć ogólnikowo. – I niepokojąco, ale tego Clint już głośno nie powiedział.

\- Cóż, spodziewałem się, że Jarvis się nimi zajmie, jak przystało na dobrego pasterza, więc tak jakby byłem trochę leniwy, gdy doszło do podania dokładnych parametrów – dodał brunet, machając dłonią w powietrzu, co odwzorowało jego niezadowolenie. – Roboty nigdy nie miały nawet opuścić wieży, ale wtedy stało się to, co się stało i nie można było nic poradzić na to, co się stało później. Nie wiem czemu każdy myśli, że akurat ja powinienem był się tego wszystkiego spodziewać.

\- Możemy się z powrotem skupić na problemie? – zapytał łucznik, pstrykając palcami. – Więc myślisz, że uciekły w poszukiwaniu bałaganu?

\- Myślę, że nawet już jakiś znalazły. Wciąż brakuje niemal sześćdziesięciu robotów, Clint. Te, które udało się nam złapać i dezaktywować, zachowały się tak, jakby już miały obrany cel. To są roboty czyszczące, a jeszcze żadnego z nich nie przyłapałem, nie wiem, na czyszczeniu? – Inżynier posłał łucznikowi pytające spojrzenie. – A ty?

\- Też nie – odparł Clint, mrużąc oczy. – Wszystkie gdzieś pędziły.

\- One nie sprzątają, a za to zmierzają do czegoś. Ich czujniki wykryły bałagan i wszystkie roboty teraz podążają w jego stronę. Nie wykonują teraz swojej pracy, ponieważ znalazły coś, co zagraża wykładzinom TARCZY. – Tony spojrzał Clintowi prosto w oczy. – Znalazły coś. W wentylacji. Nie są posłuszne Jarvisowi ani nie wykonują swojej pracy, ponieważ znalazły bajzel. I to z pewnością piekielnie wielki bajzel.

\- A ty nie wiesz czym to jest?

\- Nie. Nie mam na tyle stabilnego połączenia, by sprawdzić ich wizualne, czy chociaż dźwiękowe czujniki. Jeśli dostaniesz się wystraczająco blisko, mógłbyś to zrobić dla mnie.

\- Och, świetnie – zaczął marudzić Clint, przeczesując włosy palcami. – Zakładam, że powiedziałeś o tym Fury’emu?

\- Oczywiście, że powiedziałem, ale i tak wiesz, co miał do powiedzenia na ten temat.

\- Hmmmm, daj mi zgadnąć – powiedział Barton, po czym zaczął imitować ton dyrektora. – Nie ma szans, że coś się dzieje w wentylacji, Stark. TARCZA ma najlepsze zabezpieczenia na całej tej pieprzonej planecie.

\- Jesteś moim bratem z innej matki – stwierdził Tony, szczerząc zęby w szerokim uśmiechu. – Rozważałeś kiedyś zarost?

\- To właśnie on sprawia, że wyglądasz jak geniusz zła – odparł Clint, prostując się. – Co na to reszta? Powiedziałeś już o tym Kapitanowi?

\- Zdecydowałem, że najpierw dam ci znać, co się dzieje, zanim pogadam z nim. Jeśli mu o tym powiem, to na stówę tam nie pójdziesz i wiesz o tym. Nie puści cię samego. – Tony spojrzał na niego uważnie. – Znasz te szyby lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, może poza ludźmi, którzy zbudowali ten budynek, a znając Fury’ego, to i tak pozabijał ich wszystkich, by nie mogli nic nikomu wypaplać. Jakie są szanse, że ktoś ci pomoże w razie wypadku, gdyby coś poszło nie tak?

\- Natasha, bez dwóch słów. Ty, jeśli dasz rady znieść małe przestrzenie…

\- Spędzam swoje życie na walce w ozdobionej metalowej puszcze – nie mam żadnych problemów z klaustrofobią.

\- W takim razie tak, dasz rady. Żadnych szans na to, by Kapitan lub Thor mogli się jakoś tam poruszać. Odradzałbym też puszczenie Bruce’a. Może zrobić się momentami dosyć ciasno i nawet ja od czasu do czasu lekko panikuję. Jeśli facet przypadkowo wypuści Hulka, na pewno zniszczymy dużą część budynku.

\- W takim razie Natasha i ja.

\- Coulson też, ale nie ufałbym zbytnio reszcie agentów – dodał Clint. – Ale szczerze, Tony. Na początku wchodzę sam. Wiem, co robić, a z was nie będzie dużej pomocy.

\- Ta, ja też doszedłem do tego wniosku – powiedział brunet, po czym zmienił temat. – Mam coś dla ciebie.

\- Raz jeszcze proszę, by twoje spodnie pozostały tam, gdzie obecnie się znajdują.

\- Kochany, to jest zbyt duże, by zmieściło mi się w spodniach – odpowiedział przeciągle Tony, po czym odwrócił się i sięgnął na szczyt regału. Była tam duża czarna walizka upchnięta za gigantycznym pudełkiem ulotek i butelek wybielaczy. Mężczyzna chwycił ją i położył na ziemi, po czym klęknął, by ją odtworzyć

\- Czuję się, jakbym był w jakiejś japońskiej grze. Właśnie dostaję wyposażenie od dziwnego gościa w schowku – zadrwił łucznik, ale i tak chwilę później przykucnął obok inżyniera. Wewnętrznie już odprawiał taniec pod tytułem „Nowe zabawki od Starka, nowe zabawki od Starka!”, ale bycie zbyt podekscytowanym w obecności Tony’ego nigdy nie było dobrym pomysłem. Brunet często miewał skłonności do psychicznego znęcania się nad osobami, które zlekceważyły go i nigdy nie potrafił przepuścić okazji, by się popisać przed kimś, kto nie doceniał jego pracy.

Innymi słowy, najlepszym sposobem na zmuszenie Tony’ego do zaprojektowania czegoś nowego i niesamowitego dla łucznika, było przekonanie go, iż Clint wierzył, że Tony nie był w stanie już wymyślić niczego lepszego. Tony zaryzykowałby nawet śmiercią, żeby dowieźć, że jest całkowicie odwrotnie, a potem będzie dręczył Clinta, bo ostatecznie skonstruował coś o niebo lepszego od poprzedniego wynalazku.

\- Mów tak dalej, a zacznę żądać zapłaty – ostrzegł inżynier. – Albo zacznę wysyłać cię na bezcelowe wyprawy tylko po ty, byś mógł wypełnić wymagania zanim dam ci dostęp do nowego sprzętu. – Mężczyzna wyjął coś, co wyglądało jak jedna ze skórzanych bransoletek Natashy. – Nałóż to – powiedział, po czym rzucił tajemniczą rzecz Clintowi.

Łucznik złapał bransoletę w powietrzu, a następnie zaczął ją obracać ciekawsko w dłoniach. Lekka oraz elastyczna, jednak nie mógł dojść, do czego miała ona służyć. Tony zrobił niecierpliwy gest dłonią, a Clint, przewracając oczami, w końcu nasunął ją na prawe przedramię.

Brunet przybliżył się, by poprawić ułożenie urządzenia.

\- Ściśnij ją trochę mocniej – powiedział, pokazując Clintowi ukryty zatrzask w mechanizmie. Gdy przycisnął go, opaska automatycznie zacisnęła się na ręce mężczyzny. Była na tyle obcisła, że się nie ruszała, ale nie na tyle, by sprawiała ból. Wyglądało na to, że urządzenie dostosowywało się do struktury jego ramienia. Było niemalże tak cienkie, jak jego ochraniacz na rękę i umożliwiało nadgarstkowi swobodne poruszanie się.

\- Zdejmujesz w ten sam sposób. W razie wypadku złam to, a rozpadnie się samo, więc uważaj, by przypadkiem nie zniszczyć tego – powiedział Tony, pokazując wspomnianą część urządzenia po wewnętrznej stronie nadgarstka łucznika.

\- A tu jest mechanizm sterujący – kontynuował brunet, rzucając mu rękawicę łuczniczą. – Jest wzorowana na twojej obecnej, więc nie martw się, że będzie kolidować z twoim zwykłym sposobem strzelania. – Poczekał, aż Clint zdejmie obecną rękawicę z lewej dłoni, nałoży tą nową i sprawdzi, czy oby na pewno pasowała i była wystarczająco elastyczna. – Zrób pięść i przyciśnij kciukiem palec wskazujący, jakbyś przyciskał jakiś przycisk.

\- Co? – zapytał Clint, patrząc zdezorientowanym wzrokiem.

\- Po prostu to zrób, mądralo. – Tony chwycił jego rękę i uniósł ją na wysokość ramienia.

Wzruszając ramionami, Clint zrobił to, co mu powiedziano i niemal wyskoczył ze skóry, gdy opaska zaczęła się poruszać po jego ramieniu, zmieniając kształt.

\- Kurwa! – wykrzyknął, jednocześnie odskakując do tyłu, ale Tony dalej trzymał jego ramię w mocnym uścisku.

\- Jezus, Barton. Przestań być takim dzieckiem, to tylko nanotechnologia, a ona cię nie zabije.

\- Wszystko, co robisz, ma potencjał, by mnie zabić! – Barton zrelaksował się odrobinę, gdy bransoleta wreszcie przestała się ruszać. Mężczyzna z szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywał się w swoje ramię. Coś, co przypominało wyglądem kuszę, właśnie pojawiło się tuż poniżej jego nadgarstka i, na wszelki wypadek, łucznik przyglądał się nowej broni z daleka. – Czy to jest próba zmuszenia wszystkich do korzystania z repulsorów, które tak bardzo kochasz?

\- Przynajmniej nigdy nie kończy mi się amunicja – wytknął Tony. – Całe sterowanie jest w rękawicy. Zginając palce dostosowujesz siłę, kciukiem ładujesz kuszę, a wystrzeliwujesz poprzez zrobienie pięści. – Mężczyzna kiwnął w stronę górnych szafek. - Spróbuj.

Clint posłał mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie, ale po raz kolejny wypełnił polecenie bruneta. Uniósł ramię, zgiął palce lewej ręki, a potem zwinął je pięść. Jasny strumień energii przeleciał przez pomieszczenie i uderzył w karton z notesami. Promień zrobił piękną, idealnie okrągłą dziurę w pudełku.

\- Wow – zaśmiał się Clint, opuszczając ramię, tylko po to, by po chwili znowu je unieść, skierować w lewo i zrobić kilka dodatkowych dziur w kartonach pełnych papierów. Łucznik wystrzeliwał pociski szybko i celnie, pomimo że nigdy jeszcze z takiej broni nie korzystał, ale uścisk bransolety na nadgarstku w pewnym sensie nie był wcale taki różny od wypuszczania strzał z łuku, więc adaptacja do nowego sprzętu nie była trudna.

\- Tak tylko z ciekawości… Czy ktoś już ją testował? – zapytał Clint, celując i ściskając palce lewej dłoni, przyzwyczajając się do sterowania z zadziwiającą szybkością, a jego mięśnie już używały nowej „kuszy”, jakby miały z nią już lata doświadczenia, co zaskoczyło nawet samego Clinta.

\- Czy widziałeś ją wcześniej?

\- Nie.

\- A czy kiedykolwiek pozwoliłem komuś dotknąć twoich zabawek?

\- Nie.

\- I tu jest twoja odpowiedź – odpowiedział Tony, wzruszając ramionami. – Nie planowałem dania ci jej w tej chwili, ale tam, gdzie się właśnie wybierasz, kąt strzału i dystans, ujmijmy to ładnie, będą ekstremalnie małe. – Przerwał, zaciskając wargi. – Bazowałem ją na twoich naturalnych ruchach, więc w zasadzie jest dosyć podobna do tego, do czego już dawno przyzwyczaiłeś się. Powinna być dosyć łatwa w użyciu. Nie licz na nią w każdej sytuacji, ale uratuje ci tyłek w razie konieczności. Nie ma wystarczającej mocy, by wyrządzić wyraźne szkody czemuś większemu, ale przy pełnej sile zrobi wgniecenie lub dwa we wszystkim, co będzie chciało dobrać ci się do gardła.

Łucznik ponownie ścisnął palce, a promień po raz kolejny uderzył w lekko już nadszarpnięte pudełko z ulotkami.

\- Tak długo, jak mogę w ogóle w coś strzelić, jest okej – stwierdził, obracając ramionami. – Może i nie przedrę się przez zbroję lub kości, ale przynajmniej pozbędę się oka.

\- Uwielbiam to, że zawsze myślisz pozytywnie. - Tony znowu kucnął przy walizce i zaczynając kopać w niej jak obłąkana fretka.– Weź je.

Powtarzając ruch z naciskaniem przycisku sprzed kilku minut, Clint dezaktywował „łuk”, a następnie wyciągnął rękę, by wziąć małe dyski z ręki inżyniera.

\- Jakaś podpowiedź? – Poddał się w końcu, nie mogąc rozpracować, czym były nieznajome krążki.

\- To modyfikator obwodów – zaczął tłumaczyć brunet. – Jeśli zdołasz złapać jednego z Roombasów, obróć go do góry nogami i znajdź coś podobnego do tego, po czym odczep i zastąp tym, którym trzymasz. Modyfikator utnie połączenie z Jarvisem i główną chmurą Roombasów, ale jednocześnie zrobi go na tyle mądrym, by zaczął słychać poleceń głosowych. Prawdziwy Roomba z prawdziwym systemem sztucznej inteligencji.

\- Stanie się bardziej podobny do Dummy’ego czy Jarvisa?

\- Raczej coś pomiędzy nimi dwoma. – Tony posłał mu zirytowane spojrzenie, gdy Clint jęknął. – Słuchaj, wiem, że to wszystko brzmi bardzo łatwo, ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że stworzenie sprawnej i działającej sztucznej inteligencji jest niewiarygodnie trudne? Wiesz, że tylko może jakieś pół tuzina ludzi na tej planecie jest w stanie zrobić coś takiego? I żadna z tych osób nie robi tego tak szybko i z takim stylem jak robię ja, więc do diabła w końcu się zamknij, zanim wręczę ci bilet na najbliższy obóz letni.

\- Czy to nie lekka przesada? – odparł szczerzący się Clint.

\- Jesteś tego świadomym, że chyba moim nowym celem życiowym zostanie zrujnowanie _twojego_ życia, prawda?

\- Masz coś jeszcze dla mnie, geniuszu, czy reszta wprowadzenia może poczekać aż uwiodę żeńską wersję Bonda?

\- Natasha dowie się, że ją tak nazwałeś – powiedział Brunet. – Mam mówić Kapitanowi czy nie?

\- Dopiero jak będziesz pewny, że nie będzie w stanie mnie zatrzymać.

\- A Coulson?

Łucznik wzdrygnął się wewnętrznie.

\- Z tym dam sobie radę – stwierdził. – Jedno z najlepszych wejść do systemu wentylacyjnego jest właśnie w jego biurze. Mam tam trochę zapasów. Mogę zabrać tam swoje rzeczy i dać mu znak, co się dzieje. – _Mógł_ to zrobić, ale _nie zamierzał_. Potem za to zapłaci, ale póki co chciał przekopać się przez ten cały bałagan bez Phila czekającego z niecierpliwością w swoim biurze.

\- Jasne – powiedział Tony, już tracąc zainteresowanie tematem. Zamknął szybko walizkę i przerzucił ją sobie przez ramię. – Muszę wiedzieć przeciw czemu roboty stawiają tam czoła. Tak szybko, jak odkryjesz, o co chodzi, daj mi znak.

\- Tak szybko jak ja będę wiedział, ty też będziesz – zgodził się Clint. – Dzięki, Tony.

\- Bądź ostrożny, nie mam ochoty próbować się tłumaczyć przed resztą, jeśli coś ci się stanie – dodał brunet, otwierając drzwi na korytarz.

I wtedy niemal zderzył się z Kapitanem Ameryką.

Steve spojrzał w dół na inżyniera, mrugając, po czym zauważył za nim Clinta, który posłał mu uśmiech i pomachałam z rozbawieniem. A potem, jakby jeszcze było mało, zobaczył  magazyn w raczej dosyć opłakanym stanie. Mięsień w policzku blondyna drgnął, a usta się otworzyły. Zamknął je jednak, bo nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć, a brwi uniosły się do góry w geście dezorientacji i czegoś, co wyglądało jak rozczarowanie.

\- Hej, Steve! – przywitał się Clint, klepiąc jednocześnie inżyniera po plecach. – Dzięki, stary. To było świetne – powiedział do bruneta, który tylko wpatrywał się w niego przerażonym wzrokiem, po czym przepchnął się pomiędzy nimi. Ta ich idiotyczna wzajemna adoracja stawała się po prostu komiczna. Już wcześniej widywał przyjaciół złapanych w siadła nieodwzajemnionej miłości, ale jeszcze nigdy nie spotkał się z sytuacją, gdzie dwójka ludzi była zakochana w sobie nawzajem bez wzajemności. Kłóciło się to z wszelką logiką i dopóki cała drużyna nie wprowadziła się do Stark Tower, Clint nawet nie wierzył, że coś takiego jest w ogóle możliwe, jednak to się potem zmieniło. Nie wiedział jakim cudem dwójka różnych ludzi mogła być aż tak ślepa i nieświadoma w TYM SAMYM CZASIE.

Tony Stark oraz Steve Rogers byli nieustannym źródłem konsternacji oraz rozbawienia, a w dodatku sprawiali, że łucznik czuł się znacznie lepiej, gdy myślał o własnej emocjonalnej stabilności. Jezu, co za para skończonych kretynów.

Tony potem go za to zabije, oczywiście, że zabije, ale hej! Jeśli była jakakolwiek szansa, że któryś z nich przepchnie się przez to całe „Kto zrobi w końcu ten pierwszy cholerny ruch?”, Clint obstawiał, że będzie to Steve – facet wiedział jak podjąć akceptowane ryzyko.

Jednakże na razie czekał na niego burdel z Roombasami. Dodając swojemu kroku trochę zadziorności, mężczyzna ruszył w stronę biura Coulsona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini słownik:  
> Vegemite - Tony naprawdę jest złośliwy, bo Vegemite nie służy do ozdabiania ciasteczek. W rzeczywistości jest to pasta z wyciągiem z drożdży oraz dodatkiem warzyw. Je się ją z kanapkami/tostami. Jest to chyba pewien odpowiednik masła. Ale jeżeli Steve ją lubi z ciastkami, to czemu nie...
> 
> Kolejny rozdział powinien pojawić się już w następnym tygodniu ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za wszystkie kudosy! <3

* * *

\- To nie tak jak myślisz – powiedział Tony.

\- Nie myślałem, że to wyglądało jak cokolwiek – odparł Steve z miłym uśmiechem, który jednak wyglądał na lekko napięty w kącikach ust. – Emm, zastanawiałem się tylko, czy mamy już jakieś nowe informacje o położeniu reszty Roombasów? – zapytał mężczyzna, a nagła zmiana tematu oraz fakt, że blondyn unikał wzroku inżyniera sprawiały, że żołądek Tony’ego boleśnie się ścisnął.

Brunet przerzucił walizkę z jednej ręki do drugiej.

\- Ja wcale… Mam na myśli, że my tylko… - Jego głos się urwał. Kurde. Kurde, kurde, kurde, miał powiedzieć, że robili co? W TARCZY? Coś, co nie brzmiało absurdalnie albo nie było sprzeczne z zasadami albo, ugh, on i _Clint_? To byłoby po prostu dziwne i nienaturalne, a żaden z nich nie byłby w stanie zamknąć się na tyle długo, by robić coś, co zaliczałoby się pod kategorię seksu. Cały ich związek byłby tylko jednym wielkim przekomarzaniem się i warczeniem na siebie nawzajem. Nic seksownego jednym słowem.

I po prostu nie. Boże, po prostu NIE.

\- Miałem dla niego nowy sprzęt – powiedział w końcu inżynier, bo hej, prawda! To mogło zadziałać, co nie?

Steve spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi.

\- Miałeś dla niego nowy sprzęt, który dałeś mu… w schowku? – odpowiedział w końcu, a potem wzruszył ramionami, bo był w końcu Stevem i zawsze chciał dać szansę wytłumaczenia się swoim kolegom z drużyny, nie ważne, czy na to zasługiwali czy nie. – Co to było?

\- Uch, mini łuk, a przynajmniej myślę, że można to nazwać mini łukiem. To jest… - Tony zrobił bliżej nieokreślony ruch ręką w powietrzu, próbując znaleźć odpowiednie słowo. – Bransoleta. – Wow. Nawet prawda zaczynała brzmieć jak kłamstwo. Prawdopodobnie powinien był nad tym popracować, ale obezwładniające uczucie paniki nie pozwalało mu się w pełni skoncentrować.

\- Więc to jest łuk.

\- Tak jakby. Nie do końca.

\- Więc to nie jest łuk? – Steve teraz brzmiał teraz na zdezorientowanego.

\- To jest łuk. Typ łuku.

Było jasne, że blondyn odpuścił sobie próby zrozumienia tej części konwersacji, co oznaczało, że Tony też mógł odpuścić i dziękował za to Bogu.

\- Czemu miałbyś dać mu broń w schowku? Gdybyście poszli na strzelnicę, Clint mógłby ją przetestować. – Steve przerwał, ściskając usta w wąską linię. – Rozmawialiśmy już o tym, Tony. Broń miała być testowa w kontrolowanych warunkach.

\- Broń jest w porządku, przetestowałem ją zanim Barton ją dostał. Nie było czasu na testy na strzelnicy.

\- Dlaczego nie?

Tony otworzył usta, ale wtedy sobie przypomniał, że miał nie mówić nic Steve’owi o tym, że aktualnie Clint był w drodze do nieznanego zagrożenia w samym centrum systemu wentylacyjnego TARCZY. Sam. Z nieprzetestowaną bronią, ponieważ, taaaak, skłamał w żywe oczy o testowaniu broni. Upewnił się tylko, że sprzęt nie wybuchnie zanim odda go Clintowi i nie był w stanie obiecać niczego więcej. Prawda była taka, że łucznik zmierzał w nieznane bez wsparcia, a był tylko wyposażony w nie do końca stabilną broń i zarówno lider grupy, jaki i ich nadzorca nie wiedzieli niemal nic o całej sytuacji.

Jak się tak teraz zastanowić, to obiecywanie Clintowi, że da mu tych kilka dodatkowych minut było jedną z najgłupszych rzeczy, jaką Tony kiedykolwiek zrobił.

Cisza się przedłużała, a twarz Steve’a z każdą chwilą stawała się coraz bardziej pochmurna.

\- Nie martw się o to, Tony – powiedział w końcu wyższy mężczyzna, po czym uśmiechnął się, ale był to boleśnie słaby uśmiech, co oznaczało, że nie był prawdziwy. Steve myślał, że Tony kłamał. Brunet wpatrywał się w niego, próbując wyłapać w tym jakiś sens. Powiedział cholerną prawdą i jakiś cudem był beznadziejny w mówieniu prawdy, bo tylko pogorszył sprawę i Steve wciąż myślał, że kłamał. Blondyn odchrząknął. – Cieszę się twoim szczęściem. Naprawdę.

\- Nie… - Tony wzdrygnął się, gdy usłyszał swój głos, który był znacznie wyższy niż zazwyczaj. – NIE CIESZ się moim szczęściem. Jezus, to najgorsza rzecz na świecie.

\- Co niby powinienem zrobić, ochrzanić cię za… - Steve machnął ręką w kierunku schowka. – Robienie tego, co robiliście tam? W pracy? – Jego twarz była cała zarumieniona, a szczęka napięta. – Może i jestem liderem grupy, ale tę kwestię pozostawiam Coulsonowi. – Jego wargi zadrgały. – Tak długo, jak wszyscy są szczęśliwi, ja będę… - Jego ręce poruszyły się nerwowo. – Szczęśliwy twoim szczęściem.

\- Ja nie…

\- Wszystko jest dobrze – przerwał blondyn, a potem obrócił się i zaczął oddalać długimi, ciężkimi krokami. – Naprawdę. Cieszę się.

\- Steve…

\- Clint? Akurat Clint? – Steve gwałtownie się zatrzymał i obrócił tak szybko, że Tony nie miał czasu się zatrzymać, przez co zderzył z wyższym mężczyzną. – Tony, poważnie… - Steve przeczesał palcami jasne włosy. – Clint?

\- Co jest złego w Clincie? – odparł inżynier, brzmiąc trochę defensywnie, gdyż Steve patrzył na niego z czymś pomiędzy rozczarowaniem a przerażeniem w oczach. Patrzył, jakby Tony podjął zły wybór, co było prawdą, bo zawsze tak było, ale wciąż: co do diabła?

\- Nie ma nic… - Zęby Steve’a uderzyły o siebie z głośnym dźwiękiem. – Nie ma nic złego w Clincie, wiesz, że nie ma nic złego w Clincie. Ale jest coś złego z tym, że ty jesteś z Clintem.

\- Powiedziałbym, że przerwałem wam rozmowę w złym momencie, ale jestem pewny, że chyba nie było dobrego momentu na jej przerwanie– oznajmił niespodziewanie Bruce, przez co oboje Steve i Tony podskoczyli do góry. Naukowiec pchał mały wózek wypełniony Roombasami, a za nim podążał Thor, który przypatrywał im się szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak, w porządku – odparł Steve. – Czy znaleźliśmy…

\- Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że jest coś nie tak, że spotykam się z Clintem? – Nie odpuszczał Tony, który był już teraz nieźle zdenerwowany. – Co, myślisz, że nie jestem wystarczająco dobry dla Clinta?

\- Na Boga, Tony. Nie miałem nic z tego na myśli. Możesz po prostu dać spokój? – warknął Steve.

Brwi Bruce’a uniosły się wysoko do góry.

\- Okeeej, naprawdę potrzebuję znać cały kontekst tej rozmowy – stwierdził, ale jego głos był spokojny i kojący. – Oboje zróbcie krok lub dwa do tyłu i…

\- Nie, nie mogę odpuścić – sapnął Tony, a był tak cholernie zagubiony i sfrustrowany, że chciał po prostu zacząć krzyczeć. – Ponieważ, szczerze, myślałem, że będziesz SZCZĘŚLIWY, jeśli zacznę sypiać z kimś, kto w rzeczywistości mnie lubi. Mnie. Nie moją pozycję, pieniądze czy zbroję. Że będziesz szczęśliwy, jeśli będę z kimś, kto chciałby siedzieć ze mną na kanapie i oglądać beznadziejne filmy lub jeść pizzę w jakieś knajpie w Queens lub przypominać mi o spaniu i jedzeniu lub zmuszać mnie do robienia czegoś innego poza siedzeniem na spotkaniach z zarządem lub przeprojektowywania zbroi lub… Nie wiem, co jest niby złego w byciu w związku ze swoim przyjacielem? – zapytał, ponieważ to było właśnie tym, czego on sam chciał, ale nigdy nie dostanie. Sama myśl o leżeniu nago obok Steve’a sprawiała, że niemal tracił głowę, ale nigdy z tym nic nie zrobi, ponieważ inna myśl, myśl, że Steve mógłby go odrzucić, a ich przyjaźń by się rozpadła, sprawiała tak wiele bólu, że Tony nie był pewien, że byłby w stanie przetrwać, gdyby to się stało naprawdę. I właśnie dlatego nie zrobi nic.

Nigdy.

Steve patrzył na niego ze słabym uśmiechem.

\- Masz rację – oznajmił i wyciągnął rękę, kładąc ją na ramieniu bruneta.

Tony zamrugał.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Tak, masz rację. Zasługujesz na to wszystko. – Uśmiech Steve’a powiększył się i tym razem to był prawdziwy uśmiech pełen ciepła, życzliwości i łagodności. A potem blondyn zrobił krok do przodu i otoczył Tony’ego ramionami, który wciąż nie był pewien, co się dzieje. – Naprawdę się cieszę.

\- Okej – powiedział krótko inżynier, ponieważ mmmmmmm, uściski Steve’a były najlepszymi uściskami na świecie. Kiedy blondyn go puścił, Tony niemal potknął się, cudem nie lądując na twarzy, ale koniec końców odzyskał równowagę.

\- Muszę iść… Wiesz, Roombasy – oznajmił Steve. – Porozmawiamy później.

\- Okej – powtórzył znowu Tony, uśmiechając się do szybko oddalających się pleców blondyna.

\- Stark? – Głos Bruce’a rozległ się za brunetem.

Boże, Bruce i Thor byli tu przez ten cały czas. Jak do cholery mógł o nich zapomnieć?

\- Co? – warknął Tony, obracając się.

\- Czy ty właśnie _wmówiłeś_ Steve’owi, że sypiasz z Clintem Bartonem?

\- Nie! – zaprzeczył inżynier, ale wtedy odtworzył całą rozmowę w głowy od początku. – KURWA. Może. Nie wiem. Tak. Myślę, że tak. Kuźwa, co jest nie tak ze mną i moim mózgiem? Czemu to zrobiłem? – Mężczyzna złapał się za głowę dwoma rękami. – Na miłość boską! – krzyknął, a następnie podszedł do ściany i uderzył w nią czołem.

Bruce westchnął, poprawiając roboty w wózku.

\- Stark, twoje życie jest dosłownie odcinkiem „Three’s Company” i każdy to potwierdzi.

\- Odwołaj natychmiast swoje słowa – powiedział Tony. – Zniosę dużo zniewag, ale na pewno nie to, że jestem porównywany to tej bzdury, za nic w życiu. Skąd ty w ogóle bierzesz te porównania?

\- On ma rację! – wtrącił się radośnie Thor. – Wiele pożytecznych lekcji może zostać wyciągniętych z eskapad Jacka i jego uroczych żeńskich przyjaciółek!

\- Nie, Thor. NIE. – Wyobrażenie sobie oglądającego oraz śmiejącego się Thora z jednych z najgłupszych rzeczy, jaka została nakręcona przez Amerykanów wystarczyło, by Tony uderzył w ścianę po raz drugi.

Bruce pokręcił współczująco głową – było widać, że martwił się o Starka.

\- Jak to się dzieje, że zawsze wpakowujesz się w takie sytuacje? Nie masz żadnej kontroli nad swoim językiem? Zero pojęcia jak przestać gadać?

\- Zamknij się już – burknął Tony, a jego głowa znowu odbiła się od ściany. I znowu. – Nie pomagasz.

\- Tony, przyjacielu, musisz zaprzestać tego – oznajmił Thor i on również brzmiał na zaniepokojonego. – Nie ważne, jak mroczne są dni. Nigdy nie ma potrzeby, by się ranić.

\- Słuchaj, kolego. To nawet nie zalicza się do kategorii samookaleczania. Raniłem się kiedyś i będę się ranić w przyszłości, ale to jest tylko mała demonstracja irytacji, która nie skończy się niczym innym niż ponowną próbą. – Kolejne uderzenie czołem w ścianę. – Rozwalenia. – Bum. – Tej ściany. – BUM. – Moją twarzą. – Bum, bum, bum.

Thor położył rękę pomiędzy głową mężczyzny a ścianą, wzdychając lekko.

\- To tylko, co najwyżej, tymczasowy przystanek – zwrócił mu uwagę Bruce.

\- Tak, lecz wciąż jest to lepsze, niż pozwalanie mu na niszczenie jego potężnego mózgu lub niewinnej ściany – stwierdził Thor.

\- Powinniśmy urządzić mu gdzieś jakiś ładny pokój, gdzie wszystko jest wyłożone poduszkami i gąbką – odrzekł naukowiec.

\- Nienawidzę was obojga – oznajmił brunet, ale jego głowa wciąż spoczywała na wielkiej dłoni półboga.

\- Rozumiem cię, Człowieku ze Stali – powiedział blondyn, klepiąc go po głowie wolną ręką. – Chodź. Znajdziemy jakieś słodkie wypieki oraz twój ulubiony napitek. Wszystko będzie w porządku.

\- Nie chcę chodzić z Clintem – zaczął markotnie Tony, gdy Thor odciągnął go od ściany i poprowadził wzdłuż korytarza. – Clint jest złośliwy, kradnie moje rzeczy, naśmiewa się z moich robotów, a czasami nawet skacze z budynków bez dania mi znaku i wtedy ja mam zawał, a Steve krzyczy na mnie i Coulson krzyczy na mnie i Natasha krzyczy na mnie i jestem pewien, że chodzenie z Clintem skończy się jeszcze większą ilością ludzi krzyczących na mnie. – Przerwał na chwilę, by wziąć oddech. – Nie chcę spotykać się z Clintem.

\- Tony – powiedział Bruce spokojnym, cichym głosem, a jego oczy były pełne wsparcia. Poczekał, aż mężczyzna spojrzał w końcu na niego i wtedy się uśmiechnął. – Nie chodzisz z Clintem.

\- Och. Cholera, dzięki Bogu – stwierdził brunet i naprawdę miał to na myśli.

\- Okeeeeeej. Ty, Thor, zostań z nim, a ja dogonię Steve’a, w porządku?

\- Oczywiście – odparł Thor, trzymając dłonie na ramionach Tony’ego. – Chodź, mój przyjacielu. Przedyskutujemy problemy sercowe nad gorącą czekoladą oraz dużą ilością bitej śmietany.

\- Brzmi fajnie – zgodził się inżynier i chyba jego życie było naprawdę żałosne, bo nie kłamał, gdy powiedział, że ten pomysł mu się podobał.

*

Natasha powstrzymała chęć zgniecenia metalowej pokrywy Roombasa obcasem. Ten jeden był szczególnie trudny do złapania. Kobieta była rozdarta pomiędzy chęcią uśmiercenia robota a nagrodzeniem go za jego pomysłowość. W obecnej chwili wygrywała ta pierwsza opcja, ale jako iż maszyna była wyłączona, a coś w środku mówiło jej, że rozwalanie jej na części pierwsze byłoby dosyć wredne, gdy nie mogła się bronić, byłoby bardzo nie sprawiedliwe, więc chwyciła odkurzacz pod ramię i ruszyła korytarzem w stronę Departamentu Badań i Rozwoju.

Może mogłaby pogadać z Starkiem, by zatrzymać tego jednego i użyć go, jako partnera do sparringów. I gdyby tak jeszcze znaleźć sposób na uzbrojenie go…

Zagubiona w myślach, rudowłosa usłyszała tylko końcówkę rozmowy pomiędzy przechodzącymi obok agentami TARCZY, lecz gdy do jej uszu dotarło słowo „Barton”, momentalnie się zatrzymała i obróciła na pięcie.

\- Co powiedzieliście?

Mężczyźni zamarli, a kobieta pomaszerowała w ich kierunku.

\- Co powiedzieliście? – zapytała ponownie, gdy żaden z nich nie odpowiedział.

Wyższy mężczyzna, który wyglądał o kilka lat starszego od tego drugiego, tylko się na nią gapił z przerażeniem wypisanym na twarzy. Natasha miała wielką ochotę krzyknąć „boo!” albo chociaż przewrócić oczami. Zamiast tego skupiła się na drugim agencie, który wyglądał na zdezorientowanego, ale nie na przestraszonego, co wywołało u niej uśmiech.

Z młodszymi agentami zawsze było najwięcej zabawy, bo nie ważne ile razy im powiesz, jak działały tutaj rzeczy, oni i tak nigdy nie uwierzą.

\- Co powiedzieliście? – powtórzyła po raz trzeci, podchodząc powoli do młodszego z agentów. Mężczyzna mrugnął. Jego źrenice były rozszerzone, a usta otwarte na tyle, że wyglądał, jakby oberwał po głowie. Natasha miała szczerą nadzieję, że w rzeczywistości tak właśnie było.

\- Eee… Co? – zdołał w końcu powiedzieć, wciąż mrugając.

Poziom tego miejsca gwałtownie spadał. Kobieta postanowiła, że na kolejnym spotkaniu z Coulsonem poruszy tę kwestię, bo naprawdę nie miała zamiaru iść na misję z tym idiotą, jako wsparcie.

\- Chwilę temu coś powiedziałeś – wyjaśniła rudowłosa, pozwalając by jej irytacja była widoczna w lekkim zmrużeniu oczu. – Coś o Clincie Bartonie? Co to było?

\- Nic – powiedział szybko starszy agent, łapiąc kolegę za ramię i próbując go odciągnąć. – Przepraszam, proszę pani, ale nic nie powiedzieliśmy, naprawdę. – Teraz mężczyzna pociągnął drugiego agenta z całej siły, ale ten równie dobrze mógł być przeklejony do podłogi.

\- Mówiłem, że Kapitan Ameryka złapał Bartona i Starka nagich w magazynie na górnym piętrze – wypaplał młodszy agent, uśmiechając się do Natashy.

Rudowłosa mrugnęła i tylko ten ruch powiek był dowodem na to, że agent zdołał ją zaskoczyć. Przez chwilę próbowała znaleźć logikę w usłyszanym zdaniu, ale nie udało się jej to. Kobieta wydała cichy odgłos, który mógł zostać wzięty za westchnięcie.

W rzeczywistości był to śmiech.

\- Naprawdę? Steve znalazł Tony’ego i Clinta w schowku. Nagich. – Mężczyzna pokiwał głową tak ochoczo, że kobieta była pewna, że jeszcze chwila, a facet uszkodzi sobie kark. – I Clint wciąż żyje? – Po chwili zastanawiania się nad całą sytuacją, kobieta uniosła brwi do góry. – Jednak fakt, że Stark wciąż żyje jest bardziej zaskakujący.

\- Co? – zapytał agent, który wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej zagubionego niż wcześniej.

Natasha machnęła lekceważąco ręką.

\- Nie ważne. Kiedy to się stało?

\- Uch, dzisiaj?

Kobieta potrząsnęła głową.

\- Oczywiście. Dziękuję ci. – Agentka poklepała mężczyznę po policzku, jej palce delikatne na jego skórze, a potem przycisnęła Roombasa do jego piersi. – Bądź na tyle miły i zanieść go do Działu Badań, dobrze? – Z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach, Natasha odwróciła się w drugą stronę i ruszyła przed siebie.

Gdy była w połowie drogi do biura Coulsona, Steve niemal w nią wbiegł. Kobieta ominęła go z łatwością, robiąc krok w bok bez chwili zastanowienia. Pomimo tego, że Steve jej nawet nie drasnął, mężczyzna od razu się zatrzymał i zaczął ją przepraszać, ale kobieta tylko ponownie machnęła dłonią.

\- Nic się nie stało – stwierdziła z delikatnym uśmiechem. – Czy kolejna z zabaweczek Starka została znaleziona?

Blondyn skrzywił się.

\- Steve – zaczęła agentka, mrużąc oczy, ale jej głos był łagodny. – Czy słyszałeś te plotki rozpowiadane przez młodszych agentów?

\- Są plotki? – zapytał, a jego głos niebezpiecznie urósł. – Jak to jest możliwe? Tylko ja tam byłem, gdy… - Urwał nagle, a Natasha przyglądała mu się, jej brwi niemal sięgające linii włosów.

To się stawało interesujące.

\- Steve!

Gdy się odwrócili, ujrzeli Bruce’a truchtającego przez korytarz. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do Natashy.

\- Jak idzie polowanie? – zapytał rudowłosą.

\- Złapałam jeszcze trzy. Są bardzo sprytne. Prawdopodobnie to wina ich właściciela – odparła kobieta, krzyżując ramiona. – A jak już o nim mowa, to właśnie usłyszałam jak jacyś młodsi agenci rozmawiali o nim i Bartonie? Coś o schowku?

\- Cóż – powiedział Bruce, gdy Steve odwrócił się i odszedł. – Stark jest idiotą – powiedział z westchnięciem.

\- Zgadzam się. Barton też.

\- Podejrzewam, że przynajmniej część tego wszystkiego to po prostu żarty ze Steve’a, co nie jest miłe. Proszę, uderz go w moim imieniu, gdy zobaczysz go następnym razem.

\- Z przyjemnością. Czy masz zamiar… - Natasha wskazała głową w kierunku, którym poszedł Steve.

\- Tak, pogadam z nim – odpowiedział Bruce ze zmęczeniem słyszalnym w głosie. – Thor jest ze Starkiem w kafejce na dole.

\- Ja zajmę się resztą – obiecała kobieta.

\- Jaką resztą?

\- Nie ważne. – Machnęła dłonią w stronę korytarza. – Lepiej dogoń go zanim złapie jakiegoś idiotę paplającego o robieniu laski w biurze Fury’ego albo o trójkąciku z samym Furym.

\- Boże – wydusił Bruce nim pobiegł sprintem w poszukiwaniu Steve’a.

\- Jestem w drużynie z bandą nastoletnich chłopców – stwierdziła Natasha na głos. – Jak do tego doszło? – Potrząsając głową, kobieta ruszyła stawić czoła reszcie problemów.

Rudowłosa zastukała szybko w drzwi i weszła do środka bez czekania na odpowiedź. Siedzący za biurkiem Coulson spojrzał na nią z brwią uniesioną w zapytaniu.

\- Tak, Romanoff? Czy to może poczekać? Dopiero, co przyszedłem i mam chyba z dziesięć kilogramów roboty papierkowej do odwalenia.

Natasha zignorowała jego sugestię, by opuściła biuro i po prostu usiadła na kanapie, opierając się o podłokietnik.

\- Więc – powiedziała, przekrzywiając głowę w jedną stronę. – Clint i Tony.

\- Mam nadzieję, że będą żyli długo i szczęśliwie – odparł agent, nie odrywając wzroku od notatek i form leżących przed nim.

Oczy kobiety zmarszczyły się.

\- Och Coulson.

\- Natasho? – odpowiedział, marszcząc czoło.

\- Chyba nie wierzysz… - Rudowłosa zdusiła śmiech. – Clint. I Tony. Nie.

\- Oboje są przystojni i mają podobne charaktery – odpowiedział mężczyzna z poważną miną. – Cudowna para. Musimy ich kiedyś zaprosić na kolację.

Natasha udała ziewnięcie, by ukryć uśmiech tańczący na tej ustach.

\- Tylko dlatego, że każda osoba znajdująca się w Stark Tower lub TARCZY jest kompletnie ślepa nie obstawiaj, że ja również jestem. Jestem doskonale świadoma faktu, że sypiasz z naszym cennym skarbem, agencie Coulsonie.

\- Po pierwsze: nie jestem już jego oficjalnym przełożonym – odpowiedział z lekkim uśmiechem. – Po drugie: nie nazywaj go „cennym skarbem” już nigdy więcej. I po trzecie: wydaje mi się, że to nie twój biznes.

\- Nie próbuj się tłumaczyć – odparła Natasha, zerkając na niego i nawet się nie przejmując niechętnym podejściem agenta do sprawy. – Byłam tu od początku waszego związku.

\- Nie, prawdę mówiąc nie byłaś.

\- Niech będzie. – Kobieta prychnęła pod nosem. – Byłam tu od momentu, gdy zaczęła się ta romantyczna część związku.

\- To również nie jest prawdą.

Teraz Natasha już nie mogła powstrzymać śmiechu.

\- Dobra, byłam tu, kiedy go odurzyłeś, porwałeś i przykułeś kajdankami do krzesła, co ty na to?

\- Cóż, kiedy opisujesz to w taki sposób – odpowiedział agent, a w jego głosie było słuchać lekkie rozbawienie. – To brzmi to bardzo źle. – Mężczyzna wyjął teczkę z szuflady. – Poza tym nie byłaś tam. Pilnowałaś wtedy skradzionego samochodu.

\- Wystarczająco blisko. Wasz związek jest wyjęty prosto z opery mydlanej z lat osiemdziesiątych. Nie zrozum tego źle, Coulson. Jestem z ciebie całkiem dumna. Nie sądziłam, że masz w sobie to coś. – Natasha stanęła na nogi, po czym podeszła do jego biurka, odsunęła na bok papiery, którymi się właśnie zajmował i oparła się o brzeg blatu. – On ciebie nie zdradzi, Coulson.

Agent spojrzał na nią ironicznie, jakby chciał powiedzieć: „Twoja inteligencja mnie zadziwia, tak samo jak twoja wiedza na ten temat”. Kobieta już nie raz widziała to spojrzenie, więc nim również się nie przejęła.

\- Oczywiście, że nie.

\- Dobrze, że tak myślisz. Byłam lekko zaniepokojona, gdy się dowiedziałam, że on i Stark naprawdę byli razem w tym schowku. Nie powiem, że to było coś, czego się spodziewałam.

Długopis Coulsona z brzdękiem uderzył o biurko.

\- Że co? Naprawdę tam byli? To nie jest tylko kolejna plotka, którą Clint rozpuścił, by wkurzyć mnie, Starka lub Rogersa?

\- Steve potwierdził, że wpadł na nich, gdy wychodzili.

\- Czyli to prawda. – Agent odsunął krzesło i wstał. – Idziemy.

Natasha ześlizgnęła się z biurka i podążyła za nim.

\- Coulson?

\- Dlaczego Clint miałby być z Tonym w magazynie? – zapytał jej, prostując garnitur, gdy szedł w stronę drzwi. – Na to pytanie jest ograniczona liczba odpowiedzi i nie lubię żadnej z nich, ponieważ drużyna Stark-Barton istnieje tylko po to, by wywoływać u mnie nieustanną migrenę i zmuszać mnie do tworzenia nowych i jeszcze bardziej skomplikowanych dokumentów do wypełniania.

\- Jednak wciąż spotykasz się z połową wspomnianej drużyny. Co to mówi o tobie? – odparła rudowłosa w chwili, gdy wyszła na korytarz, a Coulson zamknął za nią drzwi.

\- Że jestem nieuleczanie szalony, ale to ty z nim pierwsza chodziłaś.

\- Tak, ale z nim zerwałam.

\- Właśnie coś takiego słyszałem. Ile razy dokładnie?

\- A kto byłby w stanie dokładnie zliczyć? Zawsze był jakiś powód, by wziąć go z powrotem – stwierdziła, a jej głos w tamtej chwili przypominał mruczenia kota. – A dokładnie jeden duży powód, by go wciąż przygarniać. Mogłabym skomentować w dosyć sprośny sposób jego wytrzymałość oraz talent w pewnych dziedzinach, ale nie wydajesz się być chętny na pogaduszki przy herbacie i ciasteczku.

\- Uznam, że mówiąc „wytrzymałość” oraz „talent”, masz na myśli jego umiejętności snajperskie – zgodził się Coulson. – Nie będę rozmawiał z tobą na żaden inny temat.

\- A ja myślałam, że chcesz posiadać jak najwięcej informacji. Jestem zszokowana – odpowiedziała kobieta z wrednym uśmieszkiem. - Jak będziesz gotowy na rozmowę o chłopakach, to wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć.

\- Doceniam twoje starania, Natasho. Wpiszę cię na nigdy. Co ty na to? Czy nigdy ci pasuje? Dla mnie nigdy jest idealne.

A agentka z pewnością właśnie nie chichotała, bo byłoby to cholernie nie na miejscu, a może nawet skandaliczne.

*

Clint nie był zaskoczony, gdy słuchawka w jego uchu zapiszczała. Był jednak zaskoczony tym, jak szybko się to stało, ale jakby na to nie patrzeć, to zostawił Tony’ego w dosyć przykrej sytuacji, gdy wyszli ze schowku, a inżynier wyglądał, jak przejechał go najpierw samochód osobowy, a po chwili jeszcze dziesięciotonowa ciężarówka, gdy Steve rzucił mu to rozczarowane spojrzenie.

Jeśli przekonałby jakoś Steve’a do użycia swoich mocy do czynienia zła, facet mógłby rządzić cholernym światem, naprawdę. To nie tak, że Clint chciał, by jego przyjaciel zszedł na ścieżkę przestępczości – po prostu nie mógł znieść myśli, że taki potencjał właśnie się marnował.

\- Zdałeś sobie kiedyś sprawę z tego, że gdyby Steve się uwziął, to mógłby być wybornym superprzestępcą? – powiedział Clint do słuchawki, nie przejmując się jakimkolwiek wstępem. Dobrze wiedział, kto mu zaraz odpowie.

\- Mamy odpowiedni plan na taki wypadek – odpowiedział Coulson bez zawahania czy chociaż zdziwienia w głosie.

\- Czekajcie, co? – W tle udało się usłyszeć głos Steve’a.

\- Och, dajcie spokój. – Stark brzmiał na szczerze obrażonego. – Jeśli ktoś ma tu przejść na ścieżkę skórzanych ciuszków i kontroli pogody, to będę ja, nie oszukujmy się nawet.

\- Każdy aktywny pracownik TARCZY ma odpowiednią kartę w portfelu, która instruuje go, co ma robić w przypadku, gdybyś postanowił przejść na tą złą stronę, Stark. To standardowe wyposażenie.

Chwila ciszy.

\- Co proszę? – wykrztusił w końcu inżynier.

\- Ja mam jedną – wtrącił się Bruce. – Chcesz zobaczyć?

\- Pokazanie mu jej zniszczy cały plan – zauważyła Natasha. – A ja lubię ten plan, jest całkiem dobry. Nie chcę przechodzić przez proces wymyślania kolejnego.

\- Tak, chcę ją zobaczyć. Thor, też dostałeś kartę?

\- Jak najbardziej. Plan brzmi nader wyśmienicie. Wierzę, że będziemy w stanie szybko cię pojmać, jeszcze zanim będziesz miał szansę zranienia siebie lub innych. Szkody oraz zniszczenia będą olbrzymie, ale tego nie można uniknąć.

\- Co do cholery? Oczywiście, że nie będziecie w stanie szybko mnie pojmać. Chrzańcie się, jestem chytry i mądrzejszy niż wy wszyscy razem wzięci.

\- Ja jej nie dostałem – powiedział Steve, ale jakoś nikt nie był tym faktem zaskoczony.

\- Nie ostrzega się przynęty, że… - zaczął Clint, ale Coulson momentalnie mu przerwał.

\- Barton, czy raczysz nam wyjaśnić, dlaczego uznałeś, że wczołganie się do szybu wentylacyjnego bez wcześniejszego powiadomienia mnie lub Kapitana Rogersa o nowym celu misji, jest dobrym pomysłem?

\- Wytrzymałeś całe dziesięć minut. Brawo, Stark – odpowiedział łucznik, wciąż poruszając się jednostajnym tempem. Panująca dookoła ciemność ustępowała światłu z małej latarki, którą miał przyczepioną do głowy, zapewniając mu łagodne oświetlenie otoczenia, jednocześnie nie rażąc w oczy. Nie dość, że urządzenie było lekkie oraz miało bardzo wydajną baterię, to jeszcze nagrywało każdą sekundę jego pobytu w systemie wentylacji na wypadek, gdyby Clint naprawdę znalazł coś w kanałach. – Nie przeszedłeś standardowego szkolenia w znoszeniu tortur?

\- Właśnie takie rzeczy zmuszają człowieka na przejście na ciemną stronę mocy.

\- Liczmy na to, że nikt na ciemną stronę mocy nie przyjdzie. W rzeczywistości Stark zrobił to, co zrobić był powinien – powiedział Coulson, a w jego głos wkradło się napięcie. – Poinformował Fury’ego oraz agenta biorącego udział w operacji. Jednak czy zgadzam się z jego decyzją, by pozwolić wspomnianemu agentowi z uszkodzeniem mózgu na podejmowanie decyzji dotyczących jego zdrowia i bezpieczeństwa? Niezbyt.

\- Wiem, co robię. Poza tym i tak ktoś musiałby tu wejść - odparł Barton. Mężczyzna właśnie złapał się poprzeczki i przeskoczył nad tunelem wiodącym w dół, po czym przekręcił się i z powrotem wrócił do pierwotnej pozycji, czołgając się do przodu. – To, że uznałeś, że powinieneś być moim pełnomocnikiem medycznym nie oznacza, że będę ryzykował moim zdrowiem w jakiś irracjonalny sposób.

\- Wyszedł ze skrzydła szpitalnego z dwoma złamanymi nogami – wyjaśniła Natasha reszcie drużyny.

\- Tylko pęknięcia grubości włosa, nie przesadzaj aż tak.

\- Nie, pęknięcia grubości włosa były w twojej czaszce – przypomniał mu agent. – Ale to ułatwiło uznanie cię za niezdolnego do podejmowania decyzji.

\- Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że chciało ci się wypełniać te wszystkie papiery.

\- A ja nie mogę uwierzyć, że zajęło mu to aż tyle czasu – dodała kobieta.

\- Chyba po prostu tutaj zostanę, okej? To będzie nowa wersja „Upiora w Operze”, tyle, że w stylu TARCZY.

\- Jakieś ślady naszych brakujących Hokejowych Krążków Zagłady? – zapytał Tony, brzmiąc, jakby był u kresu sił, co prawdopodobnie było zresztą prawdą. Ten tydzień był zdecydowanie za długi.

\- Jeszcze nie. Te cholerne maszyny są zbyt mądre. – Nagle coś usłyszał. Słaby odgłos brzęczenia dochodził z pobliskiego szybu. – Chyba coś mam. – Mężczyzna ruszył w stronę hałasu, jednak po chwili zwrócił się do inżyniera. – Stark? Powinienem był już coś znaleźć, prawda?

\- Na to liczyłem.

\- Gdzie one są? – myślał głośno Barton. – Czemy czujniki TARCZY wciąż ich nie wykryły? Albo przynajmniej niektórych z nich?

\- Nie lubię żadnych z odpowiedzi, których mógłbym ci udzielić, więc nie powiem nic.

\- Ale mnie pocieszyłeś.

Clint skręcił zza róg i wtedy o mało co Roomba nie uderzył go prosto w twarz. Łucznik w ostatniej chwili instynktownie się przeturlał, a maszyna cudem ominęła jego głowę. Przeklinając pod nosem, mężczyzna próbował przekręcić się i podążyć za robotem, ale nie było to łatwe w wąskim kanale.

Zajęło mu to kilka cennych sekund, ale gdy jego stopy w końcu znalazły oparcie, Clint ruszył na poszukiwanie maszyny, jednak po chwili znalazł się przy tunelu wiodącym w dół i nawet światło latarki nie mogło dosięgnąć jego dna.

\- Barton. – W jego uchu zabrzmiał głos Phila. – Status. Już.

\- Mam jednego. Porusza się szybko w kierunku północnowschodnim, dwa piętra w dół – powiedział szybko łucznik, wyjmując hak do wspinaczki i rozwijając linę. Po chwili już zjeżdżał w dół głównego szybu wentylacyjnego. – Stark, widzisz moją aktualną pozycję?

\- Tak, poruszasz się szybko w dół – oznajmił Tony. – Masz widok na naszego chłopaka?

\- Może. – Barton zablokował linę, a następnie odepchnął się lekko od metalowej ściany i obrócił w miejscu. Wychylając się lekko do przodu i mrużąc oczy, mężczyzna ujrzał przed sobą pogiętą kratę, która wcześniej zakrywała wejście do szybu. Jeden Roomba nie mógł zrobić aż takich szkód. – Wydaje mi się, że chyba znalazłem ich miejsce zbiórki – powiedział, a potem wyjął scyzoryk szwajcarski z kieszeni na udzie. Kilku minut później, łucznik wyrwał kratę z zawiasów i rzucił ją w przepaść poniżej.

Minęło dużo czasu, nim krata w końcu uderzyła o dno.

\- Dobra, ten tunel idzie przez samo serce budynku – powiedział inżynier. – Żadnych wentylatorów i jest całkiem szeroki. Dobry dostęp.

\- Prawda, całkiem łatwo się w nim poruszać – zgodził się Clint, gdy wskoczył do tunelu i ukucnął. – I chyba go znalazłem. – Mężczyzna ruszył do przodu, jedną ręką poprawiając słuchawkę, ale nagle zamarł. – A to co?

Roomba, którego śledził, właśnie unosił się przed nim w powietrzu, latając z boku na bok, odbijając się od ścian i sufitu, a gdy próbował polecieć do przodu, drugi Roomba z hukiem uderzał w niego, udaremniając wszystkie jego próby ucieczki.

\- Co do cholery… Stark, czy zaprogramowałeś te odkurzacze tak, by walczyły ze sobą nawzajem?

\- Nie. Aż tak szalony to nie jestem.

\- Tak, tak właśnie myślałem…

Dochodząc do wniosku, że nie ma innego wyboru, Clint postanowił przybliżyć się do maszyn, jednak w chwili, gdy się poruszył, Roomba, za którym podążał, niespodziewanie wystrzelił do przodu, w końcu omijając blokującego mu drogę robota i w ten sposób uciekając przed agentem.

I wtedy Roomba zniknął.

\- Okeeeej – powiedział Clint, mrugając kilka razy z niedowierzaniem wymalowanym na twarzy. – Dobra, to było dziwnie. To było, kurwa, dziwne.

\- Raport, Barton – zażądał Coulson.

\- Robot właśnie zniknął w powietrzu – wyjaśnił łucznik. W tym samym momencie Roomba, który wcześniej nie pozwalał polecieć dalej swojemu koledze, ruszył w stronę Clinta, uderzając go z na tyle dużą siłą w ramię, że mężczyzna aż się zachwiał. – Ej, to bolało. Musiałeś? – Zwrócił się do maszyny, a następnie złapał ją jedną ręką.

\- Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że zniknął? – zapytał Tony.

\- Był tu, a po sekundzie już go nie było. Wyparował – odpowiedział z trudem agent, wciąż siłując się z robotem. – Już, koniec! Uspokój się! Nie zmuszaj mnie, bym skopał ci ten twój metalowy tyłek. – Łucznik przycisnął go do ziemi i wtedy ujrzał imię, które sam napisał czarnym markerem. – Aha, to Pan Fantastyczny. Czemu jest teraz na nim namalowany czerwony krzyżyk, Tony?

\- Co? Ach, no tak. To ten specjalny, z którego zrobiłem jednostkę naprawczą. Prawdopodobnie jest również najmądrzejszym z nich wszystkich, bo właśnie jego ulepszałem, jako ostatniego. Linia produkcyjna nie spisała się przy jego budowie, więc w poprawiłem jego kod bardziej niż u innych. Czyli jednak wrócił, tak?

\- Nie. Pan Fantastyczny próbował powstrzymać tego, którego śledziłem, przed leceniem w tamtą stronę. – Clint poruszył się niespokojnie. Jego oczy były zmrużone, by lepiej widzieć w słabym świetle rzucanym przez latarkę. – Próbował zagrodzić mu drogę. I myślę, że teraz robi to samo ze mną. Nie chce, żebym szedł tam. – Mężczyzna położył dłoń na Roombasie.

\- Stark? – W głosie Coulsona pobrzmiewała ostrzegawcza nuta.

\- Nie mam pojęcia – przyznał inżynier. – Nie miały zaprogramowanych takich funkcji, ale ten jeden może być w stanie wykonać nawet połączenie. Jest zaprojektowany, jako ostatnia deska ratunku. Jako jednostka naprawcza jest wystarczająco mądry, by utrzymać samego siebie przy życiu na wypadek, gdyby reszta robotów była uszkodzona w takim stopniu, że naprawa już by nie miała sensu, a on sam musiałby być ostatnią linią obrony. Wtedy reszta może zostać odbudowana.

\- Więc o czym wie on, a nie wiemy my?

\- Nie mam pojęcia – warknął Tony. – Kurwa, nie mam pojęcia. Ale wiem jedno: nie idź tą drogą, Clint. Zwiewaj stamtąd.

\- Czy jego sensory są bardziej zaawansowane od tych, które monitorują bazę? – zapytał łucznik, jego wzrok uważnie badający metalowe ściany.

\- Barton, wracaj. To rozkaz. – Teraz ton Coulsona był bardzo bliski krzyku.

\- Nie, nie są. TARCZA ma znacznie lepsze czujniki – odpowiedział Stark.

\- Więc dlaczego… - Clint pochylił się do przodu, a jego prawa ręka, z której chwilę wcześniej zdjął rękawiczkę, wylądowały na metalowej podłodze. Mężczyzna spojrzał w dół. – Kontakt fizyczny – oznajmił nagle bardzo cichym głosem. – On nie widzi ani nie słyszy. On dotyka. TARCZA nie ma niczego DOTYKAJĄCEGO szybów wentylacyjnych.

\- O czym ty gadasz? – Tony brzmiał na bardzo zdezorientowanego.

\- Barton!

\- Za późno, sir. To coś już mnie ma. – Czuł pulsowanie metalu, jakby materiał przemieszczał się i zmieniał kształt pod jego dłonią, a jego samego przeszły ciarki. – To dosłownie przebrało się za szyb wentylacyjny. Idealny kamuflaż. Ale czuję go. Tu coś jest. Coś żywego. Dookoła mnie. I to już mnie ma.

\- CLINT!

Clint wyrwał słuchawkę z ucha i obrócił się, by rzucić ją tak daleko za siebie jak był w stanie. Urządzenie zniknęło za nim w ciemności, a on złapał Roombasa w mocnym uścisku.

Gdy komunikator spadł na dół szybu, jego właściciela już dawno nie było.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dobra, będę szczera. Końcówka rozdziału była dosyć... trudna do przetłumaczenia. Nie byłam do końca pewna, co autorka miała na myśli. Nie mam pojęcia, czy fragment "On nie widzi ani nie słyszy. On dotyka." tyczy się Roombasa, czy przebranego szybu wentylacyjnego (zgaduję, że Roombasa). Tak samo nie wiem, co niby nie dotyka szybów TARCZY. Jednak wydaje mi się, że generalnie chodzi o to, że cokolwiek było w szybie, nie mogło zostać wykryte przez systemy bezpieczeństwa, a Clint i Pan Fantastyczny właśnie zostali "zjedzeni". Jeśli ten fragment brzmi dziwnie, to naprawdę przepraszam, ale nie byłam w stanie tego lepiej przetłumaczyć bez zmienia tekstu w znacznym stopniu.
> 
> Kolejne rozdziały prawdopodobnie zostaną podzielone na mniejsze części - następny na dwie części, a ostatni (czwarty) na dwie lub trzy.


	3. Rozdział 3 Część 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak jak powiedziałam wcześniej, ten rozdział zostanie dodany w dwóch częściach. Muszę przyznać, że w tej części za dużo się nie dzieje, więc postaram się wrzucić część drugą w ciągu najbliższych dwóch/trzech dni, by Was nie zanudzić ;D
> 
> I dziękuję jeszcze raz Slimarwen za komentarz pod poprzednim rozdziałem oraz całej reszcie za kudosy!

* * *

Ewakuacja całej kwatery głównej TARCZY zajęła czternaście minut i siedem sekund.

Według Coulsona było to AŻ czternaście minut i siedem sekund, przez co chodził wściekły jak osa.

Dwadzieścia minut później, gdy agent był akurat w trakcie ochrzaniania kolejnego młodszego agenta, już piątego lub szóstego z rzędu, Fury’emu chyba również puściły nerwy, bo podszedł do Coulson, złapał go za kark i siłą odciągnął na bok.

\- Wystarczy – oznajmił, a jego głos niebezpiecznie przypominał warczenie psa. – Oczyściliśmy całe miejsce bez dalszych strat. A teraz odpuść. Wciąż nie wiemy, co się dokładnie stało. – Ręka dyrektora ciężko opadła na ramię Coulsona, mocno je ściskając. – Pracujemy nad tym i nie przestaniemy pracować. Ale póki co chcę, byś ogarnął resztę drużyny, bo jeszcze chwila, a wszyscy przez nich zwariują.

Agent wziął głęboki oddech, a potem jeszcze jeden.

\- Rozumiem, sir – powiedział w końcu, po czym wyprostował się i resztkami sił powstrzymał przed krzyknięciem, że w dupie miał to, czy cała TARCZA zaraz zwariuje czy nie. Przynajmniej Avengersowie coś robili.

Nie było to pomocne w żaden sposób, ale lepsze to niż nic.

Fury poklepał go ciężko po ramieniu i miał być to pocieszający gest, Coulson był tego aż nad zbyt świadom, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że jego dłonie zwinęły się w pięści.

\- Samochód już na ciebie czeka. Idź.

Phil odwrócił się i wyszedł.

TARCZA zabezpieczała perymetr z bezlitosną efektywnością, jednak na razie Avengersi, którzy byli zbyt cenni, by zaryzykować wpuszczenie ich na teren agencji dopóki nie będzie wiadomo czegoś więcej, zostali wysłani do pobliskiej stacji satelitarnej, która w kryzysowych sytuacjach służyła, jako tymczasowa siedziba główna.

Aktualnie nie było to miejsce, w którym przebywanie sprawiało wielką radość. Thor oraz Steve chodzili w tą i we tą. Ich ścieżki były niemal równoległe do siebie – nigdy się nie przecinały, ale też nigdy nie były od siebie zbytnio oddalone. Natasha siedziała przy oknie, obserwując ulice oraz budynek TARCZY nieobecnym wzrokiem. Kobieta była odwrócona tyłem do całej grupy, a jej kciuk gładził jakiś mały przedmiot, który trzymała w dłoni. Phil od razu się domyślił, że musiał być to jakiś drobiazg, który kiedyś dostała od Clinta w ciągu ich długiej znajomości, a do którego posiadania by się nigdy nie przyznała. Tony pochylał się nad swoim tabletem z opuszczoną głową i zgarbionymi ramionami, a jego palce poruszały się po ekranie urządzenia z brutalną prędkością. Nie odpowiadał nikomu ani niczemu, ale wciąż mruczał coś pod nosem ostrym tonem. Kiedy brunet odwrócił się w krześle, bezprzewodowa słuchawka w jego uchu zabłysnęła w świetle żarówki i było jasne, że inżynier warczał na Jarvisa.

Tylko Banner wyglądał, jakby był w swoim żywiole, gdy ze zmarszczonym czołem i ściśniętymi ustami pobieżnie czytał dane, które zapewnili mu naukowcy z TARCZY. Doktor jednocześnie rozmawiał z Jane Foster przez telefon, a naukowe zwroty i nazwy były wymawiane tak często i szybko, że nikt nie mógł za nimi nadążyć. Głos Jane, mimo tego, że dobiegał z telefonu, najwidoczniej uspokajał Thora, gdyż półbóg już nie burczał gróźb pod nosem.

W chwili, gdy Coulson przekroczył próg pomieszczenia, wszystkie głowy zwróciły się w jego kierunku. Natasha napotkała wzrok Phila – jej oczy były puste i zimne, ale jej palce delikatnie się trzęsły, gdy kładła dłonie na kolanach.

\- Budynek jest pusty – oznajmił agent spokojnym głosem, ale kosztowało go to wiele wysiłku. – Odnotowano obecność każdego pracownika, oprócz Bartona.

\- Musimy wrócić i go poszukać! – wyrzucił z siebie Thor. Blondyn odwrócił się i uderzył z hukiem dłonią w blat stołu, sprawiając, że Bruce aż podskoczył. Mężczyzna musiał wziąć kilka głębokich oddechów, by z jego skóry zniknął w końcu zielonkawy odcień.

\- Thor, kochanie – zaczęła Jane, wzdychając. – Bruce, możesz wyłączyć głośnik i dać mi na chwilkę Thora do telefonu?

\- Jasne, przerwa to dobry pomysł – odpowiedział doktor, po czym chwycił komórkę, zmienił szybko tryb rozmowy i podał ją Thorowi. Półbóg osunął się na krzesło, a jego wielka ręka przytuliła urządzenie do policzka. Jego twarz z sekundy na sekundę stawała się coraz spokojniejsza, gdy mężczyzna uważnie słuchał słów kobiety.

Bruce odwrócił się w stronę Tony’ego.

\- Chcesz na to zerknąć? – zapytał, ale Tony tylko pokręcił przecząco głową bez odrywania wzroku od tableta. Usta Bruce’a ścisnęły się w wąską linię, ale naukowiec tylko potrząsnął głową, nie komentując zachowania drugiego mężczyzny.

\- To nie twoja wina – powiedział Steve do inżyniera.

\- W rzeczywistości to jest jego wina – wtrącił się Coulson, ponieważ miał już dosyć udawania, że wszystko było cacy. – Powinien był przyjść do mnie lub do ciebie i powiedzieć o swoich podejrzeniach nawet po tym, gdy Fury go objechał.

Steve pomachał przecząco głową.

\- Clint był tym, który zdecydował się na pójście tam bez informowania nas – wytknął, ale jego głos był zaskakująco spokojny. – Znasz Clinta lepiej niż ktokolwiek z nas. Kiedy chce coś zrobić, to to zrobi. Nie ważne, co reszta z nas myśli na ten temat – przerwał na chwilę, pocierając kark dłonią. – To nie jest wina Tony’ego.

\- Nie ma co owijać w bawełnę. To _jest_ moja wina – odezwał się w końcu inżynier, jednocześnie wyłączając ekran tabletu. – Muszę zabrać kilka rzeczy z wieży – oznajmił brunet niedbałym tonem. W tamtej chwili Phil chciał uderzyć tego dumnego z siebie drania za jego całkowity brak troski. Musiało się to chyba jakoś odbić na jego twarzy, ponieważ nagle Natasha była pomiędzy nim a Tonym, udając, że poszła sprawdzić jak idzie Bruce’owi, ale w tym samym momencie posłała agentowi jednoznaczne spojrzenie.

Nie mógł stracić tutaj nad sobą panowania. Nie mógł też spodziewać się, że reszta zrozumie jego zachowanie, bo w końcu podjął decyzję, by nie mówić nikomu o swoim związku z Clintem. Zresztą „nie mówić”, to mało powiedziane. Mężczyzna _zataił_ ten fakt przed resztą, a Clint się na to zgodził – łucznik nie dbał o to, a przynajmniej tak powiedział Philowi.

Jednak nagle agent zdał sobie sprawę, że utrzymywanie ich związku w tajemnicy było dla niego lepsze w pracy, a w pewnym momencie praca i jego życie osobiste stało się jedną ogromną plątaniną, ale teraz było znacznie gorzej. Chciał powiedzieć komuś, komukolwiek, o tym wszystkim, co czuł. O tym, że w tej chwili ledwo oddychał. O tym, że musiał pomyśleć, rozpracować to, zrobić cokolwiek, ale na pewno nie zacząć strzelać do wszystkiego, co się ruszało, bo akurat to nie przyniosłoby żadnych pozytywnych efektów.

Wciąż jednak to nie oznaczało, że nie miał na to ochoty.

Barton znikał z radaru już wcześniej. Phil był przestraszony, wręcz przerażony, więcej razy, niż mógłby zliczyć: albo jakaś misja nie poszła zgodnie z planem albo komunikatory zawodziły i nie mógł się z nim skontaktować albo widział z daleka, jak Clint spadał ze szczytu budynku przez strzał w pierś lub wyczerpania…

Lecz teraz zaczął się zastanawiać, czy byłoby mu w tej chwili łatwiej, gdyby ludzie dookoła niego, gdyby zespół Clinta, ludzie, którzy są jego przyjaciółmi, wiedzieli, co właśnie Phil stracił. To był minus bycia zamkniętą osobą. Nie możesz prosić ludzi, by nie wsadzali nosa w twoje sprawy, a potem spodziewać się, że będą wiedzieli, że wykrwawiasz się po cichu.

Koniec końców, jak to często mówił Clintowi, czasami nikt nie będzie wiedział, że umierasz, dopóki nie otworzysz ust i nie poprosisz nikogo o pomoc.

Tony przepchnął się obok Steve’a, mamrocząc coś o tym, że drony TARCZY były bezużyteczne i że potrzebował do tego swojego własnego sprzętu, by dowiedzieć się, co się dzieje. Steve chciał, by mężczyzna został tutaj z nimi, chciał zatrzymać swoją drużynę w jednym miejscu, ale przygrywał, zawsze przegrywał – w końcu był to Tony. Tony, który był najbardziej upartą osobą na świecie. Ale Coulson nie zwracał na nich zbytnio uwagi, bo zastanawiał się, czy Clint miałby coś przeciwko, gdyby powiedział im wszystkim prawdę, gdy już wróci.

Znając Clinta, jego odpowiedzią byłoby wparowanie z rana do kuchni i krzyknięcie: „Pieprzę tego gościa i to uwielbiam!”, po czym zaciągnąłby go z powrotem do łóżka. Byłoby to dosyć żenujące i agent pewnie wściekłby się na niego za to, ale z drugiej strony byłoby to tak bardzo w stylu Clinta, że Phil nie byłby na niego wkurzony przez długi czas.

Może powinien go zaskoczyć. Może to Coulson powinien zrobić coś takiego.

\- Coulson? – Głos Bruce’a przywrócił agenta do rzeczywistości. Doktor dalej siedział przy stole, trzymając telefon, który chwilę wcześniej wziął od Thora. Natasha siedziała na krawędzi blatu, a Thor zwinął ramiona na jej udach i ułożył właśnie na nich głowę. Rudowłosa przeczesywała jego włosy palcami, lekko się uśmiechając. Steve opierał się o framugę okna, a jego twarz przybrała zaniepokojony wyraz, gdy obserwował Tony’ego przez szybę.

Phil stanął przy blondynie, klepiąc go po plecach. Steve zerknął na niego, a agent zdołał się uśmiechnąć.

\- Znajdzie sposób, by nam pomóc – powiedział Steve, odwzajemniając uśmiech z trudem. Phil pokiwał głową, nie do końca wierząc w usłyszane słowa, ale był gotów dać wotum zaufania Steve’owi.

A Steve był gotów je dać Tony’emu. Agent nie mógł go za to winić.

\- Tak? Mamy coś nowego? – zwrócił się Coulson do Bruce’a.

*

\- Wiecie, co? Niektóre rzeczy NIE BYŁY wymienione w rozmowie kwalifikacyjnej do TARCZY. Znaczy się, doskonale wiem o opatentowanej już przemowie Coulsona pod tytułem „Dołącz do nas albo postrzelę cię w DRUGĄ nogę”, ale bez przesady. Niektóre rzeczy są naprawdę warte wspomnienia. I jestem pewien, że nigdy, ale to nigdy nikt mi nie powiedział: „Dołącz do TARCZY. Zostań zjedzonym przez potwora żyjącego w naszej kwaterze głównej i wyląduj w jakiejś pokręconej alternatywnej rzeczywistości z ponad pięćdziesięcioma nadwrażliwymi robotami sprzątającymi”, bo zapamiętałbym coś takiego. I poważnie, chłopaki, wrzućcie trochę na luz!

Przemowa nie wpłynęła w żaden sposób na spanikowane ruchy wspomnianych ponad pięćdziesięciu Roombasów, które chyba zdecydowały, że Clint był jedyną bezpieczną przystanią podczas tego szczególnego sztormu i nie miały zamiaru opuszczać tej przystani na dalej niż kilka metrów.

\- Okej, wiem o tym, że nie wyglądałoby to dobrze na żadnym ogłoszeniu, a wy jesteście naprawdę straszni, nie żartuję. Cieszę się, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, bo nimi jesteśmy, co nie?

Łucznik westchnął, gdy Pan Fantastyczny wylądował na jego głowie.

\- Tak, jesteś moim ulubieńcem, mówię to z ręką na sercu, ale jeśli zaczniesz bawić się moimi włosami, to użyję cię, jako celu do rzucania i jest tutaj pełno przedmiotów, którymi mógłbym w ciebie rzucić, więc lepiej nie podążaj w tym kierunku.

I to była pieprzona prawda.

Clint obudził się z bólem przeszywającym każdy centymetr jego ciała, guzem z tyłu głowy wielkości piłki do baseballu oraz zerowym pojęciem na temat jego aktualnego miejsca pobytu. Tymi rzeczami akurat się nie martwił, bo w jego życiu była to codzienność. Jednakże jeszcze nigdy nie obudził się w takim miejscu jak, cóż, _to_.

Był to pokój, a to plus. Nie był w żołądku albo (broń Boże) w jelicie grubym jakiegoś potwora. Duży, z podłogą, sufitem i ścianami, a przynajmniej tak myślał, że gdzieś były ściany, bo akurat ta część opierała się tylko i wyłącznie na jego domysłach. Póki co, nie znalazł żadnych ścian, a próbował. Problem, a raczej problemy, polegały na tym, że jeden: miał ograniczone źródło światła, i dwa: pomiędzy nim oraz rzekomymi ścianami było pełno śmieci, przez które nie sposób było się przedrzeć.

Było tam naprawdę _dużo_ rzeczy. Przez to, że Phil miał takie nienaturalne przywiązanie do programów rozrywkowych, Clint był całkiem pewny, że wylądował w kosmicznej wersji „Bałaganiarzy”. Mężczyzna nie znalazł żadnych kamer albo przynajmniej czegoś, co przypominałoby kamerę, ale również nie znalazł nic, co by się zaliczało do kategorii żywych istot. Tylko on, Roombasy i wielka sterta śmieci.

Może „śmieci” nie było dobrym słowem, ale z drugiej strony było ciężko jednoznacznie stwierdzić na co dokładnie patrzył, gdy było tu tego aż tyle. Gdzie nie spojrzeć, naokoło były małe stożki, sterty, a nawet góry przedmiotów. Światło było tam, gdzie akurat przebywał, jakby zanim podążało i mimo iż nie miał pojęcia skąd to światło się brało, to przynajmniej nie siedział w ciemnościach. Gdyby wiedział, że przeżyje, nie wyrzuciłby słuchawki, a razem z nią latarki, ale całe szczęście miał tu jakieś oświetlenie.

Próbując dowiedzieć się czegoś o wymiarach pomieszczenia, łucznik wspiął się na górę zrobioną z kawałków metalu, czując się jak górski kozioł, gdy wybierał najmniej niebezpieczną ścieżkę na nierównej powierzchni, korzystając ze swojego wieloletniego doświadczenia we wspinaczce na niestabilne gniazda snajperskie oraz w akrobacji. Gdy dotarł w końcu na szczyt, wysłał Roombasy we wszystkie kierunki – światła, dochodzące nie wiadomo skąd, podążyły za robotami, a Clint obserwował je dopóki nie znikły z jego pola widzenia.

Wciąż nie wiedział jak duży był pokój. Nawet jego idealny wzrok zgubił oddalające się Roombasy i minęło bardzo dużo czasu, nim maszyny w końcu wróciły. Mężczyzna również nie miał pojęcia, czy roboty rzeczywiście dotarły do ścian czy po prostu zdecydowały, że nie polecą dalej bez Clinta. Ciężko było stwierdzić, która z opcji była bardziej prawdopodobna.

Chcąc oddalić się od miejsca, w którym wylądował, na wypadek gdyby nagle pojawiło się coś jeszcze i miało go zmiażdżyć, Clint zaczął przekopywać się przez stosy rzeczy w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek, co mogło wydawać się chociaż odrobinę znajome. Czegokolwiek, co mogło być użyteczne. Tablety, komputery, zegarki na rękę, zegarki ścienne, narzędzia, systemy oświetlenia, latarki, otwieracze do puszek, konsole do gier, stare radia i maszyny do pisania. Znalazł nawet telegraf, stare astrolabium, ogromny kompas, coś, co prawdopodobnie było starym radarem z lat 70. oraz sześć blenderów.

Nawet gdyby ograniczył się tylko do ludzkiej technologii, wciąż były tu tony rzeczy do przejrzenia. Jeśli chodzi o rzeczy, które nie były ludzką technologią, to cóż – niektóre z nich były straszne już jak się na nie patrzyło z daleko, a co dopiero z bliska.

Z pomocą Roombasów, łucznik zaczął przesuwać przedmioty na bok i w ten sposób zyskał trochę wolnej przestrzeni, gdzie mógł położyć rzeczy, które mogły mu się jakoś potem przydać. Clint też szybko zauważył, że niektóre z robotów zostały ulepszone na tyle, że mogły użyć funkcji ssania do podnoszenia małych przedmiotów, a potem odkładania ich na stosy wskazane przez mężczyznę.

Łucznik właśnie oddał przedpotopowy odtwarzacz kaset wideo jednemu z Roombasów, gdy zauważył coś, co wyglądało na materiał, którym się zakrywało tył jeepa i zaciekawiony zajrzał pod niego.

\- Witam, witam – powiedział, śmiejąc się, gdy ujrzał ciężarówkę dostawczą z czasów II wojny światowej. Odrzucając na bok połamane i zepsute rzeczy, Barton wskoczył do samochodu, gdzie ujrzał skrzynie z pożywieniem oraz kanistry z wodą ułożone w równych rzędach. – Jeśli mnie to nie zabije, to z pewnością utrzyma przy życiu – stwierdził, po czym zaczął wyciągać skrzynie z ciężarówki.

\- No dobra – Clint zwrócił się do Pana Fantastycznego, który unosił się przy jego prawym ramieniu. – Przez chwilę lub dwie nie umrę z głody czy odwodnienia. Mam również prawdopodobnie wystarczająco dużo czasu, by totalnie zwariować, gdy tak tu stoję i gadam do odkurzacza. – W odpowiedzi Pan Fantastyczny podleciał do góry i uderzył go lekko w czoło.

\- Tak, też cię kocham, stary. – Clint już otwierał usta, by powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale wtedy usłyszał jakiś hałas podobny do małego wybuchu. Łucznik automatycznie schylił się, a gdy wstał, jego nowa kusza była już gotowa do użytku. W pomieszczeniu znowu zapadła cisza. Mężczyzna czekał cierpliwie na najmniejszy dźwięk lub ruch, ale nic się nie działo.

Po jakichś pół godzinach, Clint przeszedł na tył ciężarówki, stawiając stopy najciszej, jak tylko mógł i ostrożnie wyjrzał zza róg, po czym zaczął iść wzdłuż samochodu, używając go jako osłony. W oczyszczonej części pomieszczenia pojawił się robotyczny totem z czerwonym mrugającym światełkiem na szczycie oraz napisem „StarkIndustries” na boku.

Trzymając broń w pogotowiu, Clint powoli podszedł bliżej. Na przedmiocie była przyklejona jasna pomarańczowa karteczka, a na niej widniało znajome pismo Tony’ego – „Naciśnij czerwony przycisk, idioto”.

Przewracając oczami, łucznik nacisnął przycisk. Światełka przestały mrugać, a urządzenie wydało odgłos przypominający westchnięcie. Nic więcej się nie wydarzyło. Pan Fantastyczny obleciał metalowy słup dookoła i wrócił do Clinta.

\- Też nie mam pojęcia czym to jest – przyznał Barton. – Ale przynajmniej nas szukają. Chcesz zobaczyć, czy znajdziemy coś jeszcze?

Popiskując cicho, Pan Fantastyczny poleciał w stronę pokoju, której jeszcze nie zbadali. Barton zerknął do tyłu, sprawdzając, czy totem jeszcze coś zrobi. Niestety, „prezent” od Starka pozostał cichy i nieruchomy, a mężczyzna westchnął.

\- Spoko – zwrócił się do słupa. - Ale wcisnąłem ten twój czerwony guzik. Zrobiłem to, co mi kazano. Lepiej, żebyś tu przylazł, Starkuś. W przeciwnym razie będę zmuszony do złożenia oficjalnej skargi.

Clint odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył za Panem Fantastycznym, zostawiając za plecami metalowy totem.

Wszystko było dobrze. Szukali go. Teraz mógł zacząć działać.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Słownik:  
> \- "Bałaganiarze" - oryginalny tytuł to "Hoarders", ale jako iż nie znalazłam oficjalnego polskiego tytułu, ani nie chciałam pisać, że Coulson ogląda "Perfekcyjną Pani Domu", wybrałam chyba najprostszy i najlepszy tytuł. W końcu słowo "bałaganiarze" mówi wszystko :D  
> \- Astrolabium - https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Astrolabium
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Kiedy Clint mówi, że może zacząć działać, wcale nie ma na myśli szukania drogi ucieczki...


	4. Rozdział 3 Część 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam nadzieję, że pamiętacie kim był Reed Richards aka Pan Fantastyczny (ten oryginalny, nie Roomba! :D)

* * *

Tony Stark nauczył się już w bardzo młodym wieku, że może pójść gdzie chce i robić, co chce tak długo, jak udawał pewnego siebie. Musiał udawać, że był tam, gdzie właśnie miał tam być i robił to, co właśnie miał robić. Udawaj wystarczająco dobrze, a niemal wszystko ujdzie ci na sucho.

Brunet oparł się o ścianę, zamyślony. Obserwował. Czekał.

W końcu telefon w jego kieszeni zawibrował, a mężczyzna wyjął go i sprawdził imię dzwoniącego. Tony wciągnął powoli powietrze, przekonując siebie, że była to konieczność. To było coś, co musiał zrobić. Nie ważne, jak bolesne i jak bardzo będzie go to potem prześladowało, musiał to zrobić. Dla dobra zespołu. Ponieważ lubił Clinta i w rzeczywistości tęskniłby za nim i jego zwyczajem prowadzenia filozoficznym dyskusji z Jarvisem po pijaku oraz faktu, że jako jedyny był w stanie uspokoić Coulsona, gdy ten był na wszystkich wściekły, a w dodatku jego chili było po prostu nieziemskie.

Robił to - Tony wciąż sobie o tym przypominał, gdy niemal miażdżył telefon w uścisku - dla Clinta. Ponieważ naprawdę nie miał zamiaru zostać sam w tej drużynie, która składała się z prawdziwych super ludzi, półbogów, gamma-potworów oraz NATASHY. Kurwa, po prostu nie. Potrzebował Clinta, potrzebował Clinta tutaj, już w tej chwili i robił to po to, by Clint był tu z powrotem, by odzyskać swojego kolegę z zespołu, całego i zdrowego. Boże, po prostu musiał to zrobić.

Tony wyprostował ramiona i uniósł podbródek – co cię nie zabiję, to cię wzmocni.

\- Cześć, Reed – powiedział i jakimś cudem nie brzmiał na wkurzonego! Raczej bardziej na miłego! Wow, był z siebie dumny. Gdy to wszystko się już skończy, to da sobie ciastko.

W rzeczywistości może nawet więcej niż jedno.

\- Cześć, Tony. Przepraszam, dopiero zobaczyłem, że dzwoniłeś. – Reed Richards brzmiał na tak samo roztargnionego jak zawsze. – Jesteśmy poza miastem, śledzimy naprawdę fascynującą możliwość potencjalnego kontaktu z…

Inżynier się wyłączył. Zwyczajnie pozwolił Reedowi na paplanie o jakichś durnotach przez kolejne dziesięć czy piętnaście minut. Nie raz użerał się z podobną paplaniną Pepper przez te wszystkie lata, więc bez problemu wiedział, kiedy należało potakiwać lub mówić „Och, naprawdę?”, podczas gdy druga osoba nawijała o czymś, o co w ogóle nie dbał. I Boże – miał gdzieś, o czym właśnie gadał Reed.

W ciągu tych kilkunastu minut mężczyzna zdążył przeprowadzić kilka generalnych obliczeń w głowie, wymyślić sposób na rozwiązanie kilku problemów, które ostatnio pojawiły się w jego zbroi, co potem naturalnie doprowadziło go do Dummy’ego oraz jego problemu z systemem koordynacji, który doprowadzał inżyniera często do szaleństwa. Mężczyzna próbował coś naprawić, zawsze próbował coś naprawić, a wtedy nagle bum – Dummy się przewracał i nie dał rady wstać, a to było ROZPRASZAJĄCE.

\- Tony?

Brunet wrócił z powrotem na ziemię.

\- Tak, przepraszam. Mamy tutaj… Mały problem – powiedział Tony, wpatrując się w notes leżący na jego kolanach. – Mój kolega z drużyny został zjedzony, jakby to ładnie ująć, przez kanał wentylacyjny.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy.

\- To coś nowego – stwierdził w końcu Reed, a w jego głosie dało się usłyszeć tą wredną nutę, „Cóż, świetnie. Mam zagadkę do rozwiązania. Tak się cieszę, że do mnie zadzwoniłeś. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż zrobię z ciebie idiotę”, ale może Tony’emu się to wszystko wydawało.

Mężczyzna wziął kolejny uspokajający oddech i opisał naukowcowi całą sytuację w skrócie.

\- … Ale on wciąż żyje. I potrzebuję twojej pomocy, bo go ściągnąć z powrotem. – Zakończył Tony.

Reed przez chwilę nic nie mówił.

\- Wiesz, że istnieje szansa, że jest całkowicie inaczej – powiedział, a jego głos był nieoczekiwanie miły. Niemal pocieszający.

\- Założę jednak, że żyje – odparł Tony i westchnął. – Daj mi sekundę. – Odsunął telefon od ucha i przeklinając urządzenie w myślach, wysłał szybko drugiemu mężczyźnie wszystkie dane. – Okej, wróciłem. Ten telefon jest do dupy. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że używam właśnie trzyletniej technologii. Czuję się sponiewierany. I spójrz na to, co ci wysłałem.

Mógł usłyszeć, jak mężczyzna przebiega szybko przez odebrane informacje, gdy jego nienaturalnie długie dłonie i palce uderzały o klawisze klawiatury.

\- Fascynujące – oznajmił jakiś czas później Reed. – Chyba widzę, co chcesz zrobić. Ale twoje czujniki nie są wystarczająco silne, by…

\- Ej no, nie obrażajmy moich czujników. Mam największy sprywatyzowany system satelitarny na ziemi i wcale nie przesadzam, gdy to mówię. W dodatku to nie moja wina, że Clint zdołał się zaleźć w innym pieprzonym wymiarze albo podobnym gównie. Zawsze uwielbiał sprawiać kłopoty. I dasz rady namierzyć sygnał?

\- Namierzyć? Tony, zakładasz coś, co niemal nie ma żadnego potwierdzenia w danych. Nie dość, że twoje założenia nie są naukowo…

\- On żyje, a dwadzieścia siedem minut temu zrobił to, co mu kazałem: wymienił procesor w jednym z Roombasów, co sprawiło, że ten Roomba odłączył się od chmury, którą zarządzał Jarvis – warknął brunet. – Jarvis nie może komunikować się, kontrolować ani namierzyć reszty Roombasów, ale kiedy mój system sztucznej inteligencji twierdzi, że ten jeden Roomba był podłączony, a potem nagle połączenie zostało zerwane, wierzę mu, ponieważ on nie popełnia błędów z namierzaniem rzeczy, za które jest odpowiedzialny.

\- W przeciwieństwie do nas, Tony? – zapytał Reed, a inżynier się wzdrygnął.

\- To, że ich zgubiliśmy, nie ma znaczenia tak długo, jak jesteśmy w stanie ich ściągnąć z powrotem. – Brunet przeczesał włosy nerwową dłonią, oddychając szybko.

\- Tak ci mówi intuicja?

\- Już namierzasz sygnał, co nie?

Reed mruknął niezobowiązująco pod nosem.

\- Robię, co w mojej mocy, Tony.

\- Nie proszę o nic więcej… - Nagle telefon przy jego uchu ponownie zaburczał, a inżynier znowu przeklął. – Przepraszam, Reed. Wygląda na to, że Steve chce ze mną o tym pogadać. Będziesz miał coś przeciwko, jeśli dodam go do rozmowy?

\- Nie krępuj się. On zresztą powinien wiedzieć, co planujesz, ponieważ szczerze, Stark? To jest głupie.

\- Wszystkie moje najlepsze pomysły takie są, przyjacielu. – Tony odebrał połączenie od Steve’a. – Hej, Kapitanie. Reed Richards i ja właśnie rozmawialiśmy o całej sytuacji. Zrobiłem połączenie konferencyjne. Masz coś nowego do dodania?

\- Reed? – Steve przez chwilę brzmiał na zbitego z tropu, a brunet był pewien, że mężczyzna w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał przed dodaniem czegoś jeszcze.

\- Cześć, Steve. Daj mi chwilę, dobrze? Przeglądam dane, które wysłał mi Tony. I jeszcze jedna rzecz. Ile dronów zgubiłeś, Tony?

\- Cztery. A potem skończyły mi się prototypy.

\- Próbowałeś pozbyć się tych, które nie były jeszcze skończone czy tych, które się nie udały?

\- Nie. To i tak by nie wzięło tego samego modelu dwa razy.

Dwójka mężczyzn zamilkła. W końcu Steve przerwał ciszę.

\- Co się dzieje, Tony?

\- Mamy wstępną teorię – zaczął inżynier, a jego palce wybijały nerwowy rytm na walizce leżącej obok niego. – Jestem całkiem pewny, że mam rację. Szala przechyla się na moją korzyść, ale… Fury bazuje na założeniu, że ta rzecz, czy czymkolwiek to jest, po prostu jakoś wkradła się do wentylacji. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to była prawda. Gdyby to było tu przez jakikolwiek okres czasu oraz miało jakiekolwiek zainteresowanie w ludziach, mielibyśmy już listę zaginionych agentów długą, jak moje ramię. Nie możemy tego zobaczyć, wyśledzić ani zatrzymać. Siedziba TARCZY byłaby jak bufet „Jedz ile chcesz!”, ale to się nie dzieje. Clint jest pierwszym, który zniknął.

Mężczyzna pochylił się nad notatnikiem, tęskniąc za swoim tabletem.

\- Dwa tygodnie temu ekipa naprawcza odwiedziła szyby wentylacyjne w celu wymienienia filtrów powietrza. Żadne z nich nie zgłosiło jakichkolwiek problemu czy zaginionego członka ekipy. Tylko jedna rzecz była dziwna: skrzynka z narzędziami gdzieś się zapodziała. Nic poza tym. Założono, że była to wewnętrzna kradzież. A właśnie, wiedzieliście, że kradzieże to obecny problem TARCZY?

\- Nie, nie wiedzieliście, bo to wewnętrzny problem. Ale pogrzeb trochę w papierach i odkryjesz, że od siedmiu miesięcy znika coraz więcej rzeczy. Generalnie małe przedmioty. Nic ważnego. Żadnych dokumentów czy dowodów w sprawach. Tylko komórki, tablety, laptopy. Scyzoryk szwajcarski. Łyżkowidelec tytanowy, który w rzeczywistości wygląda na całkiem fajnego i już sobie nawet taki zamówiłem, bo czemu, do cholery, nie? – Tony przesuwał długopis wzdłuż listy. – Maszyna do szycia, akurat ze wszystkich możliwych rzeczy. Ktoś trzymał ją pod biurkiem po tym, jak wcześniej odebrał ją z naprawy. Trochę to dziwne, ale nie o to mi chodzi. Uznano, że ktoś ma lepkie palce i Dział Kadr zajął się sprawą, która mimo iż miała niski priorytet i tak dostała własną teczkę.

Tony przerwał na chwilę, by nabrać powietrza, po czym kontynuował dalej.

\- Wróćmy do tego, co się działo siedem miesięcy temu. Pamiętasz, co wtedy robiliśmy, Steve? I nie, nie mówię o tych toksycznych motylach, które stworzył Doom. I dam sobie rękę odciąć, Richards, że tak szybko, jak się dowiadujesz, że ten kretyn ma znowu zamiar coś zrobić, ty akurat wtedy _przypadkowo_ musisz wyjechać z miasta, a my musimy się tym zająć sami i niemal zawsze na końcu wychodzimy na skończonych idiotów, co cię niezmiernie raduje.

Hulk był zadziwiająco uzdolniony w używaniu sieci na motyle, ale Richards nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.

\- Statek Skrullów – powiedział Steve.

\- Statek Skrullów – potwierdził Tony. – TARCZA znalazła w połowie zniszczony statek Skrullów i zaciągnęła go do domu – wyjaśnił Reedowi.

\- Głupota – stwierdził krótko naukowiec.

\- Próbowałem im to powiedzieć. Mówiłem im, że to był początek najgorszego filmu science fiction na świecie i wiedziałem, co mówię, bo Clint kocha takie rzeczy, jak „Ośmiorniczy Rekin versus Mega Kaczka” i widzieliśmy wszystkie części, niektóre nawet po dwa razy.

\- Clint nie jest jedynym, które lubi takie rzeczy – wytknął Steve.

\- Tak, ale chyba naprawdę nie masz pojęcia jak okropne są efekty specjalne w tych filmach – odpowiedział brunet, zręcznie wymigując się od potwierdzenia faktu, że tak, kochał te idiotyczne filmy, ponieważ były idiotyczne i dlatego, że mógł sam zrobić lepsze efekty z Jarvisem i AutoCAD. – Wracając do tematu, siedem miesięcy temu Fury nalegał, by ten cholerny statek był przeskanowany na sześć różnych sposobów do niedzieli, a potem złożył go do kupy w laboratoriach na najniższym piętrze. O to, co wiemy: statek został przeniesiony do siedziby agencji, a sześć godzin później, po tym, jak został rozładowany, technik laboratoryjny zgłosił zaginięcie jego iPhone’a. Siedem miesięcy i pełno małych kradzieży później… Clint znika. Jedyna żywa istota, która zginęła. To były fakty. Teraz czas na podejrzenia.

\- Na pokładzie tego statku było coś, co lubi zabierać technologię. Może to nas szpieguje, może jest to forma zabezpieczenia, ale z pewnością to coś zabiera rzeczy, z którymi wcześniej nie miało styczności, a my nawet nie mamy czasu, by powiedzieć im „pa pa”. Możemy spokojnie założyć, że zadaniem tego czegoś jest dostarczenie tego całego sprzętu w jednym kawałku. To coś nie ma zamiaru nic uszkadzać lub niszczyć. Stąd założenie, że Clint jest wkurzony, ale cały i bezpieczny, gdziekolwiek wylądował.

\- To coś było aktywne już od długiego czasu i kosztowało ludzkiej technologii, ale nie po raz pierwszy. Tylko nowe lub dziwne rzeczy znikały, takie jak łyżkowidelce czy Roombasy.

Brunet na chwilę przerwał, zapisując coś w notesie.

\- Roombasy. Nasze ukochane odkurzacze prawdopodobnie zaczęły się nudzić w Dziale Badań, więc stamtąd zwiały. Gdy już były wolne, podążyły za koncentracją kurzu w budynku, kierując się do biur zarządu, ponieważ im wyższy jest status bezpieczeństwa, tym rzadziej te obszary są sprzątane. Lobby jest myte, zamiatane i woskowane każdego dnia, ale biuro Fury’ego? Zapomnijcie, by Fury pozwoliłby tam wejść jakiemuś przypadkowemu gościowi z miotłą w ręku.

\- Ale Roombasy napotkały opór, przez co jeden z nich oddalił się od grupy, znalazł dostęp do wentylacji i tam wszedł, jednocześnie sprzątając. Kiedy został złapany, reakcja pod nazwą „O Malusi Robotowy Jezu, znalazłem coś, z czym nie dam rady sam sobie poradzić, potrzebuję wsparcia” musiała zostać wysłana do każdego Roombasa, więc wszystkie maszyny, podzielone na małe grupy, ruszyły do ostatnich znanych współrzędnych. Tylko Pan… - Wtedy Tony uzmysłowił sobie czego o mało co nie powiedział i zaczął zdanie od początku. – Tylko ulubieniec Clinta wiedział, że tam, gdzie się wybierali, nie było już dłużej TUTAJ i że prawdopodobnie nie powinni tam iść, bo inaczej źle się to skończy.

\- Lecz dla naszego przyjaznego jedzącego technologię potwora z sąsiedztwa Roombasy musiały być jak chipsy – nie możesz zjeść tylko jednego. Każdy z nich na tyle inny od reszty, by być interesującym, a w dodatku tak naprawdę same wpakowywały mu się do ust, więc czemu by ich nie połknąć?

Inżynier przetarł twarz dłonią.

\- Podsumowując, Clint byłby wciąż tutaj, gdyby nie dwie rzeczy. Pierwsza: Clint miał wtedy na sobie kompletnie unikatową broń na prawym nadgarstku, prototyp, jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Druga: złapał Roombasa tuż przed tym, jak zniknął. Został połknięty przypadkowo tak jak, gdy wieloryb połyka plastikową butelką wraz z swoją dzienną porcją szczętek. Nie tego chciał, ale został złapany w sieć.

\- To tylko hipoteza – odezwał się Reed.

\- Liczby są po mojej stronie.

\- Skąd wiesz, że złapał Roombasa? – za6pytał Steve.

\- Odzyskałem jego komunikator i przejrzałem nagranie.

\- Więc jeden z dronów jednak wrócił? – blondyn zadał kolejne pytanie, ale tym razem jego głos był napięty.

\- Nie – odpowiedział Tony po chwili milczenia.

Przez następne kilka sekund nikt się nie odzywał.

\- Tony, gdzie jesteś?

Brunet wpatrywał się w metalową ścianę.

\- Mniej więcej półtorej metra od miejsca, z którego Clint został zabrany. W szybie wentylacyjnym.

\- Jesteś idiotą – stwierdził Reed, a inżynier się zaśmiał.

\- Wiem, co robię. To nie chce mnie. Nie jestem niczym niezwykłym, ale siedzę tu już od jakichś czterdziestu minut i czuję to, co czuł wtedy Clint. Poruszający się i zmieniający kształt metal. Jest tu cholernie strasznie i oparcie się chęci krzyczenia jest bardzo trudne, ale powoli staje się to coraz łatwiejsze, ale mimo to wciąż tu jestem. – Zanim tu wszedł, zostawił swój telefon, tablet, zegarek oraz całą resztę, co zaliczało się pod kategorię technologii. Wziął tylko starszy model telefonu, który był na liście skradzionych już rzeczy oraz jedną z latarek TARCZY. – Podjąłem przemyślane ryzyko. Jeśli nie byłby to Clint, to w końcu byłbym to ja. – Jego palce postukały lekko w reaktor łukowy. – Jakby nie patrzeć, to w końcu mam najcenniejszy wynalazek w okolicy we własnej piersi. – Mężczyzna przyłożył dłoń do reaktora. – Przyczepiłem stary model do jednego z dronów, którego wysłałem. Nie działał, ale był tego samego rodzaju, którego aktualnie używam, jedyną różnicą było to, że mój ma rdzeń, a ten, który wysłałem go nie miał. I wszystko zadziałało, przez co, będę szczery, byłem trochę przestraszony, gdy tu wchodziłem.

\- Wynoś się stamtąd. – Głos Steve’a był płaski i niemal pozbawiony emocji. Mężczyzna używał tego głosu tylko w czasie misji i tylko wyłącznie w kryzysowych sytuacjach, gdy wydawał polecenia, które miały zostać wykonane natychmiast i bez pytania. – To rozkaz, Stark. Wycofuj się W TEJ CHWILI.

\- Nie mogę – odparł Tony ze słabym uśmiechem. – Reed ma wszystkie dane, ale wciąż potrzebuje kogoś po drugiej stronie. Moja zbroja ma międzywymiarowy nadajnik. Dzięki temu będziemy w stanie wyśledzić ją dosłownie wszędzie, a gdy Reed będzie obserwował to coś, gdy będzie mnie zabierało, będzie w stanie to znaleźć i wywalić z TARCZY.

\- Stark, wyjdź stamtąd.

\- Tony, wciąż mamy czas. Nie rób nic głupszego od tego, co już zrobiłeś do tej pory. Mogę znaleźć inny sposób, a poza tym musisz wziąć zbroję.

\- Gdybym cofnął się po zbroję, Richards, nikt z zespołu nie pozwoliłby mi tu wrócić, więc cóż, tego akurat nie zrobię. – Brunet poklepał swoją walizkę. – Całe szczęście walizkowa zbroja jest tak zaprojektowana, że żaden skaner nie jest w stanie jej prześwietlić. W tej chwili wygląda jak duże metalowe pudełko. Jednak w chwili, gdy ją aktywuję, będziesz miał przepuszczalnie około trzydziestu sekund, aby złapać mój sygnał, zanim to, z braku lepszego słowa, połknie mnie. Jesteś gotowy?

\- Ani trochę, Tony. Nie rób…

Inżynier mógł usłyszeć, jak Steve biegł i wiedział, że agenci ochraniający budynek spowolnią go, ale na pewno nie zatrzymają.

\- Nie rób tego, Tony. Odzyskamy go. Odzyskamy go w inny sposób, który nie wymaga, byś rzucał się za nim. Nie rób tego – wykrztusił blondyn w biegu.

\- Przeprowadziłem obliczenia. Największe szanse na sukces mamy wtedy, gdy ja jestem po drugiej stronie i współpracuję z Reedem, który jest najlepszą osobą do ustalenia, w którym wymiarze wylądowaliśmy. – Brunet wyrwał stronę z obliczeniami z notesu i złożył ją na pół. – To moja wina, Steve. Roombasy są moją winą, nanotechnologiczna kusza na jego nadgarstku jest moją winą, to wszystko… - Jego palce poruszały się szybko i sprawnie. – Nie mogę cofnąć moich błędów, ale przynajmniej mogę je naprawić. Albo polec próbując. – Tony uniósł skończony papierowy samolot na wysokość ramienia, po czym lekkim ruchem nadgarstka posłał samolot w powietrze, który poleciał w dół szybu. – Znajdziecie moje obliczenia na dole szybu powietrznego. Reed, jesteś gotowy?

\- Nie.

\- Kłamiesz – oznajmił Tony, śmiejąc się, jak szaleniec. – No dawaj, Richards. Ruchy, ruchy. Gotowy?

\- Nie, nie jestem gotowy, nie rób tego!

\- Steve, wrócimy zanim się obejrzysz. Nie pozwól TARCZY uznać nas obu za martwych, bo robota papierkowa jest cholernie trudna do cofnięcia. Ostatnim razem Pepper o mało co naprawdę mnie nie zabiła, żeby tylko nie musieć odkręcać tego całego orzeczenia o mojej śmierci. – Tony przewrócił walizkę i położył na niej dłoń. – Reed. Pięć, cztery, trzy…

\- Nie! – Steve był wściekły i przestraszony i była to pewnie jedna z najgorszych rzeczy, które Tony kiedykolwiek zrobił. Mężczyzna wiedział o tym aż zbyt dobrze i przez cały czas miał oczy szeroko otwarte, nie zamykając ich nawet na chwilę.

\- Dwa, jeden, teraz.

Inżynier uderzył pięścią w walizkę, a w chwili, której się aktywowała i zaczęła otwierać, mężczyzna poczuł, jak szyb zaczął pod nim falować oraz przekręcać, a potem nagle spadał bezwładnie w dół, co było w rzeczywistości idealną sytuacją, bo mógł wyprostować swoje ciało bez problemu, a zbroja mogła je otoczyć. Tony nie wiedział jak daleko, ani jak długo spadał, ale gdy w końcu wylądował, zrobił to z wielkim hukiem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dodatki (?):  
> \- Łyżkowidelec - takie coś naprawdę istnieje!  
> \- Skrullowie - kosmici, mówiąc krótko  
> \- "Ośmiorniczy Rekin versus Mega Kaczka" - org. "Sharktapus Vs. Megaduck". Nawet nie mam pojęcia, czy coś takiego naprawdę jest. Próbowałam to wygooglować, ale jedynie co mi wyskoczyło, to jakaś kreskówka i rekin
> 
> Pierwsza część czwartego rozdziału będzie (raczej) w weekend, ewentualnie za tydzień.
> 
> P.S. Jako iż na Tony'ego/Steve'a trzeba będzie jeszcze trochę poczekać, możecie przeczytać to: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116705 . Krótkie opowiadanie, AU. Po angielsku, ale łatwe do zrozumienia. Osobiście je uwielbiam.
> 
> Miłego tygodnia!


	5. Rozdział 4 Część 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I oto pierwsza część ostatniego rozdziału!
> 
> Dziękuję za kudosy oraz za wszystkie komentarze od Slimarwen (aka Oficjalnego Wsparcia Moralnego) oraz Philo_sophie_24 - kocham Was! <3

* * *

Fury był krok od zabicia przypadkowego agenta. Albo sześciu agentów. W zasadzie to nikt nawet nie wątpił w to, że mężczyzna zabije ich wszystkich tylko i wyłącznie siłą swojej wściekłości.

\- Czy ktoś zechce mi powiedzieć, jak dokładnie Stark dostał się do budynku, który był w końcu w stanie kwarantanny, a w dodatku cały teren był zabezpieczany przez ochroniarzy? Ktokolwiek?

\- Po prostu wszedł – odpowiedział Steve, a jego głos był niepokojąco cichy i spokojny. – Sir, wszyscy wiemy, że jeśli Tony jest zdeterminowany, by coś zrobić, to to zrobi. – Blondyn opierał się o ścianę z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi. Był wyczerpany, a jego nerwy były w strzępach. Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed odtwarzaniem w myślach ostatniej rozmowy z Tonym, mimo iż nic to nie zmieniało, a tylko sprawiało, że czuł się jeszcze gorzej.

A i tak robił to w kółko i kółko.

Fury prychnął gniewnie pod nosem.

\- Natasha, znajdź tych półgłówków, którzy wpuścili go do środka i daj im porządną lekcję.

Kobieta pokiwała głową, po czym wstała i skierowała się do wyjścia. Steve spojrzał na nią zmartwionym wzrokiem, gdy koło niego przechodziła, a rudowłosa w odpowiedzi przelotnie dotknęła jego ramię palcami.

\- Nie martw się – powiedziała szeptem. – Przeżyją.

Mężczyzna posłał jej wdzięczny uśmiech, a ona tylko cicho zachichotała. Fury rzucił im dziwne spojrzenie, ale zanim mógł zacząć całą tyradę od początku, jego uwagę w porę przyciągnęła Hill. Steve nie mógł powiedzieć, że był niezadowolony z tego faktu.

Nie to, żeby ktoś w ogóle zwracał uwagę na dyrektora. Bruce prowadził dwunastokierunkową rozmowę z Reedem Richardsem, Jane Foster, Hankiem Pymem oraz z całą resztą ludzi, których Steve nie znał, a naukowy żargon był niemal do niezrozumienia – Steve słyszał wcześniej niektóre określenia czy zwroty, ale to by było na tyle. Thor gdzieś zniknął, wychodząc wcześniej pod pretekstem zrobienia zwiadu, ale każdy wiedział, że w rzeczywistości półbóg próbował się skontaktować ze swoim szalonym bratem i zobaczyć, czy magia mogła jakoś pomóc w rozwiązaniu problemu. Szanse były nikłe, ale Thor przynajmniej czuł się lepiej, że chociaż próbował.

Prawdopodobnie chciał również dać Lokiemu jeszcze jedną szansę.

Na dalekim końcu stołu, siedząc samotnie, Phil pochylał się nad górą papierów, jednocześnie użerając się z młodszymi agentami, którzy przynosili nowe informacje, złe wieści oraz listy, w których przeróżne agencje rządowe żądały wyjaśnień na temat tego, co się do ciężkiego licha działo w głównej siedzibie TARCZY. Przez cały ten czas twarz Coulsona była pozbawiona emocji, ale mimo to wokół jego oczu i ust pojawiły się napięte linie.

Ktoś zostawił na stole tacę pełną papierowych kubków z parującą kawą. Po chwili zastanowienia, Steve chwycił dwa kubki i podszedł do Coulsona, oferując mu jedną z kaw.

\- Na tej jest napisane twoje imię – oznajmił, gdy agent spojrzał na niego. – Dosłownie. – Coulson wziął kubek z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Dziękuję. – Phil kiwnął głową w kierunku wolnego krzesła stojącego obok niego i Steve usiadł, wiedząc, że był to gest pojednawczy. Coulson wziął łyka ze swojego kubka, a następnie odstawił go na bok. – Przepraszam.

Steve spojrzał na drugiego mężczyznę znad własnej kawy.

\- Za co?

\- Za obwinianie Starka za tą całą sytuację – odpowiedział agent, który wrócił z powrotem do papierów. – Nie zrobiłby tego…

\- Tak, zrobiłby – przerwał mu blondyn, potrząsając głową. – Tony zawsze obwinia siebie szybciej niż ktokolwiek inny. Poszedł tam z tą gó… - Mężczyzna przełkną ślinę. – Z tą głupią walizką. Zaplanował to wszystko z góry. Żadne z nas nie mogło go zatrzymać, nie ważne, co byśmy powiedzieli.

Czy myślenie o tym powinno wywoływać aż taki ból?

\- Cóż, ale obwinianie go również nie pomogło – odparł Coulson głosem przepełnionym goryczą. – Straciłem nad sobą panowanie.

\- Straciłeś agenta. Każdy w takiej sytuacji szalałby z nerwów. Natasha powiedziała, że byłeś nadzorcą Clinta przez kilka lat jeszcze przed Avengersami. – Ni to spytał, ni to stwierdził Steve, obejmując dłońmi kubek z kawą. Ciepło napoju było w jakiś sposób pocieszające i lekko uspokoiło jego rozszarpane nerwy. Kofeina, tak samo jak alkohol, nie działa na niego w żaden sposób, ale i tak lubił jej zapach, ciepło oraz poczucie wspólności, które jej towarzyszyło.

\- Tak – potwierdził Phil, pochylony nad dokumentami. Jego ramiona były napięte i wyraźnie odznaczały się pod materiałem garnituru. – Przez prawie trzy lata, nim w końcu wdrożono projekt. – Jego długopis poruszał się szybko i dokładnie, bez nadmiaru energii czy pośpiechu. – Większość specjalistów oraz agentów pracowała z różnymi nadzorcami, ale przez niemal cały czas Clint był przypisany tylko do mnie.

Brwi Steve’a uniosły się w geście podziwu.

\- Trzeba przyznać, że Clint bywa nieprzewidywalny w trakcie misji.

\- Ale ci to chyba nigdy nie przeszkadzało – zauważył Coulson, zerkając z ukosa na blondyna.

Steve wzruszył ramionami.

\- Moje pierwsze prawdziwe doświadczenie w dowodzeniu było z Wyjącym Komando, Coulson. To nie jest nazwa, która dajesz grupie mężczyzn, którzy są dobrzy w staniu, czekaniu na rozkazy i wypełnianiu protokołów. To nazwa, którą dajesz grupie mężczyzn, którym ufasz, że wiedzą, co należy zrobić i nie zwracasz uwagi na to, jak bardzo niekonwencjonalnych metod używają. - Jego usta wykrzywiły się w słabym uśmiechu. - To nie tak, że nie wypełniali rozkazów. Po prostu wiedziałem, że nie muszą ich wypełniać, by zakończyć misję sukcesem. Czy to w ogóle ma sens?

Długopis Coulsona zawisnął nad kartką.

\- Tak, to ma sens. - Agent spojrzał znów na Steve’a. - Nie jest łatwo dla do dowódcy zrezygnować z kontroli.

\- To raczej problem z zaufaniem – odparł blondyn. – Znaczy, tak mi się wydaje. Musiałem im ufać, że wiedzą, że jeśli robią coś szalonego, to dlatego, że była to najlepsza z możliwych opcji. A oni musieli ufać mi, kiedy stawiałem na swoim i mówiłem, że tym razem robimy to po mojemu. Gdyby żadna ze stron nie ufała drugiej, wszystko skończyłoby się bardzo źle, więc po prostu znajdujesz układ, w którym każdy czuje się komfortowo i ufa sobie nawzajem i... - Urwał, wzdychając oraz potrząsając głową. - I robota jest zrobiona.

Agent bawił się długopisem, turlając go z jednej ręki do drugiej – Steve jeszcze nigdy nie widział, żeby Coulson zachowywał się aż tak nerwowo.

\- Clint i Natasha mogli być katastrofą, jako część Avengersów – powiedział nagle cicho Phil. - To ja byłem tym, który ich przekonał do dołączenia do programu Avengers.

Steve mrugnął z zaskoczeniem.

\- Nie wiedziałem o tym – odparł i była to szczera prawda.

Coulson odchyli się i oparł o tył krzesła.

\- Oboje byli idealnymi kandydatami pod względem wymaganych umiejętności fizycznych, jak i psychicznych. W porównaniu do nich, cała reszta agentów TARCZY była daleko do tylu. A byłem pewny, że ta dwójka może osiągnąć jeszcze więcej. W dodatku, bądźmy szczerzy, zwykli ludzie byliby trochę wystraszeni, gdyby Avengersi składali się tylko i wyłącznie z superludzi. Byłby to raczej instynktowny strach. Fakt, że w zespole byli zwyczajni ludzie z nadzwyczajnymi umiejętnościami, poprawiał publiczny wizerunek Avengersów już od samego początku. Ludzie się nie denerwowali. To nie jest tylko grupa dla nas, zwyczajnych ludzi, albo tylko dla nich, superbohaterów. Razem z Natashą i Clintem grupa stanowi całość. To raczej bardziej psychologiczne zagranie, które ułatwia zaakceptowanie istnienie Avengersów.

\- Ja... Nigdy o tym nie myślałem – przyznał się Steve, zjeżdżając w dół krzesła. Kubek, który trzymał w rękach, zaczął się trząść, więc dla bezpieczeństwa odstawił go na stół. - Nigdy... - Pozwolił swojej głowie opaść, jednocześnie pocierając kark dłonią. - Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do myślenia o sobie, jako o “nich”, tak myślę.

Tym razem to Coulson był tym, który westchnął.

\- To problem z zaufaniem – stwierdził, a jego glos był niespodziewanie życzliwy. - Jesteś bohaterem przez to, kim jesteś, Kapitanie, ale zawsze obawiano się tych różniących się od innych. Posiadanie Czarnej Wdowy oraz Hawkeye’a ułatwiało sprawę, ale wszystko zależało od ciebie. Ciebie, Thora, Starka i Bannera. To od was zależało, czy pozwolicie im działać czy nie. – W końcu Coulson uniósł wzrok, a jego czyste, inteligentne oczy spojrzały prosto w oczy Steve’a bez najmniejszego mrugnięcia. – Wierzyłem w ciebie – powiedział, wykrzywiając wargi w lekkim uśmiechu. – Oddałem swoich agentów w twoje ręce i modliłem się, że podjąłem właściwy wybór.

Steve przez dłuższą chwilę tylko wpatrywał się w agenta.

\- Dziękuję – odpowiedział w końcu, ale słowa nie były w stanie oddać wdzięczności, którą w tej chwili czuł.

\- Nie, to ja ci dziękuję. – Phil spojrzał w dół na swój długopis. Nagle w jego wyrazie twarzy coś się zmieniło, jakby właśnie podjął jakąś decyzję, a jego oddech gwałtownie przyśpieszył. – Zostałem przypisany do Clinta, jako jego nadzorca jakieś cztery lata temu – powiedział, po czym znowu napotkał wzrok blondyna. - Sypiamy ze sobą od około dwóch.

Steve poczuł, jak jego szczęka opada gwałtownie w dół.

\- Och – zdołał wykrztusić. – Och. – W końcu udało mu się znaleźć brakujący element w układance, którego już od dawna szukał. Teraz to wszystko miało sens. Teraz wiedział, teraz mógł zrozumieć. Zrozumieć, czemu ta dwójka poruszała się w ten specyficzny sposób wokół siebie. Czemu nie przejmowali się przestrzenią osobistą. Czemu jeden zawsze wiedział, gdzie był drugi. Czemu Coulson był w stanie przewidzieć, kiedy w trakcie misji Clint nie był tam, gdzie powinien był być. Czemu Clint dobrowolnie zgłaszał swój stan agentowi, gdy coś poszło nie tak. Czemu Coulson zawsze był tym, który odprowadzał Clinta do skrzydła szpitalnego, gdy ten był ranny. Czemu Clint był jedynym, który był w stanie przekonać Coulsona do przyłączenia się do wspólnych wieczorów filmowych, gdy góra dokumentów do wypełniania rosła i rosła. Czemu Clint bywał nieznośny, zgryźliwy, wredny, jednym słowem niemożliwy do życia pod jednym dachem z innymi ludźmi, gdy Coulson był wysyłany na misje niezwiązane z Avengersami i czemu Coulson bywał cichy, zimny i oschły, gdy Clint był wysyłany na zwiady albo chwilowo przypisywany do innej grupy. Teraz Steve rozumiał, czemu czasami widywał dwójkę mężczyzn z samego rana, siedzących samych w kuchni – Coulson czytał głośno podpowiedzi z krzyżówki z New York Times’a, podczas gdy Clint robił omlety i wykrzykiwał odpowiedzi i nawet Steve wiedział, że większość z nich była błędna. Rozumiał, czemu Coulson zawsze uderzał Clinta po głowie, gdy ten bywał pyskaty, a łucznik tylko zaczynał się śmiać w ten specyficzny sposób, w który się nie śmiał w innych sytuacjach.

Nagle było jasne, czemu Coulson wyglądał teraz na takiego załamanego i przybitego, a jednocześnie zdystansowanego oraz odizolowanego.

\- Mam nadzieję, że ta informacja niczego ci nie utrudni, ale czułem, że powinieneś o tym wiedzieć ze względu na obecne okoliczności – powiedział agent, gdy obserwował Steve’a z uniesionym podbródkiem, wyprostowanymi ramionami i czujnymi oczami.

No tak, niech to. „Och” mogło zostać wzięte za negatywną reakcję. To _była_ zła reakcja, ponieważ Phil powiedział mu właśnie coś bardzo osobistego oraz prywatnego i mężczyzna najwyraźniej myślał, że Steve będzie miał z tym problem, bo w końcu to nie było coś, o czym ludzie rozmawiali, gdy był młodszy. Blondyn naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, co powinien teraz powiedzieć.

Steve wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Cieszę się – zaczął i nie kłamał, mówiąc to. – Em, że ciebie ma. On wyraźnie… - Mężczyzna poczuł ciepło uderzające do jego policzków. – Zawsze wiedziałem, że ciebie lubił najbardziej. Clint jest, em, szczęśliwszy, gdy jesteś obok. Jest wtedy bardziej sobą, jest bardziej zrelaksowany. I cieszę się, że ty też go masz. I… - Blondyn schylił głowę. – Cieszę się, że mi o tym powiedziałeś. Nic nikomu o tym nie powiem, obiecuję, ale… - Steve spojrzał znów w górę i uśmiechnął się, czując, jakby właśnie zdał jakiś test, że jakaś niewidzialna bariera pomiędzy nim a Coulsonem znikła. – Dziękuję ci, że zaufałeś mi na tyle, by mi o tym powiedzieć.

Zaskoczenie agenta było widoczne w pojedynczym mrugnięciu. Był to szybki ruch, niekontrolowany i niespodziewany, ale wtedy po chwili kąciki jego ust uniosły się do góry.

\- A ja dziękuję za zrozumienie – odparł Coulson.

\- Ściągniemy go z powrotem – oznajmił Steve, chcąc pocieszyć drugiego mężczyznę, a następnie rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. – Najlepsze umysły świata próbują nam pomóc. No i też Thor.

To spowodowało wybuch śmiechu u Phila.

\- Wiem, że nam się uda. I dzięki, Kapitanie. Dzięki za, cóż… - Policzki agenta lekko się zaczerwieniły. – Nie chciałem cię stawiać w niekomfortowej sytuacji.

Steve zerknął szybko na Coulsona.

\- Czemu każdy myśli, że w latach czterdziestych nikt nie uprawiał seksu? – zapytał retorycznie, wiedząc, że w jego tonie było słychać odrobinę smutku i beznadziejności, ale nic na to nie mógł poradzić. Dobra, to, że ON nigdy nie był z nikim tak blisko, nie oznaczało, że nie widział, czym był seks. Bywało, że wojna zmuszała mężczyzn do szukania pocieszenia w ramionach innych żołnierzy, ale nie było to coś, co dręczyło Steve’a. Tak długo, jak nikt nikogo do niczego nie zmuszał, a ludzie byli w ten sposób szczęśliwsi, Steve nie wtrącał się w ich sprawy. – Mogę tylko coś powiedzieć? Zastanowiłbyś się nad powiedzeniem o tym reszcie drużyny, dobrze? To nie tak, że cię do tego zmuszam, ale… Jest łatwiej nie nadepnąć na czyjś odcisk, jeśli wiemy gdzie on jest.

Agent w odpowiedzi pokiwał głową.

\- Bałem się, że z nich wszystkich, akurat ty będziesz miał z tym problem – odparł Phil z typową dla niego kamienną miną, a Steve lekko się wzdrygnął.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nigdy nie zrobiłem czegoś, co mogło sprawić, że tak pomyślałeś… - zaczął, ale Coulson szybko mu przerwał.

\- Nie, nic takiego nie zrobiłeś. Jednak pomimo tego, że wygląda na to, że przystosowałeś się do XXI wieku z taką łatwością, zakładanie, że zaakceptowałeś wszystko, z czym prawdopodobnie wcześniej nigdy się nie spotkałeś, a co zostało nagle rzucone ci na głowę, byłoby po prostu niesprawiedliwe.

\- Tony pomaga mi zrozumieć wiele rzeczy – stwierdził Steve i po chwili poczuł, jak jego policzki znowu robią się całe gorące. – W zasadzie, to Tony i Jarvis. – Naprawdę nie było żadnej potrzeby, by wspominać o tym, że w rzeczywistości Jarvis asystował mu w studiowaniu praw równości, o które walczono przez wiele lata. Nie też żeby miał jakiś powód, by w szczególności skupić się na prawach homoseksualistów.

Jeśli jego mózg nie przestanie myśleć o Tonym w tej chwili, Steve będzie zmuszony do wsadzenia głowy pod najbliższy kran i poczekania, aż w końcu przestanie czerwienić się jak piwonia.

\- Pamiętaj, że zawsze możesz również zapytać mnie, jeśli nie chcesz o czymś rozmawiać z osobami z drużyny – oznajmił Phil, a Steve sięgnął po swoją już zimną kawę.

\- Coulson, jeśli jest coś, o czym nie chcę rozmawiać z osobami z zespołu, to czemu miałbym o tym rozmawiać z tobą? – zapytał blondyn. – W końcu też jesteś członkiem drużyny. – Steve wstał i delikatnie ścisnął ramię agenta, nie chcąc pognieść jego garnituru. – Nie martw się. Odzyskamy ich obu.

Ręka Coulsona na sekundę przykryła dłoń Steve’a, ściskając ją lekko.

\- Wiem o tym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marvelowy słownik wiedzy:  
> \- Hank Pym - twórca stroju Ant Mana. Ten, kto oglądał Ant Mana, zna Hanka - zgryźliwy starszy pan. I jest cholernie mądry.  
> \- Wyjące Komando - pamiętacie grupę, z którą Steve i Bucky rozwalali każdą bazę Hydry (w czasie II WŚ), jakby to były domki z kart? To właśnie oni. Dowodzenie nimi na pewno nie należało do najłatwiejszych zadań :D
> 
> Następna część powinna być w środę, ale niczego nie obiecuję na sto procent.


	6. Rozdział 4 Część 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witajcie w Bartonii!

* * *

Przez chwilę lub dwie Tony po prostu leżał, kompletnie oszołomiony.

\- Jarvis? – zawołał, ale inżynier nie był zaskoczony, gdy nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Z drugiej strony brak tak bardzo znajomego głosu był odrobinę dołujący. Dzięki czasom, w których jego boty i Jarvis byli jego jedynym towarzystwem, Tony przyzwyczaił się do głosu tego drugiego tak bardzo, że gdy Jarvis mu nie odpowiadał, mężczyzna musiał zdławiać uczucie paniki jak małe dziecko.

Fajnie było wiedzieć, że w rzeczywistości nigdy nie dorósł.

Po chwili system w zbroi wznowił pracę, a interfejs znów zabłysnął. Tony zrobił szybki skan otoczenia – na szczęście atmosfera była odpowiednia do oddychania, żadnych znanych toksyn czy trucizn, również brak problemów z temperaturą, a skaner wykrywał tylko jedną formę życia – człowieka – i prawdopodobnie był to Barton, bo wspomniana forma życia aktualnie pochylała się nad brunetem i uderzała go w hełm błyszczącym patykiem.

Wzdychając, Tony uniósł wizjer do góry.

Clint uparcie wpatrywał się w niego. Miał też na głowie coś, co najwyraźniej było ogromną, bardzo nieproporcjonalną oraz wysadzaną klejnotami koroną, w ręku trzymał berło, a wokół niego unosiło się stado Roombasów.

\- Witamy w suwerennym narodzie Bartonii – oznajmił łucznik z niewzruszoną twarzą. – Moi poddani, Roombasy, drony, jeden mechaniczny totem, który znalazłem oraz ja mamy zaszczyt cię powitać i zapytać, co ty do cholery odpierdalasz, naprawdę jesteś pieprzonym idiotą.

\- Jestem tu – wykrztusił Tony przez zaciśnięte zęby. – By cię uratować, a ty się odpłacasz takim chujowym nastawieniem?

\- Chyba się nie nadasz do mojej armii. Urośnij odrobinę i wtedy pogadamy – oznajmił Clint, unosząc brwi, ale po chwili podał rękę Tony’emu.

\- Czy ty masz na głowie koronę? Ty tak na serio? Gdzie znalazłeś… Dlaczego masz na głowie koronę? – dopytywał się Tony, ale chwycił dłoń Clinta i z jego pomocą stanął na równe nogi.

\- Słuchaj, stary. Dzisiaj się nauczyłem czegoś o sobie. Głównie to to, że jeśli wyląduję w jakimś kosmicznym wysypisku śmieci, z grupą znerwicowanych odkurzaczy oraz prawdopodobnie bez żadnych szans, że kiedykolwiek wrócę do domu i akurat znajduję koronę, to się nie waham i nakładam to piękne cacko na głowę. Nie powinno być chwili, w której nie nosisz korony. Pamiętaj: znajdujesz koronę, nakładasz ją, a następnie deklarujesz przejęcie władzy nad niezmierzoną górą mechanicznych śmieci. – Łucznik machnął berłem, chwaląc się swoimi włościami i jednocześnie zmuszając Roombasy do ucieczki. – Stąd Bartonia.

Tony w końcu rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i po chwili z jego głowy odpłynęła cała krew.

\- Czy my… - wykrztusił, przytłoczony widokiem. – Wooooooow – zdołał powiedzieć Tony, ponieważ był przecież największym fanem technologii na świecie i chyba zaraz będzie miał technologiczną erekcję.

\- Czy my siedzimy w gigantycznym, ciągnącym się bez końca pokoju wypełnionym skradzionymi rzeczami? Tak, wygląda na to, że tak. Właśnie przechodzisz zawał serca, prawda? Uznam, że to twoja zawałowa mina, bo jeśli jest to mina typu „Odkryłem swój nowy fetysz”, to nie jestem pewien, czy chcę żyć z tą wiedzą.

\- Pocałowałbym cię w tej chwili, gdyby nie fakt, że potem dogłębnie bym tego żałował.

\- Spróbuj, a umrzesz. Masz wszy. – Clint usiadł na jakimś latającym urządzeniu, które chyba miało służyć za tron. Jego dni świetności były już dawno za nim, ale Tony był pewien, że mógłby coś na to poradzić. – Wiem to z dobrego źródła.

\- Pepper mówi to ludziom tylko po to, by potem nie musieć płacić za rozprawy sądowe w sprawach rzekomych molestowań seksualnych – wyjaśnił brunet, nie zwracając zbytnio uwagi na to, co mówił. Tyle błyszczących rzeczy. Mężczyzna miał poważny problem z powstrzymaniem się przed wskoczeniem do najbliższej sterty i zaczęcia tarzania się w niej. – Nie miałem wszy przynajmniej od dekady.

\- Serio, zmuszasz swoją byłą dziewczynę do zajmowania się twoimi pozwami o molestowanie? Możesz być najgorszym eks na świecie, a wierz mi, słyszałem o wielu. Każdy z nich skończył ze statusem „To skomplikowane” na Facebooku. – Clint wychylił się i złapał jednego z Roombasów, który akurat koło niego przelatywał. Robot uniósł go na sekundę, a mężczyzna machnął nogami w powietrzu, zanim pozwolił, by maszyna odstawiła go na miejsce.

\- Nigdy tak naprawdę nie zostałem pozwany. Ja jestem zaskakująco charyzmatyczny, a Pepper jest niezaskakująco przerażająca. – Tony opuścił wizjer i wzniósł się w górę. Pokój wyglądał, jakby ciągnął się w nieskończoność i był zapchany po brzegi przeróżnymi rzeczami. Przecudownymi rzeczami. Brunet jęknął cicho. – Kurwa, nie opuszczę tego miejsca.

\- Tak dla jasności: nie mam ochoty umierać tu z pragnienia, gdy już cię zabiję i zjem, więc lepiej powiedz, Stark, że miałeś jakiś plan, nim dałeś się zjeść.

\- Mam plan, doskonały plan. Jezu, co ty sobie myślałeś? Że niby nie miałem planu? Zawsze mam plan i często bywa, że moje plany w rzeczywistości działają. Przecież byśmy cię tu tak po prostu nie zostawili – oznajmił Tony. Zrobił kilka kolejnych skanów i zauważył, że w pomieszczeniu nie było nic poza ciszą. Inżynier spojrzał w dół na Clinta, który aktualnie wpatrywał się w Roombasa leżącego na jego kolanach, delikatnie go głaszcząc.

\- Wow, nie masz o nas zbyt wysokiej opinii, co nie? – zapytał Tony, lądując na podłodze. – Nie to, żebym cię winił. Jesteśmy dosyć powaleni i dysfunkcyjni i w ogóle, ale bez przesady. Polecieliśmy do innego wymiaru, by ściągnąć Dooma, a każdy wie, że go nie znoszę. Dla kontrastu, ciebie akurat lubimy, a poza tym to twoja kolej na gotowanie, więc chrzań się, jeśli myślałeś, że się od tego wymigasz tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że byłeś na tyle głupi, by dać się zjeść przez potwora w wentylacji. – Inżynier uśmiechnął się wrednie. – Nigdy nie dam ci zapomnieć o tym ostatnim, tak swoją drogą.

\- Doszedłem do wniosku, że uznaliście mnie za martwego. – Clint wzruszył mimowolnie ramionami, wyglądając na zrezygnowanego. – Na miłość boską, sam myślałem, że jestem martwy, dopóki się nie obudziłem. Był to jeden z tych „Co jest, kurwa?” momentów.

\- Ta, wiem coś o tym – zaśmiał się Tony. – „Ha, nie umarłem! Chwila. Szlag. Co ja mam teraz zrobić?”. Nic nadzwyczajnego. Czasami ulga, że żyjesz, zostaje przyćmiona faktem, że bycie martwym byłoby w tym momencie znacznie łatwiejsze.

\- To nie powinno być „niczym nadzwyczajnym”, Stark, poważnie. I jakim cudem tutaj skończyłeś?

\- Nałożyłem zbroję, co jest technicznym odpowiednikiem owinięcia się w smaczniutki bekon, po czym poczekałem w szybie, aż mnie zjadło. Czyli około minuty.

\- Czekaj, dobrowolnie… - Clint gapił się na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Ten plan jest do dupy.

Tony wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie możemy pozwolić Coulsonowi, by zawsze nas ratował. Facet ma inne rzeczy do roboty. – Tony schylił się, gdy Barton na wpół serio spróbował uderzyć go pięścią w głowę. – No no, uderzanie gościa w zbroi, gdy nie jest się Thorem: to się dopiero nazywa głupota.

\- Tak, ale ja nigdy nie byłem mądry. – Clint uśmiechnął się krzywo do mężczyzny. – Nie zatrudniono mnie ze względu na moją inteligencję. Zatrudniono mnie ze względu na moją umiejętność strzelania do celów dopóki nie są martwe.

Brunet podniósł coś, co wyglądało na wykonany z ogromną precyzją zegar i przebiegł palcami po jego tarczy.

\- Bycie mądrym powinno być moim zajęciem – odparł, potrząsając głową. – A tak, by cię z powrotem ściągnąć, musiałem zadzwonić do Reeda Richardsa. Mam tu na myśli przełykanie swojej dumy wraz z ogromną dawką arszeniku w ramach przystawki.

\- Naprawdę, stary? Zadzwoniłeś do Richardsa? Ten kretyn nigdy nie da nam o tym zapomnieć – marudził Clint. – Jezu, Stark. On będzie teraz bez końca mi to wypominać za każdym razem, jak się zobaczymy, przez najbliższy rok. Postrzelę go, jeśli wspomni o tym w środku walki.

\- Wiem o tym. Obiecałem sobie ciastka po tym wszystkim. – Inżynier sięgnął po coś, co na pierwszy rzut oka było wysoko zaawansowaną kostką Rubika, ale równie dobrze mogła być to bomba. Postanowił, że rozgryzie to za chwilę. – Chrzanić to, jak wrócimy, to idziemy na pieprzone ciastka. Ale na takie naprawdę dobre. Na te z tej francuskiej cukierni. No wiesz, ta, która robi te dziwne małe migdałowe ciasteczka z nadzieniem i każde jest w innym kolorze?

\- Lubię je – odpowiedział Clint, machając nogami w powietrzu.

\- Pepper zawsze kupuje te dziwnie wyglądające. W zasadzie to dobrze, bo gdybym to ja miał wybierać, to wziąłbym po prostu wielką paczkę z czekoladowymi i orzechowymi ciastkami i jebać wszystko, co jest różowe, a zazwyczaj te różowe są najlepsze. – Kątem oka mężczyzna zauważył, jak Roombas opuszcza dłonie łucznika i w zamian tego ląduje na jego głowie, próbując złapać równowagę na chwiejącej się koronie. – Zdobyłeś nowego kumpla?

\- Ta. – Przez chwilę Barton nic nie mówił. – Tony?

\- Hmm?

\- Mogę zatrzymać tego jednego?

Tony zerknął na Roombasa, który obracał się dookoła i wydawał radosne dźwięki, a następnie z powrotem na dziecięcą zabawkę ukośnik głowicę rakiety nuklearnej w swojej dłoni.

\- Clint, pomalowałem jego obudowę i nakleiłem wielki czerwony krzyżyk, a i tak wciąż da się zobaczyć twoje cholerne pismo i napis „Pan Fantastyczny”. – Usta Tony’ego drgnęły, próbując powstrzymać uśmiech. – Nie da się też nie zauważyć, że akurat za tobą przepada najbardziej. Jeśli chce zostać z tobą, a wygląda na to, że chce, to kim ja do diabła jestem, by mu tego zabronić?

Clint mrugnął, zaskoczony.

\- Och. Okej. – Łucznik uniósł do góry swoją dłoń, a Roomba poruszył się, by otrzeć się o jego palce. – Dzięki.

\- Nie ma za co. – Tony w końcu otworzył trzymany w rękach przedmiot i zajrzał do jego wnętrza. – Hmm. Cóż, to wszystko wyjaśnia. – Mężczyzna z powrotem zamknął pudełko i ostrożnie odłożył je na ziemię. – Ruszamy dalej.

\- Co wszystko wyjaśnia?

\- Nie ważne. Nie... Nie dotykaj tego, dobra? Udawaj, że go tu nie ma. – Brunet stanął na równe nogi. – Richards złapał sygnał nadajnika z mojej zbroi, nim wyparowałem, jestem tego pewien. Teraz to już tylko kwestia znalezienia sposobu zapanowania nad portalem, który nas tu przysłał, a to są już w stanie zrobić.

\- Jeśli rzeczywiście tak jest, to czemu, do cholery, po prostu nie wysłałeś pustej zbroi? – zapytał Barton, również wstając i wycierając dłonie o materiał spodni.

\- Ponieważ miałbym przerąbane, gdyby zbroja wpadła w cudze ręce. Nie mam zbyt dużo szczęścia jeśli o to chodzi. Nigdy.

\- To lepsze niż umieranie, durniu.

\- Nie byłbym tego taki pewien. – Inżynier potrząsnął ramionami, jakby rozpoczynał rozgrzewkę. – Zobaczmy, co tu możemy jeszcze znaleźć. Och, i jeszcze jedna rzecz. – Tony poczekał, aż łucznik na niego spojrzał. – Chciałbym zaznaczyć, iż w mojej rodzinie panuje tradycja marnowania czasu oraz pieniędzy w celu znalezienia zaginionego kamrata. Mój ojciec wydał miliony, szukając Steve’a i nie pozwolę martwemu gnojkowi wygrać – oznajmił, po czym wzruszył ramionami. – Nie ma to nic związanego z tobą, więc się nie rozczulaj.

Clint wpatrywał się w bruneta z uniesionymi brwiami.

\- Czy ty właśnie próbujesz powiedzieć coś emocjonalnego? Ostrzegam, że: A. Nie jestem pijany, ani B. Wystarczająco blisko śmierci, by na to pozwolić.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Masz na głowie pieprzoną koronę. Nie ma sposobu, by odbywać poważną rozmowę z facetem, który nosi koronę i Roombasa. Po prostu nie, to zbyt niedorzeczne.

\- To dobrze.

\- To dobrze – zgodził się Tony. – Zabierajmy się do pracy.

\- A co dokładnie robimy?

\- Dowiadujemy się, jak tu trafiliśmy, a potem dowiadujemy się, jak możemy stąd wyjść.

Barton wskazał palcem na sufit.

\- Rzeczy pojawiają się tam, spadają na dół i bum. Nic trudnego.

\- No dobra, ale skąd te rzeczy się biorą?

\- Zewsząd. Spójrz na kupki. Rzeczy w obszarze, w którym wylądowaliśmy, są głównie ludzkiego pochodzenia. Jednak im bardziej się oddalasz, tym więcej nieznajomych sprzętów się pojawia, więc myślę, że punkt zrzutu jest stały. Rzecz w tym, że jest tych punktów _pełno_.

Tony opuścił wizjer, wzbił się w powietrze i raz jeszcze przeskanował otoczenie.

\- Rozkład tych rzeczy sugeruje, że za ułożenie ich była odpowiedzialna jakaś inteligencja, osoba lub osoby.

\- Jeśli rzeczywiście tak było, to nie było tu ich przez dłuższą chwilę. – Barton skorzystał z podwózki w postaci Pana Fantastycznego i już po kilku sekundach był na szczycie góry. – Spójrz na to wszystko. Nikt tu nie robił porządków już od długiego czasu. Albo nie żyją albo stracili zainteresowanie.

\- Pierwsza opcja jest bardziej prawdopodobna. Ale jeśli jakaś sztuczna inteligencja była odpowiedzialna za to miejsce, to musi być jakiś sposób na kontrolowanie jej. – Tony zerknął na Clinta. – Nie masz nic przeciwko, jeśli oblecę szybko pokój i spróbuję oszacować jego rozmiar?

\- Idź, idź. Ja tu poczekam i poniańczę Roombasy. Ale małe ostrzeżenie: próbowaliśmy znaleźć ściany i się to nam nie udało. – Mężczyzna usiadł tam, gdzie akurat stał. – Tony? Tylko niech coś błyszczącego cię nie rozproszy, bo jeszcze zapomnisz tu wrócić.

\- I mówi to gość w koronie. Wrócę za dziesięć minut bez względu na to, czy je znajdę, czy nie.

\- Świetnie. Ja pogrzebię sobie w, no nie wiem, późnych latach dziewięćdziesiątych, zgaduję?

Śmiejąc się pod nosem, Tony uniósł się, rozglądając uważnie na boki. Pomieszczenie było większe, niż się spodziewał, ale nie ciągnęło się bez końca, bo już po kilkuset metrach zobaczył ścianę. Czarna, metalowa i gładka jak jedwab. W niczym mu to zbytnio nie pomogło, ale przynajmniej ją znalazł. Inżynier miał już się obrócić, ale wtedy nagle usłyszał trzask i w porę obrócił głowę, by zobaczyć coś turlającego się w dół.

W czasie, gdy zdążył wrócić, Clint wraz z Roombasami dotarli już do nowego nabytku.

\- Co mamy? – zapytał Tony, lądując i podnosząc wizjer.

\- Gdzieś tam daleko jest jakiś rozpaczony artysta, który właśnie stracił niespodziewanie ładne biurko z wbudowanym Lightbox – odparł łucznik. – A ty coś znalazłeś?

\- Ścianę. I… - Brunet urwał, opuszczając wizjer i czytając odczyty z czujników. – Bingo. Chyba zlokalizowałem nasze małe portale. To dobra wiadomość.

\- A jaka jest zła?

Tony zwrócił głowę ku sufitowi.

\- Wychodzi na to, że są tu setki portalów, a ja nie mam pojęcia, z którego wyszliśmy. Może ty wiesz? – Mężczyzna mrugnął, gdy na wyświetlaczu pojawiało się kilka kolejnych punktów, z których dochodziły specyficzne odczyty świadczące o obecności portalów gotowych do wyplucia jeszcze większej ilości rzeczy.

\- Ja ich nawet zobaczyć nie mogę. – Mimo to Clint i tak spojrzał na sufit. – Możemy użyć któregoś z nich, by wrócić?

\- Myślę, że mogę zrobić coś, co zmusi je do otworzenia się, ale jeśli nie będziemy dokładnie wiedzieć, który nas tu wyrzucił, Bóg jeden wie, gdzie skończymy.

\- To tak, jak z tymi drzwiami w „Potworach i Spółce”?

\- Czy ty w ogóle oglądasz coś innego, co nie zawiera nadmiernej ilości przemocy lub nie jest kreskówką?

\- Czemu w ogóle się tym przejmujesz?

\- Święta racja. – Tony na chwilę zamilkł. – Jeśli zdołam je otworzyć, albo chociaż zrobić w nich szczelinę, to mógłbyś coś przez nie przerzucić?

\- Bez problemu – odpowiedział łucznik, szczerząc się. – Chyba znalazłem coś, co będzie się akurat nadawało. Ty się zajmij swoją robotą, a ja zajmę się swoją. Ruszaj się! Chcę już wracać do domu.

*

\- To już coś – powiedział Bruce, pochylając się nad trójwymiarową mapą głównej siedziby TARCZY, którą Jarvis pomógł Richardsowi poskładać do kupy. W centrum projekcji budynku było rozsypane pełno mrugających czerwonych kropek. – Myślisz, że to wszystko, to nasz mały gość?

\- To niemal pewne. Odczyty z miejsca, w którym zniknął Tony, były nie do pomylenia z niczym innym. Myślę, że to coś może się przemieszczać i z pewnością nie jest zmuszone do pozostania w jednym miejscu, ale z jakiegoś powodu być może czuje się bardziej komfortowo, gdy jest otoczone metalem, co tłumaczy dlaczego zawsze wraca do szybu wentylacyjnego. Jednak jeśli Tony miał rację co do kradzieży, a w tym momencie nie ma żadnych powodów, by myśleć, że się mylił, to coś może się poruszać jak żywnie mu się podoba.

\- Czy to żyje? – zapytał Coulson, krzyżując ramiona.

\- Wątpliwe. Wygląda to raczej na ograniczoną formę sztucznej inteligencji. Mogę się mylić, ale to w żaden sposób nie przypomina jakiejkolwiek formy życiowej, z którą kiedykolwiek mieliśmy do czynienia. – Naukowiec również podchylił się nad projekcją. – Jarvis, czy mógłbyś pokazać potencjalną trasę, którą myślimy, że przebył?

\- Oczywiście. – Mapa na chwilę straciła ostrość, ale po sekundzie kropki połączyły się w czerwoną ścieżkę wiodącą przez dolne piętra.

\- To coś poruszało się po agencji za pomocą wentylacji. Są ogromne obszary budynku, do których się to nawet nie zbliżyło. A jeśli podąży się tą ścieżką, to można zauważyć, że udało mu się również uniknąć najbardziej niebezpiecznych laboratoriów czy warsztatów, co wyjaśnia czemu TARCZA nie przejmowała się zbytnio kradzieżami. System wentylacyjny w niebezpiecznych obszarach jest znacznie bardziej skomplikowany, by zapobiec przypadkowemu zanieczyszczeniu krzyżowemu w obu kierunkach. Stąd wiemy, że to prawdopodobnie poruszało się tą trasą… - Czerwona ścieżka poruszyła się, zaznaczając pulsującymi punktami miejsca, w których zgłoszono kradzieże. - … Kończąc tutaj.

\- Co również wyjaśniałoby, dlaczego nie straciliśmy Tony’ego wcześniej – zauważył Bruce. – Raczej nie przeciął jego trasy w żadnym z tych punktów, bo zazwyczaj trzyma się tych terenów. – Doktor dotknął mapy, podświetlając bardziej odizolowane laboratoria oraz biura. – Całe szczęście, że gdy zniknął Clint, wiedzieliśmy jak, gdzie i kiedy to się stało. W przeciwnym razie, Tony po prostu zniknąłby jednego dnia i prawdopodobnie nigdy byśmy się nie dowiedzieli czemu.

Steve starał się utrzymać spokojną minę, ale nie szło mu to łatwo, bo sama myśl, że Tony nagle mógłby zniknąć sprawiała, że od razu zaczynał panikować. Blondyn spróbował spowolnić swój oddech, ale pod stołem jego ręce i tak boleśnie zacisnęły się w pięści.

\- Czy jest to przez coś kontrolowane?

\- Nie sadzę – odparł Richards. – Jego ruchy wydają się być chaotyczne, a cele zbyt przypadkowe. W zasadzie, to coś przypomina Roombasy Tony’ego, tyle że w wydaniu kosmicznym. Wystarczająco inteligentne, by wiedzieć, czego szuka, ale nie na tyle inteligentne, by stawiać sobie priorytety.

\- Więc nic, czym powinniśmy się martwić? – zapytała Natasha, z również skrzyżowanymi ramionami.

\- Tego bym nie powiedział. – Richards wziął do ręki tablet. – Jarvis, mogę poprosić o glob?

Mapę budynku zastąpiła projekcja Ziemi.

\- Ponieważ przyłapaliśmy naszego znajomego na gorącym uczynku, gdy akurat otwierał portal, byłem w stanie wyśledzić sygnaturę energetyczną i tu zaczyna się być interesująco. Zlokalizowaliśmy dziesiątki portali przy użyciu sieci Oracle. – Na powierzchni globu pojawiło się pełno małych czerwonych kropek. – A to mogą być tylko te, które są akurat w tej chwili aktywne.

\- Chyba sobie jaja robicie – wtrącił się Fury, a jego głos był dziwnie pozbawiony emocji.

\- Chcielibyśmy. – Banner szybkim ruchem nadgarstka wprawił glob w ruch. – Ponieważ te portale nie biorą ludzi, czy chociaż zwierząt, tylko sprzęt i technologię, nikt tego do tej pory nie zauważył. Nie ma sposobu, by określić od jak długa to się dzieje ani co zabrali.

\- Świetnie. – Steve poruszył się nerwowo na krześle. – Czy możemy to jakoś cofnąć? Albo zrobić stabilny, dwukierunkowy portal?

\- Myślimy, że tak. Potrzebujemy tylko odrobiny więcej czasu i odrobiny więcej danych – odparła Jane, która od niedawna stała się znawczynią międzywymiarowych portali, którą wzywała TARCZA w nagłych przypadkach. – Póki co sugerujemy, by wykurzyć to coś z wentylacji, a my w ten sposób zdobędziemy lepsze odczyty.

\- Jak? – zapytał Coulson.

\- Zwabimy go na zewnątrz elektroniką i sprzętem. Zobaczymy, jak się zachowuje oraz czym jest zainteresowany, a czym nie.

\- Co dokładnie macie na myśli? – odparł Fury.

\- Wciąż mamy trzydzieści Roombasów, a wygląda na to, że to bardzo, ale to bardzo lubi Roombasy – zasugerował Bruce.

\- Dobry pomysł. Zróbcie to. – Dyrektor wstał ciężko z miejsca. – Myślicie, że możemy już pozwolić ludziom wracać do budynku?

\- Tak długo, jak nie będą mieli ze sobą nic metalowego ani żadnej technologii, mogą wrócić. Nie wpuszczajcie nikogo z medycznymi urządzeniami: żadnych kardiostymulatorów, sztucznych stawów czy chociaż metalowych płytek zespalających kości. – Richards oparł się o stół. – Nic, co może przyciągnąć jego uwagę.

\- Ma sens. Ruszajmy się, ludzie. Zobaczcie, czy dacie rady to ściągnąć do któregoś z pustych laboratoriów i przeskanować w jakiś sposób, który nie skończy się kradzieżą skanerów. – Dyrektor zerknął na Richardsa, a potem na Bruce’a. – Dacie rady to utrzymać pod kontrolą?

\- Powinniśmy być w stanie to odizolować, a potem dezaktywować, ale nie spróbujemy niczego takiego dopóki nie odzyskamy Clinta i Tony’ego – wyjaśnił Bruce. – Jednak w razie wypadku, gdyby coś stało się z tym portalem, wciąż powinniśmy być w stanie ich wyciągnąć z pomocą innych portalów.

Steve wziął głęboki oddech. Ulga była dosyć łagodnym określeniem tego, co teraz czuł. Podczas, gdy drużyna zaczęła podnosić się ze swoich miejsc, Coulson już rozmawiał przez telefon, a Hill i Fury sprzeczali się o coś po cichu, Steve uśmiechnął się do Bruce’a.

\- Dobra robota – powiedział blondyn, a doktor uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

\- Głównie to robota Reedsa – odparł. – Ale cieszę się, że udało się zrobić tyle, ile zrobiliśmy. Byłem… - Mężczyzna przeciągnął nerwowo palcem po krawędzi tabletu. – Dosyć zaniepokojony.

Steve wstał i poklepał go ramieniu.

\- Nie tylko ty. Ale ściągniemy ich z powrotem dzięki waszej pomocy.

\- To jeszcze nie koniec. Idę zanleźć sobie wózek z Roombasami i zobaczyć, czy to coś złapie przynętę – postanowił Bruce. – Reed, masz czas, by nam z tym pomóc?

\- Och, to jest takie fascynujące! – zgodził się drugi naukowiec. – Z chęcią zobaczę niesławne Roombasy. Tony ma takie czarujące, a zarazem dziecinne podejście do swoich wynalazków.

Na swoje szczęście, mężczyzna wyszedł z pomieszczenia, nim Steve miał czas zrobić coś równie dziecinnego, jak na przykład _przypadkowe_ popchnięcie naukowca. Blondyn cicho westchnął. Okej, nigdy nie powie tego Tony’emu, ale czasami Steve zgadzał się z jego opinią dotyczącą Reeda Richardsa – facet chyba codziennie ćwiczył, jak być jeszcze bardziej wkurzającym, niż był poprzedniego dnia.

Nagle telefon Steve’a zaburczał, a gdy mężczyzna go wyjął, ujrzał na wyświetlaczu nieznany numer. Zaciekawiony, odebrał.

\- Steve Rogers przy telefonie.

Przez chwilę po drugiej stronie słuchawki było słychać ciszę.

\- Hej. Emm, to zabrzmi bardzo dziwnie, ale nazywam się Stuart Murphy i mieszkam w Ames w Iowa. Właśnie szedłem klatką schodową mojej kamienicy i taka gąbkowa strzałka, wiesz, takich co się używa w pistoletach z Nerfa? Dosłownie spadła znikąd. Była do niej przyczepiona notka mówiąca, bym zadzwonił pod ten numer i powiedział Steve’owi, że Tony i Clint są bezpieczni i że potrzebują kolejnego Roombasa. A potem jest napisane: „Dam ci samochód, jeśli to zrobisz”, co brzmi całkiem fajnie. Więc to robię. Nawet jeśli koniec końców nie dostanę tej fury.

Steve uderzył plecami o ścianę, wciągając powoli powietrze.

\- Tym się proszę nie przejmować. Dostanie pan samochód. Może pan poczekać chwilę? – Blondyn zakrył telefon dłonią. – Mamy kontakt – powiedział, ale wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że w całym pokoju rozbrzmiewały dzwoniące telefony, wszyscy rozmawiali, a zewsząd dało słyszeć się wybuchy śmiechu. Coulson spojrzał w jego kierunku – jego oczy były wypełnione ulgą, a Steve się szeroko uśmiechnął. Coulson odwzajemnił uśmiech i pomimo toczącego się wokół chaosu, dwójka mężczyzn poczuła w końcu spokój.

Steve zastanawiał się, czy byłoby mu teraz trudniej czy łatwiej przejść przez to wszystko, gdyby kiedykolwiek powiedział Tony’emu, że być może był w nim zakochany.

\- Idźcie po Roombasy! – krzyknął Fury. – Ściągnijmy naszych chłopców do domu!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAK, STEVE. BYŁOBY ŁATWIEJ. CZEMU NIC MU NIE POWIEDZIAŁEŚ?! *śmieje się histerycznie*
> 
> Ostatnia część pod koniec tygodnia, najpóźniej za tydzień!


	7. Rozdział 4 Część 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I oto doszliśmy do końca!
> 
> Dziękuję za wszystkie kudosy, które dostało to tłumaczenie + komentarze! <3 Pamiętajcie, że ja tylko tłumaczę - jestem pewna, że autorka ucieszyłaby się również, gdyby zobaczyła nawet najmniejszy komentarz pod oryginałem ;)
> 
> Miłego czytania!

* * *

Pierwszymi słowami Tony'ego Starka, gdy ten wrócił na Ziemię, były: "Będę musiał kupić tyle pieprzonych samochodów, co nie?"

Pierwszymi słowami Steve'a Rogersa były: "Bardzo dużo samochodów. Możesz zacząć tuż po tym, jak odbędziemy długą dyskusję na temat używania siebie jako przynęty."

Pierwszymi słowami Clinta Bartona były: "Oddałem prawa do zasobów mineralnych oraz skradzionej technologii Bartonii dla StarkIndustries w zamian za dożywotni zapas żelków Swedish Fish, schłodzonego piwa oraz prawda do prowadzenia któregokolwiek z samochodów Tony'ego o dowolnej porze dnia i nocy. Jestem cholernym mistrzem w negocjacjach.”

Pierwszymi słowami Phila Coulsona były: "Czy ty masz na głowie koronę?"

Fury zignorował ich wszystkich, gdyż stawał się naprawdę dobry w udawaniu, że Avengersowie w ogóle nie istnieli, gdy akurat świat nie był atakowany przez kosmitów. Dyrektor powiedział coś jeszcze o "krwawiącym wrzodzie", ale nikt nie był do końca pewien o co mu chodziło. Z pomocą Richardsa oraz Starka, odizolowano oraz dezaktywowano generator portalu, a TARCZA wyznaczyła specjalną grupę, której zadaniem było pozbycie się reszty portalów przy użyciu danych zebranych przez jajogłowych.

Stark był tym, który stanął twarzą w twarz z Furym, oznajmiając prosto z mostu, że nie pozwoli TARCZY przejść przez portale, o ile nie zostanie tam również wysłana ekspedycja naukowa w celu zbadania znajdującego się tam sprzętu. Fury uprzejmie zgodził się, by wysłać tam grupę naukowców TARCZY. Stark zaśmiał mu się w twarz. W niczym również nie pomógł fakt, iż brunet trzymał pod pachą worek wypchany po brzegi rzeczami, a do których kategorycznie odmówił Fury'emu dostępu.

Coulson nie chciał wiedzieć, co inżynier miał zamiar zrobić z czymś, co przypominało mikrofalówkę, okrągłą szklankę, zegarem, który pod kryształową szybą miał pełno nachodzących na siebie tarcz, górą jakiegoś wyginającego się metalu, ręką robota oraz czymś, co albo było kulą disco albo dziwną kostką Rubika. Po tym, jak agent usłyszał opis miejsca, do którego prowadziły portale, jakaś część mężczyzny była przerażona tym, że akurat TE rzeczy zostały wybrane i zabrane przez Tony'ego Starka.

Phil poczekał długie trzydzieści sekund, nim chwycił Clinta za kark i zaczął ciągnąć go w stronę skrzydła medycznego.

\- Nic mi nie jest, proszę pana - oznajmił Clint, ale podążył za Coulsonem bez dalszej dyskusji.

\- Nie ty o tym decydujesz - odciął się agent, jednocześnie próbując pamiętać o trzymaniu rąk przy sobie. Okazało się, że nie było to łatwe. Cholera, jeśli już o tym mowa, to nawet powstrzymywanie dłoni przed drżeniem było trudne.

\- Rozumiem i właśnie dlatego idę do skrzydła medycznego, jestem pewien, że pan to zauważył, ale chcę również, by pan zrozumiał, że nic mi nie jest.

Głowa Coulsona gwałtownie odwróciła się w stronę łucznika.

\- Próbujesz mnie rozbawić, agencie?

\- A skądże. Staram się pana pocieszyć. - Wargi Clinta wygięły się w lekkim uśmiechu. - Ja tylko i wyłącznie melduję swój status zawczasu, by mógł pan być na bieżąco z moim obecnym stanem. Tak jest napisane w podręczniku TARCZY - "Upewnij się, że twój nadzorca zawsze wie o twoim aktualnym statusie."

\- Nie jestem już twoim nadzorcą, Barton.

\- Zawsze będziesz moim nadzorcą - oznajmił Clint, ale zdanie, które powinno być sarkastyczne albo przynajmniej czystym stwierdzeniem faktu, zabrzmiało tak słodko w ustach Clinta, jakby było deklaracją miłości i Jezu, to wcale nie powinno tak brzmieć.

A Coulson nawet nie chciał myśleć jak bardzo był w tej chwili podniecony.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę jak bardzo pokręcony jest ten związek, prawda? - zapytał, próbując nie brzmieć, jakby miał właśnie problem z oddychaniem.

\- Najlepszy, w jakimkolwiek byłem - odpowiedział radośnie łucznik i to wystarczyło, by złamać gardę agenta. Clint zdążył tylko wydać stłumiony okrzyk zaskoczenia, gdy Coulson odwrócił się, objął go w pasie ramionami i popchnął go przez w połowie otwarte drzwi, po czym zamknął je za nimi jednym kopniakiem, wciągając Clinta do pustego biura.

\- Muszę ci o czymś powiedzieć - zaczął Phil. - Zrobiłem coś naprawdę okropnego i powiedziałem o nas Kapitanowi Ameryce.

\- Spoko - odpowiedział krótko Clint, po czym chwycił Coulsona za przód jego koszuli i pociągnął go w dół do namiętnego i niecierpliwego pocałunku.

Agent oderwał swoje usta od warg łucznika, zanim mógł stracić to, co mu jeszcze zostało z komórek mózgowych.

\- Nie żartuję. Powiedziałem Steve'owi, że z tobą sypiam. Nie powinienem tego robić, wiem...

\- Mówiłem ci to już chyba z pięćdziesiąt cholernych razy: nie dbam o to. Nigdy nie ukrywałem tego, z kim sypiam. Nie obchodzi mnie, kto wie. Przelecieć mnie teraz, a tam wrócę i powiem o tym reszcie. Jezus, Phil. Rozmawialiśmy o tym już tyle razy. Nie dbam o to. - Clint przyciągnął Coulsona z powrotem do siebie. - Wiesz, że o to nie dam, bo inaczej nigdy byś mu o tym nie powiedział i jeśli mnie nie pocałujesz w tej chwili, będę zmuszony do podjęcia drastycznych działań.

\- Cóż, tak długo, jak ci to nie przesz... - mówił dalej Phil, ale w tej chwili warczący pod nosem Clint przerwał potok jego słów, obracając go i popychając na kanapę. Agent pociągnął go za sobą, przez co boleśnie wylądowali w plątaninie rąk i nóg, jednak ich usta niemal od razu ponownie połączyły się w ostrym i gorącym pocałunku. Dłonie Phila były dosłownie wszędzie, gładząc ciało Clinta, a jego palce znajdowały każdy, nawet najmniejszy, odsłonięty kawałek skóry mężczyzny.

\- Czy to jest... - wydyszał Barton, znacząc zębami drogę w dół szyi Coulsona, dochodząc aż do kołnierza koszuli, a następnie przejechał wilgotnym językiem wzdłuż jego gardła. - Najseksowniejsze badanie lekarskie w dziejach?

\- Jeśli gdzieś zobaczę krew, to się wkurzę, Clint. - Ale nie będzie wkurzony na tyle, by zaprzestać walki ze spodniami Clinta, szczególnie teraz, gdy ten jęknął w jego ramię, a gorące powietrze z jego ust zdołało się przedrzeć nawet przez ubranie agenta.

\- Oboje będziemy, Phil. - Śmiejąc się i z trudem oddychając, łucznik zajął się szybko guzikami koszuli Phila, by już po chwili przesuwać dłońmi po jego znajomej skórze oraz mięśniach, ściskając je zbyt mocno i zbyt gwałtownie, ale Coulsona nie obchodziło to w żaden sposób. Nie dbał również o to, że jutro będzie miał wszędzie siniaki, ani o to, że to ledwo co zaliczało się do seksu. Zachowywali się jak nastolatkowie, obściskujący się po kryjomu, gdy żaden z nich nie mógł przestać całować, rozmawiać czy desperacko łapać powietrze.

Było szybko oraz intensywnie, a jakiś czas później Clint krzyknął w ramię Phila, gdy doszedł, po czym przylgnął do agenta, którego ciało również skręcało się w spazmach. Wciągając głośno powietrze, Clint przejechał dłonią po rozczochranych włosach Phila.

\- Czy my właśnie uprawialiśmy seks w kwaterze TARCZY? Czy nie ma jakiś zasad zabraniających tego?

\- Powiedziałbym, że była to ręczna robota i nie liczy się jako seks, ale wtedy ty zaczniesz używać tego jako wymówki do naginania wszelkich możliwych zasad - wymruczał Phil z ustami tuż przy skroni drugiego mężczyzny.

\- I tak bym zaczął naginać wszelkie zasady, bez względu na to, co byś powiedział - zaśmiał się Clint. - Nie jestem martwy. Powiedziałeś Steve'owi, że ze sobą sypiamy. Właśnie uprawialiśmy seks w pustym biurze TARCZY. Jak już coś robić, to na całego, sir.

Phil jęknął, udając niezadowolenie.

\- Żałowałbym tego, gdyby twoja ręka wciąż nie była w moich spodniach.

\- A myślisz, że dlaczego jej jeszcze nie wyjąłem?

*

Clint przeszedł ostatkiem sił przez próg kuchni, ledwo widząc na oczy i czując ból w całym ciele. Prawdopodobnie powinien był po prostu zostać w łóżku albo, nawet lepiej, stanąć pod gorącym prysznicem na kilka godzin, ale musiał coś zjeść. Musiał zjeść i wypić kawę. Potrzebował jej bardziej niż powietrza.

\- Dobry - burknął Tony znad swojego kubka z kawą. Wyglądał jak śmierć, która przeszła przez proces podgrzania, zamrożenia, ponownego rozmrożenia, a na koniec wrzucenia do plastikowej miski.

Był to długi tydzień naukowych wykopalisk na kosmicznym wysypisku śmieci. Clint zastanawiał się, czy Tony w ogóle spał przez ostatnie kilka dni. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby inżynier zmrużył oko, ale większość Roombasów była już z powrotem w wieży, co oznaczało, że wszystko powoli zaczynało wracać do normy. Nie to, żeby Clint nie cieszył się z roli strażnika dla bandy cholernych naukowców dowodzonych przez wiecznie kłócących się Starka oraz Richardsa. Dobra, będzie szczerzy. Nie cieszył się ani trochę.

\- Przyrzekam Bogu, że jeśli w tym dzbanku nie ma ani kropli kawy, to przestrzelę wszystkie opony w każdym z twoich samochodów, Stark.

\- Nie jesteśmy w humorku, co? I niby kiedy nie ma kawy w moim dzbanku do kawy?

Clint zachichotał cicho.

\- Wtedy, gdy ściskasz opakowanie z kawą, czekając, aż nowa się zaparzy. - Łucznik przeszedł ostrożnie przez kuchnię, próbując ominąć hordę Roombasów, które popiskiwały do siebie nawzajem i ganiały nieistniejący kurz. Tony, z zadowolonym wymalowanym na twarzy, odznaczył wykonane zadanie w grafiku.

Chwilę później do kuchni wkroczył Coulson, momentalnie unosząc brwi, gdy spojrzał w dół. Roombasy obracały się i zderzały ze sobą, a że większość z nich pozostawała na podłodze, nie unosząc się w powietrze, chodzenie po pomieszczeniu nie należało do najłatwiejszych zadań. Tony przyłożył kciuk oraz palec wskazujący do ust i głośno gwizdnął.

\- Patrzcie, Roombasy. To Clint!

\- Ocaliłeś nasze życia! - zaśpiewały roboty chórem. - Jesteśmy ci dozgonnie wdzięczne!

\- Jasna cholera - powiedział Clint, a po chwili zaczął się śmiać.

Tony oparł się plecami o szafkę.

\- Och, czy wspomniałem, że wstawiłem im głośniki? Powody niech zostaną wam nieznane. - Inżynier zasalutował swoim kubkiem z kawą, a jego twarz rozjaśnił szalony uśmiech. Toster Calcifer nagle pojawił się koło niego, dostarczając mężczyźnie koszmarnie kolorową Pop Tartę. - Dobra robota, dzięki.

\- Do diabła, nie - oznajmił Phil głosem wypranym z emocji. - Nie. Po prostu nie.

\- Kocham cię, Stark. Kurwa, kocham ciebie i tą całą twoją szaleńczość, świetną szaleńczość. Jesteś powalony i to też kocham - obwieścił Barton, który teraz się śmiał tak mocno, że ledwo był w stanie cokolwiek powiedzieć. Trzymając się mocno blatu, by nie upaść, łucznik spojrzał na Phila, który wpatrywał się w Roombasy, jak gdy chciał je podpalić tylko i wyłącznie swoimi myślami. - Zaadoptujmy je!

Śmiercionośne spojrzenia zostało posłane w stronę Clinta, ale ten tylko zatrzepotał rzęsami.

\- Nie - powiedział Phil, biorąc dzbanek z kawą. Przez chwilę wydawało się, że agent nawet nie miał zamiaru przejmować się czymś takim, jak kubkiem i miał właśnie miał napić się prosto z naczynia, ale chyba się rozmyślił, bo gdy zobaczył krzywy uśmieszek Starka, sięgnął po kubek i nalał do niego kawy. W tym czasie Roombasy pałętały się, uderzając go w nogi i szukając okruszków na każdej możliwej powierzchni. - Nie będę żyć z tymi rzeczami pod jednym dachem, gdy w każdej chwili mogą mi się wślizgnąć do pokoju i zacząć wykrzykiwać teksty z "Toy Story" przez cały dzień i noc.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny, Coulson. Teksty z "Toy Story" są dla Clinta. - Brunet uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko. - Ty masz "Facetów w Czerni". - Inżynier wziął łyk kawy. - I zanim zapytasz: są odporne na paralizator.

\- A są również kuloodporne?

\- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to było konieczne. No daj spokój, Coulson. Przecież widzisz, jak on je kocha - stwierdził Tony, gdy Clint, który wciąż śmiał się jak idiota, zabawiał Roombasy, wysypując na ziemię cukier prosto z opakowania.

\- On jest opętany. - Coulson potarł czoło, ale mimo to na jego usta wypłynął delikatny uśmiech. - Dobra, Stark. W porządku. Nie będę w nie strzelał. Póki co. Dopóki nie stracisz znowu nad nimi kontroli.

\- Nie ma żadnego powodu, by podejrzewać, że znowu nie będę w stanie nad nimi zapanować - odpowiedział Tony, ziewając. - Poprawiłem kilka szczegółów w ich kodzie, więc przestań już być takim wrzodem na dupie.

\- Jest ich zbyt wiele...

Tony uniósł dłoń do góry.

\- Jest dokładnie osiemdziesiąt siedem robotów. Trzydzieści z nich będzie wysłanych do TARCZY do patrolowania systemów wentylacyjnego oraz innych obszarów, do których jest się ciężko dostać. Jest to wystarczająco dużo grupa, by mogły działać razem w zespole, więc nie będą się wałęsać samotnie bez celu i wciąż będą mogły efektowanie kontrolować teren. Kolejne dwadzieścia pięć będzie robiło dokładnie to samo tutaj, w Stark Tower. Natasha zażądała kilku, których można będzie użyć w sparringach i innych treningach. Ulepszyłem ich obudowę i repulsory, więc mogą teraz zarówno służyć za cele, jak i za atakujących. W sumie do ćwiczeń zostanie przeznaczonych dwanaście Roombasów. Dziesięć zostanie w moim warsztacie, ponieważ im mniej do sprzątanie będzie miał Dummy, tym lepiej dla mnie. Ta dziesiątka będzie również odpowiedzialna za naprawę innych jednostek, gdyż przystosowałem je specjalnie do pracy przy linii produkcyjnej. Cztery pójdą do laboratorium Bruce’a i nie martw się - zanim je dostanie, upewnię się, że nie będą go denerwowały. Dwa dla Steve'a, bo w rzeczywistości jest mięczakiem i tak naprawdę je uwielbia, a poza tym tylko Roombasy są w stanie pozbyć się wiórek z gumki oraz pyłu z węgla z moich cennych dywanów orientalnych.

Mężczyzn uśmiechnął się półgębkiem do agenta.

\- Więc jeśli moje obliczenia są poprawne, a są zawsze, to zostają tylko cztery Roombasy, które będą się zajmowały kwaterami Avengersów. To chyba przeżyjesz, nie?

\- Nienawidzę cię, Stark - stwierdził krótko Coulson. - On będzie ich używał tylko i wyłącznie w celach, które nie zaliczają się w żaden sposób pod kategorię moralnych i etycznych.

\- Żebyś, kurwa, wiedział, że tak! - potwierdził radośnie Clint. - Potrzebuję tylko tego dziecinnego pistoletu, który strzela tymi strzałkami z przyssawkami. Och, szykuje się niezła zabawa.

\- Jest agentem TARCZY i Avengersem, to jasne jak słońce - stwierdził Tony. - Myślisz, że do czego ja i Fury będziemy ich używać? Czyste i nieskazitelne zło.

\- Żadnego zła, Tony. Nie chcę znać planu TARCZY - oznajmił Steve, wchodząc do kuchni. Blondyn miał na sobie koszulkę z krótkim rękawkiem oraz dresy i wyglądał zdecydowanie na zbyt radosnego jak na tak wczesną porę. - Dzień dobry, Clint. Dzień dobry, Phil. Dzień dobry, Calcifer. Dzień dobry, Roombasy.

\- Steeeeeeeeeeeeeeve - zaśpiewały Roombasy, a z gardła blondyna wydostał się niedorzecznie piskliwy dźwięk, a sam Steve zaczął cofać się do tyłu, jakby bał się o własne życie. Roboty podążyły za nim.

\- Wiesz, że prawie odrzuciłem ofertę pracy w Avengersach? - zapytał Clint Coulsona, wciąż się śmiejąc.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, w jakim szoku jestem. Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, czemu nie chciałbyś tutaj pracować - odpowiedział Coulson, popijając kawę i obserwując Steve'a, który porzucił swoją godność i właśnie próbował się ukryć za zwijającym się ze śmiechu Tonym, jednak to nie zniechęciło Roombasów, a wręcz przeciwnie. - No patrz. Takie coś zdarza się raz w życiu.

\- Prawda. Nie wielu ludzi może się pochwalić, że widziało Kapitana Amerykę walczącego ze stadem nadpobudliwych Roombasów, używając do walki ich własnego wynalazcy - stwierdził Clint, unosząc jedną z brwi. Mężczyzna przybliżył się do agenta, opierając się o jego ramię, wiedząc, że być może ryzykował życiem, ale nie dbał o to. Może ujdzie mu to na sucho. Próbuj, dopóki ci nie przywalą - to było motto jego życia.

Phil otoczył ramieniem talię Clinta i pochylił się, całując go lekko w szczękę, a mózg łucznika po prostu się wyłączył. Mężczyzna spojrzał na Coulsona z szeroko otwartymi oczami, który teraz się delikatnie uśmiechał znad swojej kawy i z rozbawieniem w oczach patrzył na Tony'ego, który próbował przekonać Steve'a, że Roombasy nie mają zamiaru zjeść mu mózgu lub łazić za nim do łazienki.

Clint wyjął kubek z ręki Coulsona, odstawił go na szafkę i chwycił mężczyznę za przód jego koszulki. Coulson uniósł brwi w zapytaniu, ale jego uśmiech tylko się powiększył, gdy pozwolił Clintowi wyprowadzić się z kuchni. Natasha zeszła im z drogi, jednocześnie ziewając. Kobieta posłała Clintowi znaczące spojrzenie, po czym klepnęła go lekko w tyłek tak, by tylko Phil mógł to zobaczyć.

\- Nie pozwalaj sobie - ostrzegł ją agent.

Rudowłosa spojrzała na niego niewinnie.

\- Rozmowa o chłopakach przy ciasteczkach, Coulson. Kiedy. Tylko. Chcesz.

\- Nawet się nie waż - krzyknął Clint przez ramię. - Mówisz tylko i wyłącznie najgorsze kłamstwa.

\- Jeśli będziesz miał akurat szczęście, to będą kłamstwa - odkrzyknęła, śmiejąc się pod nosem. - Jeśli będziesz miał akurat pecha, to opowiem mu o Antwerpii.

\- Antwerpii? - zwrócił się Coulson do Clinta, wciąż pozwalając mu się ciągnąć.

\- Proszę się nie martwić, proszę pana. Sprawa się już niemal przedawniła, a poza tym i tak nie mają dobrego imienia w nakazie sądowym. W zasadzie, to nie mają żadnych dobrych danych w tym nakazie. A Natasha i tak to wszystko zmyśla.

\- Dlaczego w ogóle cię kocham?

\- To wina jakże beznadziejnego gustu, proszę pana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notka od autorki (spod oryginału):  
> Krótka notka: no może nie aż tak krótka. Dziękuję za Waszą cierpliwość i życzliwość. Mam nadzieję, że było to warte czasu, który poświęciliście na czytanie. Desperacko chciałam skończyć pisanie opowiadania przed obejrzeniem filmu [Avengers] i zajęło mi to... dwadzieścia pięć i pół godziny. Boże, zmiłuj się nade mną. Mam nadzieję, że każdemu podobała się kontynuacja przygód Clinta i jego Roombasów oraz agentów TARCZY, którzy ich tolerują.
> 
> Dziękuję Wam za wsparcie.
> 
>  
> 
> Notka od tłumaczki:   
> Uff, trochę mi to zajęło, ale w końcu skończyłam! W zasadzie, to jestem z siebie dosyć dumna hahah. Nie wiem jak Wy, ale ja osobiście uwielbiam to opowiadanie. Uwielbiam Tony'ego, Clinta, Steve'a, Coulsona, Roombasy i całą resztę (oczywiście oprócz Richardsa. Go nie lubię. Mimo iż im pomógł. Nie lubię i tyle.) i właśnie dlatego, że ich wszystkich uwielbiam oraz najwidoczniej są osoby, które czytają to moje wypociny, będę kontynuować tłumaczenie, które tak naprawdę jest czystą przyjemnością. 
> 
> Jedyny problem? Czas. A raczej jego brak.
> 
> Następna część - "Cztery (Albo Nawet Pięć) Powodów, By Porwać Tony'ego Starka" - jest, ładnie mówiąc, cholernie długa (prawie 80k słów, gdzie w porównaniu ta część miała "tylko" niecałe 26k). Nie jestem w stanie teraz stwierdzić, jak często będą pojawiać się aktualizacje, ani nawet kiedy pojawi się pierwszy rozdział. Ale postaram się jak mogę, by stało się to jak najszybciej. Jeżeli chcecie dostać powiadomienie, gdy już w końcu wrzucę rozdział, musicie zasubskrybować moje konto.
> 
> Jeszcze raz dziękuję wszystkim, którzy poświęcili swój czas na przeczytanie i/lub napisanie komentarza/y!!! <3
> 
> P.S. STEVE PRZERAŻONY ROOMBASAMI, TO GENIALNY STEVE.


End file.
